


Zwischenwelten

by MinervaWhiteWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Europa, F/F, F/M, Intrigen, Krimi, M/M, Polizei, Slow Build, Sondereinheit, Terror, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaWhiteWolf/pseuds/MinervaWhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Zukunfts-AU. </p><p>Levi war Soldat und tauchte nach traumatischen Ereignissen für einige Jahre unter. Doch als Erwin die Zeit für reif befindet und ihn wunderbar gebrauchen könnte, macht er Levi ausfindig und überträgt ihm eine gänzlich neue Aufgabe:<br/>Er soll unter Erwins Leitung eine neue Spezialeinheit der Polizei ausbilden und sie in den Einsatz gegen Terroristen und Verbrechersyndikate führen, die den fragilen Frieden und Wohlstand Europas bedrohen.<br/>Hinter der idealistischen Gesinnung verbirgt sich eine gefährliche Aufgabe und schneller als Levi und seine Rekruten erwartet haben, finden sie sich in einem tödlichen Netz aus Macht, Intrigen und Rache wieder.</p><p>Welche Wahl wird Levi treffen, als ihm die Entscheidung gestellt wird entweder diejenigen zu beschützen, die er liebt und ihm wichtig sind oder das höhere Ziel zu verfolgen, den Frieden zu bewahren und unzählige Leben zu retten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rauschen

Er saß schon seit geraumer Zeit im Zug. Dumpf pochte die Klimaanlage in seinen Ohren, ein stetiges Summen, das man irgendwann ausblendete. Das Quietschen der Schienen und Rütteln war schwerer komplett zu ignorieren, aber nach zwei Stunden schaffte das Gehirn auch das. Es war sehr friedlich. Keiner im halbvollen Abteil sprach. Alle hörten Musik, lasen, dösten oder beschäftigten sich mit Laptops oder Tablets. Er selbst tat nichts davon. Er starrte unentwegt aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Seinem im Glas spiegelnden Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, mochte er über etwas anspruchsvolles grübeln oder sich über etwas ärgern. Seine mandelförmigen Augen starrten ausdruckslos vor sich hin und seine schmalen, geschwungenen Lippen vermittelten einen eher verkniffenen Eindruck. Der Wahrheit entsprach keine dieser Alternativen. Er dachte über nichts nach und empfand nichts außer Müdigkeit.  
Nachgedacht und geärgert hatte er sich, bevor er in das Flugzeug gestiegen war, das ihn in dieses Land gebracht hatte und als sein Anschlussflug wegen einem Streik gestrichen wurde, wodurch er zum Zugfahren gezwungen wurde.

Der Grund seines Ärgers ließ sich in einem Wort beschreiben: Erwin.  
Erwin oder genauer gesagt Erwin Smith hatte ihn dazu „überredet“ eine Stelle in seiner Einheit anzunehmen. Es war eine neugegründete Spezialeinheit der Polizei, die ganz am Anfang stand und dazu auserkoren sein sollte die Grenzen Europas zu sichern und terroristische Akte innerhalb des Landes abzuwenden.

Die Vereinigten Staaten von Europa standen wirtschaftlich mittlerweile an erster Stelle und hatten viele Feinde und Neider. Die Armutszuwanderung war ein großes Problem und in den Anrainerstaaten organisierten sich immer radikalere Gruppierungen mit politisch fragwürdigen Gesinnungen. Es gab bereits fünf kleinere Selbstmordattentate an historisch oder kulturell bedeutenden Plätzen in verschiedenen Bundesstaaten Europas. Die gewöhnlichen Sicherheitskräfte waren überfordert.

Eine neue Spezialeinheit würde demnach tatsächlich Sinn machen. Und er sollte bei der Ausbildung der ersten Rekruten das Kommando übernehmen. Sicherlich kein schlechter Job.

Der Zug ruckelte als ein anderer Hochgeschwindigkeitszug wütend an ihm vorbeifauchte. Ein Gong ertönte und die automatisierte Frauenstimme kündigte den nächsten Stopp in fünf Minuten an.  
Kaum einer hörte die Durchsage, ihre Ohren waren mit Musik verstopft.

Lustlos stand er auf und streckte seine steifen Beine und Arme. Wie er es hasste so lange zu sitzen und er hatte noch eine Stunde vor sich. Er musste nun lediglich umsteigen. Er hoffte für Erwin, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihn jemand vom Zielbahnhof abholte. Er hatte keine Lust um zwei Uhr morgens noch ein Taxi zu suchen. Er wollte verflucht nochmal in sein Bett getragen werden.

Er nahm sein Gepäck aus dem oberen Staufach und ärgerte sich über die Höhe. Die Schlaufe seiner Tasche war zusammengesackt und er musste einmal leicht springen, um sie fassen zu können.  
Diese Welt war für Riesen gemacht.  
Und die Gänge für gepäcklose Skelette, denn er blieb bei seinem Weg zum Ausgang ungezählte Male an den Armlehnen anderer Sitze hängen. Es war ihm egal, dass er dabei Leute streifte. Er konnte nichts für diese Misskonstruktion.

Die kalte Januarluft war erfrischend und weckte ihn ein wenig auf.

Eines musste man den Deutschen lassen, die Beschilderung war übersichtlich und er fand sich sofort gut zurecht und seinen nächsten Zug. Unerklärlicherweise war dieser jedoch geradezu überfüllt, sodass er keinen Sitzplatz mehr fand. Der Tag war wirklich fantastisch. Erwin würde ihn zum Essen einladen müssen. Mindestens. Dieser Bastard. Wegen ihm musste er jetzt eine Stunde lang stehen.

Erwin war älter als er und damals schon Offizier gewesen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Ihm hatte er seine militärische Laufbahn zu verdanken gehabt und nun versuchte dieser sture Hund wieder ihn zu fördern. Das verärgerte ihn genauso wie es ihm schmeichelte. Erwin war im Grunde der einzige seiner Kameraden, der ungebrochen an ihn glaubte und sich nicht durch unschöne Worte und miesem Verhalten verprellen ließ.  
Er war der Einzige, der ihn verstand.

Mit einer Viertel Stunde Verspätung trat er schließlich auf den Bahnsteig des Münchner Hauptbahnhofs. Bis auf seine Mitfahrer war es recht leer und ihm fielen sofort die zahlreichen Sicherheitskräfte mit Maschinengewehren auf.  
Er blinzelte zweimal als zu seiner linken ein stattlicher Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren und stahlblauen Augen auf ihn zuschritt.

„Levi!“, grüßte er ihn mit einem eloquenten Lächeln und blieb vor ihm stehen, um ihm die große Hand zu reichen.  
Er ignorierte die Hand und blickte dem Mann direkt in die ehrlichen Augen.  
„Ich bin gerade eine Stunde lang gestanden. Wo ist dein Fahrzeug?“

Der Mann lachte und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Komm, hier entlang. Ich fahr dich zu deiner Unterkunft.“

Sie verließen den Hauptbahnhof und bogen in eine Seitenstraße, wo sie vor einem honiggelben Sportwagen stehenblieben.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Levi spitz und betrachtete das Auto als sei es ein Ungeziefer.

„Das ist mein Maserati.“

Levi blinzelte abermals, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon. Natürlich hielten ihn kräftige Finger um seinem Handgelenk auf.

„Ach komm schon. So schlimm ist die Farbe auch nicht.“

Levi drehte sich um, wobei er sich ohne weiteres aus dem Griff befreite.  
„Meine Augen schmerzen und mir steigt die Übelkeit auf, dabei ist es hier dunkel.“

„Das Leder innen ist schwarz. Da wird es dir besser gehen“, erwiderte der Mann keck und entriegelte das Fahrzeug, um die Türe zur Rückbank zu öffnen, damit Levi sein Gepäck ablegen konnte.

Honiggelb. Levi stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. Das war Erwin.

Sie stiegen ein und schnallten sich an.

„Von innen ist es erträglich.“

„Warte nur bis du den Motor hörst“, grinste Erwin und ließ das Fahrzeug an. Der Motor schnurrte tief, obwohl das Getriebe der Fahrzeuge heutzutage fast lautlos arbeitete.

„Das Auto ist gut. Daran zweifle ich nicht, nur an deinem Verstand“, erklärte Levi trocken.

„Wenigstens wird mir niemand den Wagen stehlen.“ Erwin zuckte mit den Schultern und parkte aus.

Levis Augen blitzten auf und ein selten amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er lehnte sich zurück in den bequemen Ledersitz und beobachtete mit gesenkten Lidern den Straßenverkehr. Erwin fuhr schnell und sanft. Levi entspannte sich allmählich.

„Die Eierheizung hätte ich im letzten Zug gebraucht. Der war abgefuckt, kalt und überfüllt.“

„Das war ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass ausgerechnet heute der Warnstreik in Frankfurt stattfinden musste. Eigentlich waren die Tarifverhandlungen schon abgeschlossen. Wenn ich das geahnt hätte, hätte ich nach einer anderen Flugverbindung gesucht.“

„Hm.“

Sie schwiegen die restliche Fahrt über. Es war angenehm.

Um drei Uhr morgens standen sie vor dem streng bewachten Wohnkomplex, in dem alle Mitglieder und Rekruten ihrer Spezialeinheit untergebracht waren. Man kam nur per Augenscan durch und vier schwer bewaffnete Polizisten kontrollierten ihre Fingerabdrücke und Ausweise. Das Fahrzeug wurde in einer separierten Parkgarage abgestellt. Sie mussten zu Fuß das Gelände betreten.

Erwin führte ihn einige Minuten durch die begrünte Anlage zu einem der je vierstöckigen Gebäude im Blockhausstil.

„Du wohnst im Dachgeschoss. Im dritten Stock wohne ich und zwei weitere Kameraden im Ersten und Zweiten. Im Erdgeschoss befindet sich eine Gemeinschaftsküche und ein Gemeinschaftsraum mit TV- und Musikanlage. Im Keller findest du einen Fitnessraum mit Sauna.“

„Edel geht die Welt zugrunde.“

„Keine Sorge, das Essen entschädigt dafür.“

„Fantastisch.“ Levi rollte mit den Augen.

Erwin stieg mit ihm die Treppen empor und sperrte die Wohnungstür auf, ehe er Levi den glänzenden Schlüssel übergab. Er ließ Levi zuerst eintreten und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Gleißendes Licht durchflutete das Appartement. Levi schnalzte mit der Zunge. Die Einrichtung war hochwertig und schlicht. Er ging ein paar Schritte hinein und strich mit den Fingern über die Küchentheke. Es war sauber.

Levi nickte.

„In Ordnung. Es müsste alles da sein. Falls du etwas brauchst, mach eine Liste. Um 7:00 Uhr ist Frühstück. Ich hole dich fünf vor ab.“

Das waren nicht mal vier verfickte Stunden. Levi nickte und ging tiefer in die Wohnung hinein. Er hörte die Wohnungstür klicken und die automatische Verriegelung.

Levi suchte das Schlafzimmer und zog sich aus. Er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe auszupacken, sondern legte seine Kleidung zusammen und deponierte sein Gepäck neben der Tür. Eine weitere Türe führte direkt ins weiß geflieste Badezimmer, wo er sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gönnte und die Zähne putzte. Dann legte er sich nackt ins Bett und seufzte zufrieden, als er die Nase in die frische Bettwäsche presste und sich fest in die weiche Decke wickelte. Er war so erschöpft, dass er sofort einschlief.

***

Erwin war noch nicht den letzten Absatz ganz emporgestiegen, als Levi die Wohnungstür öffnete und ihm entgegenkam.

„Guten Morgen! War das Bett zu deiner Zufriedenheit?“

Levis Gruß und Antwort beschränkte sich auf ein Zucken der rechten Augenbraue.  
Er war müde und dieser Tag nervte ihn seit er wusste, dass er hier anfangen würde.

Erwin störte sich nicht daran und schwieg. Er führte ihn aus dem Gebäude. Vor ihm lag ein graugepflasterter Gehweg und andere teuer aussehende Wohnkomplexe. Linker Hand waren die Unterkünfte der Rekruten. Ein großes, klobiges Gebäude. Rechts waren die Gebäude und das Gelände, wo die Rekruten ausgebildet werden würden. Eine hohe und streng gesicherte Mauer schirmte den gesamten Komplex von der Außenwelt ab. Er war sehr groß, modern und völlig überzogen.

Sie gingen in die Mensa und benutzten augenscheinlich eine Hintertüre. Es war relativ kühl in dem Gebäude, mehr nahm er im ersten Moment nicht wahr, denn die Zeit blieb stehen.

Zwei Arme legten sich fest um seinen Hals, als sich der schlanke Körper an ihn drückte. Ein hysterisch-glückliches Lachen schmerzte direkt neben seinem Ohr und ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Sie umarmte ihn nur kurz. Zu kurz, um zu reagieren.

„Hanji.“ Die Erkenntnis traf ihn eiskalt und unvorbereitet.  
Sie grinste ihn bloß treudoof und euphorisch an. Sie hatte mit keiner anderen Reaktion gerechnet.

Levi starrte sie weiterhin an. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Aber gut, gestand er sich ein, er hätte auch niemals damit gerechnet nach allen vergangenen Geschehnissen von Erwin ein solches Angebot zu bekommen, geschweige denn, dass er selbst dieses auch annehmen würde.

„Hanji wird den theoretischen Teil der Ausbildung leiten und die Rekruten auf ihre psychischen Fähigkeiten hin aussortieren“, erklärte Erwin mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln. 

„Ich dachte, die Rekruten seien einem adäquaten Auswahlverfahren unterzogen worden?“ So funktionierte Levis Gehirn, wenn er emotional überfordert wurde.

„Ich habe jeden Einzelnen persönlich ausgesucht.“

Levi verdrehte die Augen und auch Hanji lachte, während sie ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn einen schmalen Gang entlang bugsierte, der zu den separierten Tischen der Ausbilder führte.

„Du kannst dir vorstellen wie breit das Spektrum ist. Erwin hat schon dafür gesorgt, dass uns nicht langweilig wird. Du reibst sie im Feld auf und ich seziere sie. Wer übrig bleibt, geht mit uns die bösen Buben kastrieren.“

„Wenn die Rekruten so verwöhnte Pisser sind, wie dieser Komplex vermuten lässt, können wir uns gleich selbst ans Messer liefern.“

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie dir gefallen werden, Levi.“ Erwin sah ihn entschlossen an. Levi kannte diesen überzeugten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen. Er ließ ihm keinen Raum für Diskussionen.

Ihr Tisch war auf einem Podest im letzten Viertel der Mensa und einige Ausbilder saßen bereits, aßen und plauderten. Sie machten Anstalten sich zu erheben, als sie Erwin sahen, doch er hob die Hand, um ihnen zu bedeuten sitzen zu bleiben.

„Ich möchte euch General-Leutnant Levi Rivaille vorstellen. Er wird die praktische Ausbildung der Rekruten leiten und überwachen“, stellte Erwin ihn vor und wies ihm dann den Platz zu seiner Rechten zu.  
Hanji setzte sich zu Erwins Linken und vor ihn. Sie grinste ihn unablässig an und freute sich über ihn. Die Kollegen beobachteten ihn teils abschätzend, teils überrascht, tuschelten. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war.

Obwohl es eine Mensa war, war der Tisch üppig gedeckt. Er nahm an, dass es sich um eine Ausnahme handelte und machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Er griff nach einer Semmel und aß sie mit Tomaten, Mozzarella und Essig. Zumindest das schmeckte. Beim Schinken wollte er es nicht unbedingt riskieren, obwohl Hanji sich damit vollstopfte. Aber sie hatte auch einen Magen wie ein Schwein.

„Guten Morgen, sorry, dass ich spät bin. Ich hab verschlafen.“

Levi lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er blickte in die verschmitzt blitzenden Augen von Mike Zacharias. Er war ebenfalls ein Kamerad von früher gewesen. Allerdings hatten sie nie eng zusammengearbeitet. Er kannte ihn vor allem als Erwins Freund.

„Hey, Mann! Lange nicht gesehen. Drei Jahre sind es nun, oder?“ Mike reichte ihm freundlich die Hand, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Vier“, Levi wandte sich Erwin zu, „Noch jemand?“

Erwin schmunzelte.  
„Nein, das sind alle, die du kennst. Deswegen habe ich sie im selben Haus einquartiert. Ich wollte keine Unstimmigkeiten.“

„Unstimmigkeiten?“, hakte Levi pikiert nach, es klang drohend.

Hanji lachte.  
„Na ja, alle anderen würden dich wahrscheinlich aufknöpfen, wenn sie merken, was für ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker du bist.“

„Ich glaube eher die Zahl der anderen würde sich rapide reduzieren“, kommentierte Mike und gab damit Anstoß zu einer scherzhaften Diskussion mit Hanji über Levis Macken, der die anderen Kollegen befremdet lauschten.

Erwin frühstückte schweigend mit amüsiert zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Levi seufzte genervt und ignorierte die Idioten. Er würde seinen Job machen, nichts weiter. Es war ihm egal, was andere von ihm hielten.

Der Geräuschpegel in der Mensa stieg mit der Anzahl der Rekruten, die sich niederließen und Levi beschloss in Zukunft der Erste zu sein. Er zog die Ruhe vor.

***

Es waren 65 Rekruten. 47 Männer. 18 Frauen. Mit Glück würden 15 übrig bleiben. Zumindest war das das Ziel, doch Levi glaubte nicht, dass es so viele schaffen konnten.  
Sie standen zum Appell am Platz in Reih und Glied. Sie waren jung, Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig, und blickten lächerlich ernst und selbstbewusst drein als wären sie schon wichtig. Sie waren es nicht.  
Kaum ein Mensch wurde wichtig.  
Ihre militärischen Uniformen waren schlicht und sauber. Sie trugen sie zum ersten Mal. Es waren keine Soldaten, nur ähnlich ausgebildete und qualifizierte Polizisten. Das würde sich nun ändern und während ein alter Ausbilder die Namen durchging, stieg Levi die Treppen der Trainingshalle hinab, von dessen Fluchttreppe aus er die Rekruten eine Weile ungesehen beobachtet hatte.

Als der alte Ausbilder ihn entdeckte salutierte er überschwänglich. Was für ein Trottel.  
„General-Leutnant Rivaille!“  
Die Rekruten salutierten korrekt, aber man sah ihnen an, dass sie es nicht gewohnt waren und ihn lieber anglotzen wollten, statt geradeaus zu sehen.  
„Weitermachen“, sagte Levi desinteressiert und ignorierte das beleidigte Zusammenziehen der Augenbrauen des Alten, der für seinen Salut wohl am Bauch gekrault werden wollte.  
Er schritt die Reihen entlang und musterte jeden einzelnen Rekruten.  
Er sah Irritation, Überraschung oder stille Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte er einen blonden Jungen, der etwas verschreckt wirkte.  
„Ich bin hier, um dem Staat zu dienen, Sir“, antwortete der Junge laut und als ob er sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte. Levi starrte ihm direkt in die verunsicherten blauen Augen. Er kam ganz nah an ihn heran und sprach vollkommen ruhig.  
„Und wer ist der Staat, du kleiner Wurm? Glaubst du, du erlangst Ruhm, Reichtum und Weiber, wenn du deinen Arsch eine Weile im Namen des Staates hinhältst?“  
Dem armen Kind entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, aber er brachte immerhin eine Antwort zustande.  
„N-Nein, Sir. Ich will mein Leben den Menschen widmen, um ihnen eine sichere Zukunft zu ermöglichen.“  
„Dann hättest du in die Politik gehen sollen“, erwiderte Levi trocken und ließ von ihm ab. Erwin hatte sich bestimmt etwas bei der Auswahl dieses Bürschchens gedacht.

Ein lautes Magenknurren ließ ihn erneut inne halten. Er sah in das verkniffene Gesicht einer braunhaarigen Frau mit Pferdeschwanz. Wieder knurrte ihr Magen laut, was sie noch verkniffener gucken ließ.  
Levis Augenbraue zuckte.  
„Hast du nichts gefrühstückt?“ Er hörte belustigtes Schnauben von den anderen Rekruten.  
„Nein, Sir. Also doch, Sir. Aber...“  
„Aber?“  
„Aber es war nicht genug, Sir.“ Diesmal lachten einige leise, was durch ein nochmaliges Magenknurren zusätzlich angeheizt wurde.  
„Warum war es nicht genug?“  
„Ich habe verschlafen und dann nur noch Zeit für eine Salamisemmel gehabt... Sir!“  
Ihre Mimik und Sprache amüsierten Levi. Er wollte sie nicht quälen, dafür würden schon ihre Kameraden sorgen.  
„Wenn du so verfressen bist, solltest du dich daran gewöhnen Staub zu fressen. Bis heute Abend gibt es für dich nichts anderes mehr.“  
Auch ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten und Tränen benetzten ihre Augen. Was für ein Exemplar.

Er suchte sich als nächstes einen schlanken, großen Jungen aus. Er wirkte wie ein Schnösel.  
„Hast du dich verirrt, Prinzchen?“  
„Nein, Sir. Ich bin hier genau richtig", antwortete er selbstbewusst.  
„Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Jean Kirschstein, Sir.“  
„Ein Jude, was? Ich finde Prinzchen passt besser zu dir. Was willst du mal werden, wenn du groß bist?“  
„Verteidigungsminister.“  
Unheil spiegelte sich in Levis Augen.  
„Und da dachtest du, dass sich dieser Job hier gut im Lebenslauf macht.“ Levi wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort und ging weiter. Diesem Schnösel würde nach den ersten Ausbildungstagen der Arsch auf Grundeis gehen, wenn das sein einziges Ziel war.

Levi machte noch einem Jungen mit kurz geschorenen Haaren namens Connie Springer das Leben schwer, weil der Idiot seine Uniform falsch zugeknöpft hatte, beschränkte sich ansonsten auf musternde Blicke. Menschen gut einzuschätzen fiel ihm leicht. Er konnte sich bereits die Rangordnung der Rekruten untereinander herleiten und war gespannt darauf, wer die erste Woche überstehen würde. Danach konnte man sagen, wer Potenzial hatte. Der Rest würde das Handtuch werfen oder rausgeschmissen werden.

***

Montag bis Samstag  
06:00 Uhr: Aufstehen  
07:00 Uhr: Frühstück  
08:00 Uhr: Appell  
08:10 Uhr: Krafttraining  
10:00 Uhr: Ausdauertraining  
12:00 Uhr: Mittagessen  
14:00 Uhr: Theorie  
19:00 Uhr: Abendessen  
22:30 Uhr: Nachtruhe  
Sonntag frei

 

Levi überflog den Ausbildungsplan der Rekruten am Abend. Er hatte den ersten Tag damit verbracht die Kollegen und Rekruten zu beobachten. Selbst in den Theoriestunden von Hanji und Mike war er gewesen. Er wollte sich einen allgemeinen Überblick verschaffen.  
Was er hier sah war der letzte Witz. Was sollte er den Kindern in bloß vier Stunden täglich beibringen? Das reichte gerade, um ihre Konstitution zu halten, aber nicht, um sie ernsthaft fit für ihre Einsätze zu machen.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass sich die Ausbildung über 18 Monate à 6 Einheiten erstreckte und der Ausbildungsplan alle drei Monate modifiziert wurde, um die Rekruten intensiv und umfangreich zu schulen, dennoch glaubte Levi nicht daran so zum Erfolg zu gelangen.  
Daher klopfte er um zehn Uhr abends noch an Erwins Wohnungstür, die ihm bereitwillig geöffnet wurde.

Erwin stand im grauen Pyjama vor ihm und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn hineinzulassen. Er schien milde überrascht.  
„Ich dachte, du schläfst bereits.“

„Wie soll ich mit dem Fraß im Magen schlafen, den ihr hier verfüttert.“

„Ich habe dir ja angekündigt, dass das Essen schlecht sein würde.“

„Ihr spart am falschen Ende.“  
Levi folgte Erwin ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf eine schwarze Ledercouch, wo er Erwin wortlos den ausgedruckten Ausbildungsplan übergab. Er hatte daneben seine Vorstellung eines Trainingsplans geschrieben.

Montag bis Freitag  
05:00 Uhr: Aufstehen  
05:15 Uhr: Ausdauertraining  
06:30 Uhr: Pause  
07:00 Uhr: Frühstück  
07:30 Uhr: Appell  
07:35 Uhr: Theorie  
09:00 Uhr: Ausdauertraining  
11:45 Uhr: Pause  
12:00 Uhr: Mittagessen  
13:00 Uhr: Theorie  
15:00 Uhr: Parcours  
17:00 Uhr: Gymnastik  
18:00 Uhr: Theorie  
19:00 Uhr: Abendessen  
21:00 Uhr: Nachtruhe  
Samstag  
06:00 Uhr: Aufstehen  
07:00 Uhr: Frühstück  
08:00 Uhr: Appell  
08:10 Uhr: Theorie  
12:00 Uhr: Mittagessen  
13:30 Uhr: Feldtraining  
18:30 Uhr: Pause  
19:00 Uhr: Abendessen  
22:00 Uhr: Nachtruhe  
Sonntag  
Eine Stunde Schwimmen zwischen 08:00 Uhr und 12:00 Uhr

Erwin studierte seinen Plan genau und bedachte ihn anschließend mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Parcours und Feldtraining kämen ab der zweiten Einheit dran und es erinnert mich eher an einen militärischen Ausbildungsplan. Levi, es sind keine Soldaten.“

„Deswegen sind es auch keine Menschen dritter Klasse. Du hast mich geholt, um sie auszubilden. Das ist der Plan, nach dem ich sie ausbilden werde. Entweder du segnest das ab oder ich gehe wieder.“

Erwin blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren.  
„Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche.“

„Dann erkläre den Arschlöchern, die du lecken musst, dass die Terroristen, mit denen wir es zu tun haben werden, weitaus gefährlicher sind als feindliche Soldaten. Sie sind fanatisch, hervorragend organisiert und völlig von ihrer Mission überzeugt. Und nein, es sind und werden keine Soldaten. Diese Gören müssen besser ausgebildet werden als Soldaten.“

Erwin seufzte. Es hatte einen nachgebenden, zuerkennenden Klang.  
„So einen Trainingsplan kann man bei 200 Rekruten erstellen - ich gehe davon aus, dass die nächsten Einheiten auch dieses Niveau abverlangen - und nicht bei 65. Levi, es müssen mindestens 15 die Ausbildung meistern.“

„Wenn du nicht nur Schrott ausgesucht hast, werde ich mich darum bemühen die Rekruten so gut zu fördern wie ich kann.“

„Ich werde den Plan den anderen Ausbildern zukommen lassen.“

„Ich möchte ab Mittwoch mit diesem Plan arbeiten. Ich werde mich persönlich um sie kümmern.“

„Das wirst du müssen, denn die anderen Ausbilder werden streiken.“

„Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten“, erwiderte Levi trocken. Und wenn das hieß, er müsse alle praktischen Aufgaben alleine mit den Rekruten durchnehmen, dann war das auch kein Problem für ihn. Er hielt sowieso nicht viel von den voreingenommenen Polizisten, die meinten, sie müssten einen Klassenkampf gegen Erwin, Mike, Hanji und ihn führen, weil sie Militärs waren.

„In Ordnung. Ich nehme an, du wirst morgen nur Beobachter spielen“, lächelte Erwin milde.

Levi nickte und stand auf. Er wollte Erwin nicht weiter stören.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du noch ein wenig bleiben. Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit zu reden“, schlug Erwin mit sanfter Stimme vor, was Levi innerlich zusammenzucken ließ.

„Das tun wir gerade“, blockte er schroff ab.

„Levi“, seufzte Erwin. Eigentlich waren sie Freunde.

„Wir werden uns noch eine Weile sehen, nicht?“, lenkte er mit desinteressierter Stimme doch noch ein.

„Sicher“, lächelte Erwin befriedet und legte seine Hand auf sein Schulterblatt, als er ihn zur Wohnungstür begleitete.

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Levi verdrängte gekonnt das hohle Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er alleine in dem hübschen Appartement stand, in dem er wohnen durfte. Es war ihm alles etwas zuviel. Erwin und Hanji wiederzusehen. Ihr Interesse an ihm. Die Freude über ihn. Er verdiente das alles gar nicht. Nicht nachdem, was er vor fast vier Jahren getan hatte.

*~*

Am Abend zuvor war ihnen erklärt worden, dass sie am nächsten Tag um Viertel nach fünf auf dem Sportplatz zu stehen hätten und ein neuer Ausbildungsplan war ihnen ausgeteilt worden. Ihnen wurde nicht offiziell gesagt, weshalb nach den ersten zwei Tagen der Ausbildung ein neuer Plan aufgestellt wurde, der alles auf den Kopf stellte, aber beim Abendessen hatten einige von ihnen ein paar Ausbilder lästern hören. Der Name Levi Rivaille war gefallen und sie schienen nicht einverstanden mit seiner Anwesenheit und Einmischung zu sein.

Die Begeisterung der Rekruten hielt sich entsprechend in Grenzen, nachdem einige von dem General-Leutnant vorgeführt worden waren und der neue Plan verglichen mit ihren Gewohnheiten die pure Hölle war.

„Eren! Komm! Wenn wir zu spät kommen...“ Die Stimme seines besten Freundes holte ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und er knöpfte schnell seine Jacke zu.

„Bin schon da“, erwiderte er mit einem müden Lächeln.  
Er folgte Armin aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer und traf dabei auf andere Rekruten, die schlaftrunken oder bemüht neutral den Gang und die Treppe runtergingen.

Ihr Wohngebäude war in mehrere Wohneinheiten aufgeteilt, wo je Zwei in einem Zimmer wohnten und sich mit sechs weiteren Leuten Küche und Bad teilten. Armin und er lebten noch mit Connie Springer, Thomas Wagner, Sasha Braus, Annie Leonhardt, Marco Bott und Jean Kirschstein zusammen, wobei letzterer Eren überhaupt nicht sympathisch war.

„Ich hab gehört, dass dieser Rivaille vor vier Jahren das Handtuch beim Militär geworfen hat und dann untergetaucht ist“, flüsterte Marco Jean zu, der schnaubte.

„Dieser antisemitische Dreckskerl-“

„Jean!“, unterbrach Marco ihn etwas entsetzt, „Du kannst doch nicht so reden! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es für ihn eine Rolle spielt, welcher Religion du angehörst.“

„Ja“, mischte Connie sich in das Gespräch der Beiden ein, „Du hast halt einen jüdischen Namen.“

„Und was ist an meinem Namen jüdischer als an deinem?“, wollte Jean gereizt wissen.

„Ich bin evangelisch“, grinste Connie aufgeweckt.

„Was hat das denn mit dem Ursprung deines Namens zu tun?“ Genervt schnaubte Jean und sah auf den viel kleineren Connie hinab.

Der wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er auf der Treppe angerempelt wurde und eine Stufe herunterrutschte, nur mit Glück nicht fiel.  
„Hey! Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen?“, rief er wütend dem Rempler hinterher.

Dieser drehte sich schwungvoll um, woraufhin er und die anderen beiden Jungs zusammenzuckten. Ein blasses, völlig zerknautschtes Gesicht mit leidender Miene sah ihnen entgegen.  
„Wat? Hadtdu wat gesagt?“, nuschelte es und sie erkannten Sasha, die vom General-Leutnant am ersten Tag wegen ihres Magenknurrens angesprochen worden war.

„Vergiss es“, erklärte Connie wild gestikulierend und ließ sie weiterziehen, wobei sie ständig etwas von „Frühstück“ und „unmenschlich“ vor sich hin murmelte.

„Oh Mann, die sah aus wie aus einem Horrorfilm“, schauderte Connie, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte.

Eren ignorierte ihr Gerede als sie in die eisige Morgenluft traten. Es lag kein Schnee, aber der Boden war gefroren und etwas glatt. Die Lampen am Wegrand tauchten die Umgebung in ein kaltes, unwirkliches Licht. Der Sportplatz lag hinter ihrem Wohnkomplex und war ebenfalls in grelles Licht getaucht.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet.

Es war nicht schwer die Silhouette zuzuordnen und unwillkürlich begannen alle einen Takt schneller zu gehen und sich brav in Reih und Glied aufzustellen.  
General-Leutnant Rivaille persönlich und allein stand vor ihnen. Anders als sie trug er keine Uniform, sondern gemütlich aussehende, graue Trainingskleidung, einen Schal, Handschuhe und eine Mütze. Das änderte jedoch nichts an seinem Ehrfurcht gebietenden Auftreten.

Rivaille ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er war recht klein für einen Mann, aber jede seiner Bewegungen war kraftvoll und geschmeidig. Sie erinnerten Eren an eine Raubkatze. Er strahlte etwas selbstbewusstes, respekteinflößendes aus. Das konnte man nicht ignorieren, egal wie wenig ihn alle mochten, nachdem er einige am ersten Tag blöd angeredet hatte - darunter auch Armin, Erens besten Freund, der als erstes gescholten worden war und es seiner Ansicht nach überhaupt nicht verdiente.

„Guten Morgen Ladies and Gentlemen. Wir beginnen gleich mit ein paar Dehnübungen und dann werden wir bis 06:30 Uhr joggen“, begrüßte Rivaille sie. Obwohl seine Stimme ein sehr angenehmer Bariton war, brachte er es fertig kalt und desinteressiert zu klingen. Es machte ihn nicht sympathischer, aber einschüchternder.

Eren wunderte sich über die Wortwahl des General-Leutnants und sah an den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seines Nebenmanns, dass der ebenso irritiert war.

Wir?

Und tatsächlich fing Rivaille damit an sich zu dehnen. Sie rückten alle ein paar Schritte auseinander und machten ihm die Übungen nach. Da Eren ziemlich in der Mitte in der ersten Reihe stand, hatte er perfekte Sicht und schaute nicht schlecht, als Rivaille während den Dehnübungen einen Quer- und Seitspagat machte. Letzteres konnte Eren und wohl die meisten seiner Kameraden auch, beim Querspagat setzte es jedoch aus. Zwischen ihm und dem Boden lagen sicherlich noch gut 15 Zentimeter. Ähnlich schwierig wurde es bei der Brücke. Rivaille ließ sich problemlos im Stand nach hinten sinken und stemmte die Hände am Boden ab, sodass sich sein Rücken mustergültig durchbog. Eren gelang das nur aus der Hocke und selbst da zog es unangenehm in seinen Armen. Er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, der mit der Gelenkigkeit ihres General-Leutnants leicht überfordert war, denn es rumpelte einige Male in ihren Reihen, als Kameraden zu Boden fielen oder sich nicht mehr halten konnten, was für Unruhe sorgte. Einige lachten leise spöttelnd vor sich hin oder lästerten von wegen, ob sie in einem Yoga-Kurs seien.

Die unnachgiebige Stimme Rivailles ließ sie alle wieder verstummen: „Mir nach!“

Er lief los und sie alle in Zweierreihen hinter ihm her. Sie joggten in einem ziemlich hohen Tempo gleichmäßig Runde um Runde auf der Rennbahn des Sportplatzes und obwohl Eren sehr gut trainiert war, machte ihm sein leerer Magen und die schneidende Kälte nach einiger Zeit schwer zu schaffen. Der Schweiß kühlte seinen Körper, sodass er bald fror wie Espenlaub und sich Handschuhe und Mütze herbeisehnte. Jetzt verstand er die Kleidung des General-Leutnants und ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihnen zuvor nicht Bescheid gesagt worden war.

Die Runden schienen sich ewig hinzuziehen und ihr Atem wurde immer lauter und gehetzter, aber bis auf ein paar Fehltritte gelang es ihnen das gleichmäßige Tempo zu halten. Umso erleichterter waren sie, als Rivaille langsamer wurde und auslief. Sie folgten ihm zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie sich aufgestellt hatten und reihten sich wieder auf. Zitternd, hungrig und müde atmeten sie tief ein und aus, während sich ihre Blicke auf den General-Leutnant richteten, der sie mit dieser desinteressierten, unleserlichen Miene betrachtete, die man ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht wischen mochte.

„Wie Sie bemerkt haben werden, meine Damen und Herren“, begann Rivaille spöttisch, „können Sie nun Ihre Uniformen in die Wäsche treten. Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam“, erläuterte er und ging dabei vor ihnen auf und ab und blickte jedem von ihnen direkt ins Gesicht, „dass ich die Viertelstunde zwischen Aufstehen und Training angesetzt habe, damit Sie Ihre Ärsche aus dem Bett schieben und hier herkommen und nicht, um sich vorher hübsch zu machen. Es ist mir scheißegal, ob Sie gekämmt, gewaschen oder geschminkt sind.“ Das Wort „geschminkt“ klang besonders verächtlich.  
„Zum Aufhübschen, meine Damen und Herren, haben Sie die halbe Stunde vor dem Frühstück Zeit und ich möchte vorsorgehalber betonen, dass jeder, der morgen früh nicht adäquat gekleidet ist, mit mir am Samstag und Sonntag von 05:00 Uhr bis 07:00 Uhr eine Extrarunde drehen wird.“

Ein Schnauben ging durch die Reihen.  
Zu Erens Schrecken traute sich tatsächlich einer direkt hinter ihm den Mund aufzumachen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Aber man hatte uns nicht über die Kleiderordnung informiert, Sir!“

Eren erschauderte, als sich Rivailles Augen direkt neben hinter ihn richteten und ein unheilvolles Blitzen durch sie hindurchzuckte. Obwohl es nicht ihm galt, verkrampften sich all seine Muskeln, als Rivaille auf ihn zuschritt. Er bemühte sich weiter geradeaus zu blicken, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch als Rivaille fast neben ihm war, zuckten seine Augen kurz zu ihm. Wieder war er überrascht davon, dass er fast einen halben Kopf kleiner war und dennoch so eine wahnsinnige Ausstrahlung besaß. Zu gern hätte er sich umgedreht, um zu sehen, wie der vorlaute Kamerad reagierte.  
Er hörte wie Rivaille stehenblieb und spürte förmlich die Spannung in der Luft. Er sah zu seinem Nebenmann, der ebenfalls zur Seite schielte, es jedoch ebenso nicht wagte den Kopf zu drehen.

„Wie ist dein Name?“, erkundigte sich Rivaille scheinbar im normalen Plauderton.

„Markus Nehring, Sir!“

„Gut, Markus. Wir sehen uns am Wochenende um 05:00 Uhr“, erklärte Rivaille sachlich.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, wären Sie so freundlich mir zu erläutern, weshalb Sie mir diese Maßnahme zuerkennen?“

Ein ungläubiges Schnaufen ging durch die Reihen, doch Rivaille schwieg einige Sekunden, die ihnen wie Minuten vorkamen. Eren begann sichtbar zu schlottern vor Kälte und hoffte, dass dieser Disput ein Ende nehmen möge. Irgendjemand nieste.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Da es dir scheinbar an dem nötigen Hirn fehlt, wäre es ohnehin verschwendete Zeit.“

Eren hörte Schritte und erschauderte, als er die ausstrahlende Wärme von Rivailles Körper spürte, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht zu klappern anfingen.

„Sir!“, ertönte nochmals die Stimme dieses Markus, was nicht nur bei ihm ein genervtes Schnauben auslöste, „Wir sind hier nicht beim Militär. Sie müssen Ihre Maßnahmen begründen!“

Rivaille drehte sich gemächlich um. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und seine ganze Haltung entspannt. Keine Verärgerung. Keine Ungeduld. Nur stille Überlegenheit.  
„Keine Sorge. So egoistische Gören wie du werden auch nicht in die ESE kommen“, erwiderte Rivaille unbeeindruckt und drehte sich erneut um.

„War das etwa eine Drohung?“

„Jetzt halt schon mal deine Fresse!“, keifte es ungehalten aus den hinteren Reihen, was mit zustimmendem Nicken und Schnauben bekräftigt wurde.

Rivaille drehte sich noch einmal schwungvoll, diesmal um die eigene Achse, um ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Er entließ sie legere, ohne sie anzusehen beim Davongehen und mit denkbar unpassenden Worten.  
„Geht euch waschen oder braucht jemand auch zum Scheißen eine Anleitung?“

Doch Eren war das ziemlich egal. Er rannte sofort so schnell ihn seine steifen Glieder trugen zum Wohnkomplex zurück, dicht gefolgt von den anderen verfrorenen Kameraden.  
Es war kurz vor sieben. 

***

Sie schafften es kaum etwas herunterzuwürgen bis sie um halb acht zum Appell auf dem Platz erscheinen mussten, wo ihre Anwesenheit kontrolliert wurde und wo sie anschließend von Generaloberstabsärztin Hanji Zoë für die Theoriestunde abgeholt wurden.

Zoë war eine sehr laute, temperamentvolle Frau, die eindeutig ein paar Räder locker hatte, aber es war amüsant mit ihr und sie schien Freude daran zu haben ihnen etwas beizubringen.

In diesem Abschnitt der Ausbildung wurden ihnen Grundlagen gelehrt, sodass sie alle in einem großen Saal saßen, vornehmlich zuhörten und notierten. Auf dem Lehrplan standen Weltgeschichte, Weltpolitik, Grundzüge medizinischer Hilfeleistung und Psychologie, wobei sie nur am Samstag Psychologie haben sollten. Außer Zoë unterrichtete sie auch General-Leutnant Mike Zacharias, welcher die Ausbildung in Politik übernahm. Das meiste wussten sie bereits aus der Schule und der Polizeiausbildung, sodass die Theoriestunden relativ entspannt waren.

Um 09:00 Uhr ging es jedoch schon wieder weiter und sie beeilten sich schnell zum Umziehen, um zum Ausdauertraining zu kommen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich anziehen?“, fragte Armin leicht panisch vorm Kleiderschrank stehend, „Felduniform oder legere Trainingsklamotten?“

Eren schmiss seine Hose aufs Bett und stellte sich dann ebenfalls vorn Kleiderschrank.  
„Ich ziehe mir Trainingsklamotten an. Ich bin immer noch völlig durchgefroren von heute früh und es ist windig.“

Zweifelnd beobachtete Armin, wie er sich die gemütlichen und vor allem warmen Klamotten aus dem Schrank zog und seufzte.  
„Wenn wir angeschrieen werden, bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine.“

Nicht nur Eren und Armin waren verunsichert gewesen, sodass sie als bunter Haufen zum Sportplatz marschierten - die einen mit, die anderen ohne Uniform. Zu ihrem völligen Entsetzen wurden sie dort bereits erwartet und zwar von keinem geringeren als dem General-Leutnant Rivaille, wieder ohne weiteren Ausbilder.  
Wo waren die anderen von den letzten zwei Tagen plötzlich hinverschwunden?

Zu Erens und Armins Erleichterung stand Rivaille auch wieder in normalen Trainingsklamotten da, sodass sie wohl richtig entschieden hatten und im Stillen mit jenen litten, die ihre Ersatzuniform nun trugen.

Sie stellten sich wieder auf und diesmal konnte man im Tageslicht das ganze nichtvorhandene Spektrum der Mimik des General-Leutnants sehen. Er schien nicht einmal von ihrem uneinheitlichen Auftreten Notiz zu nehmen.

„Im Großen und Ganzen machen wir dasselbe wie in der Früh, nur mit mehr Variationen in den Tempi. Macht mir alles nach und lauft hintereinander“, verlautbarte Rivaille und begann sich zu strecken.

Sie liefen zweiundeinhalb Stunden. Mal langsam, mal schnell, mal rückwärts. Es war der pure Horror, vor allem für diejenigen, die nicht warm angezogen waren. Eren fror diesmal nicht, kochte stattdessen und sehnte sich nach der zweiten Dusche an diesem Tag. Rivaille entließ sie pünktlich, auf beiden Seiten ohne Zwischenfälle.

Fürs Mittagessen hatten sie fast eine Stunde Zeit, danach folgten zwei Stunden Theorie. Sie spürten deutlich, was sie heute schon getan hatten und bangten ein wenig auf den Parcours.

Hierfür standen sie - diesmal alle in legeren Trainingsklamotten - wieder vor Rivaille auf dem Sportplatz. Zwei Drittel des Platzes war mit einem Hindernisparcours ausgestattet worden. Tunnel, Stacheldraht, Böcke, Reifen, Schwebebalken, Holzstämme, Kletter- und Holzwände würden ihnen die folgenden zwei Stunden zur Verfügung stehen.

Rivaille machte ihnen vor, was sie zu tun haben würden und absolvierte dabei alle Übungen zügig und mit einer beispiellosen Eleganz. Es sah so einfach aus. Wie gesagt. Sah.  
Durch den Tunnel kriechen und unter Stacheldraht durchzurobben, bereitete Eren keine Schwierigkeiten. Auch über Böcke springen, durch Reifen laufen und über den Schwebebalken gehen konnte er gut. Den Handstandüberschlag über die Holzstämme schaffte er auch noch gerade so, aber bei der Kletterwand verließen ihn dann allmählich die Kräfte. Sie war fünf Meter hoch und man musste sich drei Meter hangeln, bevor man auf der anderen Seite wieder runterklettern durfte. Bei der 2,50m hohen, 90° steilen Holzwand brauchte er zwei Versuche, bevor er sich mit seinen 1,70m mühevoll drüber hieven konnte. Und das war erst der erste Durchgang. Bei 65 erschöpften Leuten dauerte es zwar, aber er kam im Laufe der zwei Stunden trotzdem ganze fünfmal dran.

Diesmal beschränkte sich Rivaille aufs Beobachten. Nur einmal befahl er, dass sie einfach weitermachen sollten, wenn einer an der Holzwand stand und nicht drüber kam und nicht auf denjenigen warten mussten. Im Endeffekt schafften sie alle die Hindernisse und keiner gab auf, egal wie zittrig sich ihre Glieder anfühlten, als sie dem General-Leutnant in die große Turnhalle folgten, um dort Gymnastik zu machen - was auch immer man sich darunter vorstellen mochte.

Die Turnhalle war groß und ungewöhnlich warm. Entweder die Heizung war defekt oder irgendein Schussel hatte sie falsch eingestellt, jedenfalls fragte sich Eren, wie sie sich hier eine Stunde lang bewegen sollten, ohne wegen Dehydration umzufallen.

„Jeder sucht sich einen Partner und dann setzt ihr euch voreinander auf den Boden“, befahl Rivaille und wartete geduldig bis jeder einen hatte.

Allerdings waren sie 65 Rekruten, sodass einer übrig blieb. Wie sich zu Erens Verwunderung herausstellte stand prompt dieser Markus Nehring verlassen da, wie Armin ihm erklärte. Er sah den jungen Mann zum ersten Mal, da der schließlich hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Unwillkürlich hatte Eren etwas Mitleid mit ihm, weil er nach seiner Aktion in der Früh jetzt bereits die Quittung dafür bekam.

Er wandte sich an Armin, der ebenfalls unentschlossen schien: „Wir können die Übungen bestimmt auch zu Dritt machen.“

Armin nickte, woraufhin Eren den Kerl zu sich winkte: „Komm her!“

Nehring wirkte sehr stolz, wrang sich dennoch ein kurzes Nicken ab, das wohl Dankbarkeit suggerieren sollte. Eren seufzte. Der Kerl war ihm nun endgültig unsympathisch.

Sie merkten erst, dass sie beobachtet wurden, als Rivaille intervenierte.  
„Das sind Zweierübungen. Du! Komm zu mir.“

Sie zuckten alle drei zusammen und blickten zum General-Leutnant. Zu Erens Entsetzen blickte dieser ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie waren hart und grau. Wie matte Dolche stachen sie in die seinen.  
Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich stockend in Bewegung setzte.

„General-Leutnant, Sir!“ Eren salutierte vor ihm, wie man es ihm vor Beginn der Ausbildung eingeschärft hatte. Es fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, weil er runtersehen musste.

Rivaille betrachtete ihn weiterhin mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen. Er wirkte emotionslos und einschüchternd.  
„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Rivaille ruhig, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen änderte sich nicht.

„Eren Jäger, Sir!“

„Schrei nicht so, ich bin nicht taub“, schnaubte Rivaille, „Setz' dich hin.“

Sie setzten sich auf den Boden und Eren kopierte Rivailles Haltung.  
„Beine spreizen, Fußsohlen an die des Partners legen und an den Händen fassen. Wir dehnen uns erst einmal“, erklärte der General-Leutnant den anderen.

Es war immer befremdend, wenn man einem Vorgesetzten nah kam, aber Eren versuchte es zu ignorieren. Nicht die einfachste Sache auf der Welt, wenn man vor jemandem saß, der eine dunkle Wolke auszudünsten schien.

Nachdem er den anderen erklärt hatte, was sie tun sollten, sah Rivaille wieder ihn an und streckte seine Hände aus, damit Eren sie ergriff. Sie mussten sich vorbeugen und umfassten ihre Handgelenke. Eren erschauderte leicht, als er die warme Haut seines Ausbilders unter seinen kalten Fingern spürte, und ärgerte sich im selben Moment über die dumme Reaktion. Er sollte sich nicht so grundlos einschüchtern lassen. Bisher hatte Rivaille ihm nichts getan, nur Armin einmal dumm angeredet.

Rivaille zog ihn zu sich nach vorne. Dabei sollte er sich entspannen und gestreckt werden, aber Eren konnte sich nicht richtig entspannen. Ihm tat alles weh und sein Gegenüber machte ihn etwas nervös.

Als Eren sich nach hinten beugen wollte, um den General-Leutnant zu dehnen, stemmte der sich gegen die Bewegung.  
„Du bist hart wie ein Brett“, erklärte Rivaille und zog ihn wieder zu sich herüber, „Lass locker.“

Langsam verstärkte er den Zug an seinem rechten Arm, dann an seinem Linken. Die Übung sollte seine Muskeln lockern und ihn weich machen. Eren entschloss sich einfach die Augen zu schließen und atmete tief durch. Der Sinn der Sache änderte sich nicht mit der Person, mit der er die Übung machte, also müsste er Rivaille einfach machen lassen. Allmählich entspannte er sich und der Schmerz begann gleichmäßig zu pochen.

Gerade als er Rivaille zu sich ziehen wollte, ließ der seine Handgelenke los und wandte sich wieder den anderen Rekruten zu.  
„Jetzt legt sich einer mit ausgezogener Jacke auf den Bauch und lässt sich massieren“, verkündete er und bedeutete Eren mit einer geringschätzigen Handbewegung sich hinzulegen.

Der gehorchte widerwillig und erstaunt.  
Welcher Ausbilder tat sowas schon? Normalerweise redeten die nur und korrigierten Fehler.

Auf jeden Fall machte die hohe Temperatur in der Halle nun Sinn. Er zog sich die Jacke aus und bettete seinen Kopf darauf als er sich flach und mit verschränkten Armen auf den Boden legte.  
Rivaille kniete sich neben ihn und erklärte, was sie tun mussten und worauf sie zu achten hatten. Er brauchte es nicht näher auszuführen, sie hatten sowas während ihrer Ausbildung schließlich auch schon gemacht.

Eren zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die warmen Finger in seinem Genick spürte, die kraftvoll und langsam begannen ihn zu massieren. Er musste ein wohliges Aufseufzen herunterschlucken, ob der guten Behandlung. Egal wie seltsam es war von seinem Ausbilder massiert zu werden wie von einem Gleichrangigen, Rivaille wusste verdammt nochmal wo er hinlangen musste, um seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen. Die geschickten Finger wanderten von seinem Genick seine Wirbelsäule hinab und nahmen sich viel Zeit. Das T-Shirt störte ein wenig, aber es tat trotzdem unheimlich gut und Eren vergas bald, dass er hier vor einem hochrangigen Offizier lag.

Umso mehr erschrak er, als er die Hände plötzlich an seinen Oberschenkeln spürte und zuckte zusammen. Peinlich berührt sah er nach hinten und und begegnete den grauen Augen Rivailles, die ihn unbeeindruckt ansahen.

„Keine Angst, Jäger. Ich vergewaltige dich schon nicht“, meinte Rivaille trocken, was Eren die Schamröte ins Gesicht steigen ließ und sich wieder abwandte.

Dieser Kerl war echt kein normaler Ausbilder. Wie konnte der sowas mit so einem nüchternen Gesichtsausdruck sagen? Eren ärgerte sich über seine plötzliche Obrigkeitsscheue.

Wenn er seine Gedanken zur Seite schob, konnte er die Massage sogar richtig genießen und er verstand, wie sinnvoll dieser Tagespunkt war.  
Rivaille massierte seine Beinmuskulatur an Ober- und Unterschenkeln und Eren merkte erst dadurch, dass er überall angespannt gewesen war.

„Dreht euch auf den Rücken“, befahl er laut, woraufhin auch Eren sich umdrehte und sich geflissentlich einen Punkt an der Decke suchte, um nicht in dieses ausdruckslose Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Er würde sich ja doch nur wieder schämen.

Dummerweise kniete sich Rivaille direkt neben seine Brust und begann seine Schulter- und Armmuskulatur zu massieren, sodass Eren doch die Augen schließen musste. Er wollte nicht faul wirken, aber wie der letzte Depp wollte er auch nicht erröten.  
Selbst die Hände wurden ihm massiert und irgendwann befand er sich in einem Stadium, in dem er sofort hätte entspannt einschlafen können.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und die warmen Finger verließen seinen Körper und er hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, als Rivaille aufstand.  
„Jetzt tauscht die Rollen.“

Eren stand auf und bemerkte dabei erstaunt, wie weich und ruhig er sich fühlte. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Anfang, an dem ihm alles wehgetan und sich steif angefühlt hatte.  
Etwas verzögert wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie jetzt tauschen sollten und sah daher mit großen Augen zum General-Leutnant, nicht ganz komfortabel mit der Situation.  
Rivaille bemerkte seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn erst kühl, dann schien er zu verstehen, was in Erens Kopf vorging und zuckte mit der Augenbraue.

„Setz' dich wieder hin, sonst tust du dir noch weh, Balg.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Rivaille ihn stehen und ging durch die Reihen, um die anderen zu korrigieren.

Etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen, setzte sich Eren tatsächlich wieder hin und starrte die restlichen zwanzig Minuten vor sich hin, bevor sie sich für die Theoriestunde umziehen gehen durften.

Das Abendessen verlief sehr still. Alle waren fertig und teilweise sogar zu müde zum Essen. Spätestens um 20:00 Uhr fielen sie beinahe bewusstlos ins Bett und schliefen bis 05:00 Uhr morgens durch.

*~*

„Nicht einmal der erste Tag ist ganz vorbei und ich durfte mir bereits eine Beschwerde anhören“, begrüßte ihn Erwin nach dem Abendessen, das Levi hatte ausfallen lassen, nachdem er gesehen hatte was es gab.  
Lieber verhungerte er als schlabbrige Brote mit altem Schinken und geschmackloses Gemüse zu essen. Stattdessen hatte er es vorgezogen in die Sauna zu gehen und sich etwas zu entspannen. Er stieg gerade aus dem eisigen Tauchbecken, als Erwin plötzlich vor ihm stand. Der betrachtete ihn mit ernster Miene, doch seine blauen Augen verrieten sein Amüsement.

„Und hier hatte ich gehofft, die erste Bitte um Entlassung unterschreiben zu dürfen“, erwiderte Levi trocken und rubbelte sich mit einem großen Handtuch trocken.

„Nicht der Rekrut hat sich bei mir beschwert, sondern Roland Becker, ein ehemaliger SEK'ler. Der Junge wurde unter anderem von ihm ausgebildet.“

„Dann hätte er dem feigen Affenpinscher Benimm und Schneit beibringen sollen.“ Levi konnte nicht fassen, dass sich das Bübchen bei seinem Mentor ausgeheult hatte, statt gleich zu Erwin zu gehen, wenn ihm was nicht passte.

„Nicht jeder ist so forsch wie du und richtet sich gleich an den Höchstrangigen“, tadelte Erwin ihn schmunzelnd.

Levi schnaubte. Er wusste, dass er eine freche Schnauze hatte und ziemlich dreist sein konnte, aber er hatte auch Selbstbeherrschung. Wenn es etwas wirklich wichtiges war, dann sagte er seine Meinung und hielt ansonsten die Klappe.  
„Das kleine Arschloch wird nicht lange durchhalten.“ Und mit ihm auch einige andere nicht.

„Du scheinst genau zu wissen, um wen es geht. Gab es noch mehr, die du herausgepickt hast?“ Nun wurde Erwins Ausdruck wirklich ernst.

„Dieser Markus Nehring ist ein besserwisserisches, egoistisches Arschloch. Wie du auf den gekommen bist, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber da gibt es noch einige“, sinnierte Levi und wickelte das Handtuch um seine Hüfte, schlüpfte in Badeschuhe und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus, „Ich habe mich sehr zurückgehalten, obwohl er förmlich darum gebettelt hat einen saftigen Arschtritt zu kassieren. Er hat auch die Chance sich zu bessern, aber eine kleine Strafe musste ich ihm auferlegen.“

Erwin folgte ihm die Stufen nach oben und beide ignorierten Hanjis begeisterten Ausruf, als sie Levi halbnackt an ihrer Wohnungstür vorbeigehen sah.  
„Habt ihr zwei Hübschen noch was vor?“, zog sie sie trotzdem weiter auf und trällerte, „Vergesst nicht, wir wollten unten noch ein wenig reden, also macht nicht zu lange~!“

„Gut, nichts anderes wollte ich hören. Ist dir sonst noch jemand aufgefallen?“ Erwin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als sie auf dem Absatz von Erwins Stockwerk standen.

Levi verkniff sich ein genervtes Augenrollen.  
„Nein. Diese Bälger sind hilflos und unprofessionell. Das einzig Gute ist ihre Sturheit. Damit kann ich eventuell arbeiten.“

Erwin nickte und ließ ihn dann zu seiner Wohnung rauf gehen, erinnerte ihn jedoch noch an Hanjis Worte: „Komm dann bitte noch zur Besprechung in den Gemeinschaftsraum.“

Levi winkte ab. Was auch immer.  
Er trat in sein Appartement, hängte sein Handtuch im Bad an der Wandheizung auf und schlenderte dann ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich einen bequemen Rollkragenpulli und Jeans anzog. Er hatte keine Lust mit Hanji alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und schlug daher noch ein paar Minuten mit Lesen tot, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Lautes Gelächter klang durch die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums, das musste ja eine lustige „Besprechung“ sein. Und tatsächlich hockten seine drei Kameraden mit Wein und Whiskey in der Couchecke, hörten leise Rockmusik und grinsten über alte Witze.

„Sind wir im Feldlager gelandet“, mischte sich Levi ein und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Leviiii!“, rief Hanji euphorisch und streckte die Arme dabei ruckartig hoch, sodass sie ihr Whiskeyglas halb verschüttete. Sie bemerkte es jedoch nicht und die anderen achteten nicht darauf.

„Wein, Whiskey oder Bier?“, fragte Mike und deutete auf den vollen Couchtisch.

„Bier“, entschied sich Levi schnell. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten keins mehr getrunken und er wollte nichts hartes auf quasi nüchternen Magen.  
Mike füllte ihm ein Bierglas ein, das Levi dankend annahm und sich vor Hanji in einen Sessel setzte.

„Wir haben gerade über Dita Ness und sein imposantes Ross geredet“, erzählte Erwin ihm schmunzelnd.

Levi erinnerte sich: „War das nicht in Chagang-do?“

„Chagang-do! Ja, natürlich!“, rief Hanji und klatschte in die Hände, „Ich wusste doch, dass es was mit Chag war!“

„Soweit ich mich erinnere haben ein paar Burschen seinen Araberhengst gestohlen und ihn gegen ein Minipony ausgetauscht“, holte er sich die Ereignisse zurück ins Gedächtnis.

„Ja“, lachte Mike, „Ich werde nie sein Gesicht vergessen, als er seinen Gaul abgeholt hat und vor dem Pony stand.“ Er schüttelte sich vor Gelächter und trank bebend einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Aber er hat das Pony mitgenommen“, grinste Erwin.

„Hieß es nicht Bert?“, gluckste Hanji, „Oder war es Bud?“

„Ich glaube, es war Bert.“  
Levi würde nicht vergessen, wie Dita Ness das kleine Pferd an der Leine geführt hatte und es mit klackenden Schritten und wehender Mähne hinter ihm her getrabt war, während sie alle auf ihren Pferden gesessen waren.  
Das waren die lustigen Momente ihres Einsatzes in der Provinz Chagang-do in Nordkorea gewesen. Zu der Zeit war der Bürgerkrieg beinahe überstanden und sie hatten nur noch zur Gewährleistung der Sicherheit im Land zu patrouillieren.  
Sie hatten zu der Zeit nicht ahnen können, dass der eigentliche Krieg erst noch bevorstand.

„Bert war toll“, seufzte Hanji verträumt.

„Das waren lange Fußmärsche, so ohne Gaul.“ Mike füllte Hanjis Glas unaufgefordert nach.

„Wo ist er eigentlich abgeblieben?“, wollte Levi nach kurzem belustigten Schweigen von Erwin wissen.

„Bert?“ Hanji sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Levi schenkte ihr einen zweifelnden Blick und wandte sich zu Erwin, als er ihm antwortete.  
„Immer noch in China. Er überwacht die Friedenskorps.“

„Hör mal, Levi!“, schnipste Hanji vor ihm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, „Wo hat dich Erwin eigentlich aufgetrieben?“

„Peru.“

„Ist ein schönes Land, oder?“, bohrte Hanji weiter nach, auf einmal ruhig und ernst.

„Leute, ich wollte in erster Linie mit euch über euren ersten Eindruck von den Rekruten und Ausbildern reden“, lenkte Erwin von Levi ab, wofür er dankbar war.

Mike runzelte die Stirn.  
„Der neue Trainingsplan haut rein. Die Rekruten konnten heute ja kaum mehr 'nen Löffel halten.“

„In der letzten Theoriestunde sind sie auch nur noch drin gehangen“, beschwerte sich Hanji, „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?“

„Ich bin mit ihnen gelaufen und am Nachmittag mussten sie einen Parcours absolvieren.“

„Eigentlich müssten sie fit sein. Das sind gestandene Polizisten, viele aus der SEK und ein paar von der GSG9“, wunderte sich Mike.

„Sie sind auch fit, aber bequem. Ich denke sie haben sich nach einer Woche an den Trainingsplan gewöhnt“, meinte Levi und trank ein paar Schluck Bier. Es schmeckte wirklich gut und beruhigte seine Nerven.

„Ganz allgemein gesprochen“, ergriff Erwin das Wort, „Es müssen mindestens 15 Rekruten die Ausbildung abschließen und davon sollten wenigstens drei Frauen dabei sein.“

„'Ne Quote. Ist das dein ernst?“, hakte Mike nach.

„Nach der Ausbildung haben wir noch ein halbes Jahr Zeit, bevor die richtige Arbeit beginnt. Was in dieser Zeit geschieht, interessiert niemanden.“

„Ach so und da sollen die unfähigen Frauen dann rausgehauen werden?“ Hanji zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mir ist egal welches Geschlecht die Rekruten haben oder wie viele übrig bleiben sollen. Ich werde niemanden durchkommen lassen, für den ich keine sinnvolle Verwendung sehe“, stellte Levi klar, „Und wenn du dir bei deiner Auswahl etwas gedacht hast, Erwin, werden schon genügend übrig bleiben.“

Erwin blickte ihm lange und ernst in die Augen. Letztlich lenkte Hanji ihn von Levi ab.

„Ich muss Levi zustimmen. Er ist ein hervorragender Ausbilder und nach dem ersten Monat wird vielleicht nur noch die Hälfte da sein, aber mit der werden wir arbeiten können.“

„Seh ich auch so“, pflichtete Mike seiner Kameradin bei, „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sich zu viele Traumtänzer eingeschlichen haben, die nicht hart genug für den Job sind.“

Levi war froh, dass seine Kameraden seine Ansicht teilten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Erwin an seinen Methoden zu zweifeln, was ihn ziemlich ärgerte. Schließlich wusste er, wie Levi ausbildete und hatte ihn extra hier hergeholt, warum also dieses unbegründete Misstrauen?

„Wir haben noch sechs Ausbilder, die wir ins Training involvieren müssen.“

„Dann sag ihnen, dass sie den Klassenkampf beenden sollen und stell' sie als Aufsicht neben Levi“, schlug Mike vor, bevor Levi den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Das tue ich“, erwiderte Erwin etwas unzufrieden mit dem Ton.

Levi überkam plötzlich eine heiße Wut und ihm wurde das Gespräch zuviel.  
„Entschuldigt mich“, meinte er knapp, stand auf und ging zielstrebig zur Tür.

„Levi? Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Hanji besorgt.

„Levi!“, rief ihm Erwin hinterher, doch er reagierte nicht und verließ den Raum.

Er hatte keinen Bock auf diese Kindereien. Wenn diese Wichser von Altpolizisten meinten hier einen auf gekränktes Fräulein tun zu müssen, bitte, aber ohne ihn. Jetzt war er hier und verdammt nochmal, er würde diesen Job machen und diese Gören zu einer polizeilichen Anti-Terroreinheit erziehen. Er würde niemandem dabei in den Arsch kriechen und wenn Erwin es wagen sollte von ihm derartiges zu verlangen, würde er ihn einfach stehen lassen. Er hatte nicht 13 Jahre als Soldat und dabei drei Jahre im 4. Weltkrieg gedient, um jetzt an seinem Führungsstil bemängelt zu werden.  
Es war Erwins Aufgabe das Projekt zum Erfolg zu führen und das hieß nun einmal Prioritäten zu setzen. 

Als Levi in der Nacht im Bett lag, kam ihm der kalte Graus bei dem Gedanken mit den anderen Ausbildern interagieren zu müssen. Er hatte ihre abschätzigen Blicke gesehen, das tratschsüchtige Flüstern gehört.

Sie widerten ihn an.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war das erste Kapitel.  
> Für Levi und die Rekruten war es ein Aufeinanderprallen zweier Welten.  
> Ich weiß, dass Levi mit Nachnamen nicht Rivaille heißt. Ich verwende den Namen aus zwei Gründen:  
> 1\. Als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, war nur sein Vorname bekannt;  
> 2\. Ich brauche den Namen Rivaille für meinen Plot.  
> Ich hoffe, es stört sich niemand zu sehr daran.
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel wird Eren unfreiwillig noch mehr mit dem grimmigen Ausbilder konfrontiert und darf sich um seine Laufbahn sorgen.
> 
> Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen!
> 
> Bye
> 
> Minerva


	2. Regen

Nach der ersten Woche gingen zwei Leute. Markus Nehring - welch Überraschung - und eine Frau, die sich am Mittwoch die Grippe beim ersten Training mit Rivaille eingefangen hatte. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die seitdem kränkelte. Darum schmissen zwei weitere Kameraden die ESE-Ausbildung in der zweiten Woche und nach einem Monat waren sie noch 49 - 38 Männer und elf Frauen.

Der Trainingsplan war hart und Rivaille kümmerte sich nach wie vor persönlich um sie, aber er schikanierte niemanden und im Grunde hatten sie sich nach einer guten Woche an das frühe Aufstehen und die Anstrengungen gewöhnt. Umso weniger verstand Eren, dass bereits so viele freiwillig gegangen waren.

„Freiwillig?“, hakte Reiner, ein großer blonder Mann aus Nordeuropa, ungläubig nach, als Eren seine Frage in die Runde warf, „Die sind doch nicht freiwillig gegangen.“

Sie saßen am Samstag zusammen in der Mensa und genossen ihren Feierabend in großer Runde mit ein paar raren Bier. Alkohol durften sie nur heute und nur ein Mass Bier pro Person trinken. Internet und Telefone waren wie alle technischen Gerätschaften gänzlich verboten und nur einmal in der Woche war es erlaubt ein Spezialtelefon zu benutzen, um Verwandte oder Freunde anzurufen.

„Hätten wir das nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie rausgeschmissen worden wären?“, mischte sich Connie ins Gespräch ein, „Ich mein, keiner wurde je zurechtgewiesen.“ 

„Das wird auch gar nicht mehr notwendig gewesen sein. Einige meinten, sie könnten im Bett liegen bleiben, ohne dass ihre Abwesenheit in der Früh bemerkt wird“, erklärte Reiner, „Aber auch ohne Appell ist Rivaille nicht zu dumm zum Zählen und anscheinend hat er ein gutes Personengedächtnis.“

„Sie sind also wegen Ungehorsam geflogen“, fasste Eren zusammen, „So viele?“

„Also ich weiß von insgesamt sieben Leuten, die gegangen sind, weil sie genug hatten“, meinte Berthold, ebenfalls Nordeuropäer und Reiners Zimmergenosse und Kumpel.

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass hier überhaupt jemand mitmacht, der nicht ernsthaft gewillt ist etwas zu leisten. Wir sind hier nicht aus Spaß.“ Verärgert zog Eren die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie hatten eine wichtige Aufgabe vor sich. Die Europäische Sondereinheit, kurz ESE, würde gegen terroristische beziehungsweise kriminelle Vereinigungen vorgehen und Attentate bereits im Keim ersticken. Dafür mussten sie mindestens auf GSG9-Level ausgebildet werden, eigentlich besser. Da war kein Raum für Waschlappen.

„Na ja, viele wollen ihrer Karriere nachhelfen oder wurden von ihren Vorgesetzten geschickt“, erklärte Jean nach einem Schluck Bier.

„Du meinst so wie du?“, ging Eren sofort darauf ein. Dieser Kerl reizte ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit und es war fast wie ein Zwang sich mit ihm anzulegen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir will ich nicht als Fischfutter enden, sondern etwas mit meinem Leben anfangen“, konterte Jean säuerlich.

„Was hast du gesagt?“

Eren und Jean standen prompt beide wie auf ein stilles Kommando auf und starrten sich wütend an. Sie hatten bereits Übung und schon ein paar Mal kam es zu Raufereien, die von ihren Kameraden aufgelöst werden mussten. Wohl auch darum blieben die anderen sitzen und tranken augenverdrehend ihr Bier weiter.

Nur Reiner schien genug von der Situation genervt, um etwas zu sagen.  
„Leute, ihr seid kindisch. Außerdem will hier keiner als Fischfutter enden.“

„Tch, sag' das dem lebensmüden Trottel hier, der sogar durch die Psycho-Tests bei der SEK gefallen ist.“ Jean verschränkte geringschätzig die Arme vor der Brust und ein siegessicherer Glanz spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider.

Eren war einen Moment lang fassungslos und sein Magen knotete sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sackte ihm geradezu wie auf Höhenflug ab. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er in Jeans arrogantes Pferdegesicht, aus dem er am liebsten das gehässige Grinsen wischen würde. Er dachte nicht nach, als er Jean plötzlich am Kragen festhielt, doch die freie, zum Schlag erhobene Faust bohrte sich nicht in das hässliche Kiefer.

Nun hatten seine Kameraden reagiert und hielten seinen rechten Arm zurück.  
„Eren!“, flüsterte Armin neben ihm beschwörend, während Reiner seinen Arm eisern zurückhielt und Berthold bereit neben ihm stand, „Das hat doch keinen Sinn und wir sind in der Mensa. Jeden Augenblick könnte ein Ausbilder reinkommen und wenn der das sieht...“

„Tse. Ich sag ja, Psycho“, grinste Jean triumphierend, sodass Erens festgehaltene Faust zuckte.  
Aber Armin hatte recht. Wenn sie jemand in dieser Situation sah, konnte er nur verlieren. Darauf hatte es dieses Mistschwein wohl abgesehen, denn sonst verteidigte er sich und stand nicht nur abwartend rum.

Wutschnaubend schubste er Jean von sich weg und riss sich aus Reiners Griff, der ihn beinahe wieder packen wollte, aber Eren machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Auch keine Eier in der Hose, was?“, rief Jean ihm schadenfroh hinterher, was ihm eine leise Mahnung von Marco einbrachte.

Es fiel Eren unglaublich schwer nicht zurück zu gehen und dem Mistkerl die Fresse zu polieren, aber er wrang sich dennoch durch. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Schritte, die ihm kurz darauf nach Hause folgten.

Armin war ein treuer und langjähriger Freund. Sie waren sich nah wie Brüder und egal was Eren tat, er wurde nie von ihm im Stich gelassen oder verurteilt. So jemanden fand man vielleicht ein-, zweimal im Leben. Er war eine Kostbarkeit und im Stillen dankte er jeden Tag dafür, dass sie sich vor diesen vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatten.

„Woher weiß das Arschloch davon?!“, fluchte er laut, als er in ihrem Zimmer war und kickte gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz klärte seine Gedanken ein wenig.

„Jean ist bei der SEK und hat sich wahrscheinlich nach dir erkundigt. Die Möglichkeiten an Informationen zu kommen sind immerhin begrenzt.“ Armin schloss die Tür und beobachtete ihn beim Auf- und Abgehen.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie so einer zur Polizei kommt! Hätte er doch Politik und Recht studiert oder so einen Scheiß.“ Frustriert strich sich Eren durch seine braunen Haare.

„Marco hat mal angedeutet, dass er zwei Adoptivbrüder hat und nicht alle Kinder direkt studieren konnten.“

Eren sah Armin an. Es war beiden klar, dass er keine Antworten wollte, sondern nur Schimpfen und Toben - dieser Jean ging ihm einfach unter die Haut - aber Armin würde das nicht zulassen.

Seufzend ließ sich Eren aufs Bett fallen.  
„Ich muss diese Ausbildung unbedingt erfolgreich abschließen“, flüsterte er niedergeschlagen ins Kissen, weit fort mit den Gedanken.

„Das wirst du. Lass dich einfach nicht von den anderen ablenken und konzentriere dich auf das Wesentliche“, bestärkte Armin ihn mit sanfter Stimme. Es lag eine besondere innere Stärke in seinen Worten, die Eren Selbstvertrauen und Sicherheit gaben. Sein einziger Halt.

***

Nach den ersten drei Monaten änderte sich der Ausbildungsplan. Mehr Krafttraining, mehr Parcours und mehr Feldtraining. Sie waren noch 36. 30 Männer und sechs Frauen.

Es war Samstagnachmittag und sie liefen seit gut fünf Stunden im Eiltempo durch das Unterholz des Waldes, in dem sie ihr Feldtraining absolvierten. Es regnete in Strömen, sodass sie trotz der schützenden Baumkronen bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässt waren.

Eren hatte sich die ganze Woche über nicht sonderlich fit gefühlt, doch nun wurde es kritisch. Alle Gelenke schmerzten, ihm war schlecht vor Anstrengung und er japste nach Luft, sodass ihm Sasha hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

Normalerweise lief Eren immer vorne, doch mittlerweile war er in die letzte Reihe neben Armin zurückgefallen.

Sein bester Freund war kein herausragender Sportler und musste sich stets durch alle Aufgaben quälen. Armins Stärken waren seine Intelligenz, strategisches Geschick und technischen Fähigkeiten. Dass ihm das Defizit im sportlichen Bereich noch nicht zum Verhängnis geworden war, verdankte er seinem unermesslichem Ehrgeiz mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Eren“, keuchte Armin nach einer Weile, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Eren schnaufte freudlos und schüttelte bloß den Kopf aus Angst, sich am eigenen Atem zu verschlucken. Es ging ihm mittlerweile richtig schlecht.

„Wenn es zu schlimm wird, musst du abbrechen!“, beschwor Armin ihn besorgt, was er nachdrücklich mit einem Kopfschütteln abtat und ihm einen erschrocken-scharfen Blick zuwarf.  
Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht vor Rivaille und den anderen geben.

Er würde durchhalten. Koste es, was es wolle!

*~*

Erwin rieb sich müde über die Augen, während er an dem Abschlussbericht bezüglich der 1. Einheit der ESE-Ausbildung saß. Es war kein sehr erfreulicher Bericht.

Von den sechs polizeilichen Ausbildern hatten drei noch im ersten Monat aus Protest gegen Levis Person und Methoden den Dienst in dieser Einrichtung quittiert.  
Zwar musste er Mike und Hanji in dem Punkt zustimmen, dass es um den Verlust nicht schade war, doch politisch betrachtet vermittelte es ein äußerst ungünstiges Bild.

Die restlichen drei Ausbilder ließen sich immerhin von Levi dirigieren, nachdem dieser glücklicherweise ein wenig eingelenkt und ihnen seine Vorstellungen einer erfolgreichen Ausbildung erklärt hatte. Es funktionierte seitdem einigermaßen.

Erwin hatte genau gewusst, dass Levi polarisieren würde. Das hatte er immer getan. Doch nie hatte er es bereuen müssen, dass er Levi vor fast 18 Jahren von der Straße weg rekrutiert hatte. Er war der beste Soldat, dem Erwin je begegnet ist und er hatte unzählige Leben durch seine Fähigkeiten bewahren können. Das war jeglichen Ärger wegen Levis Verhalten immer wert gewesen.

Auch diesmal würde es sich lohnen, redete er sich ein. Levi war immer noch gut und gerecht in seiner unorthodoxen Art und Weise. Das hatte sich trotz aller vergangenen Geschehnisse nicht geändert. Erwin würde am Ende der Ausbildung fähige Leute für die ESE bekommen und danach würde die Zeit zeigen, wie sinnvoll und notwendig dieses politische Projekt wirklich sein würde.

Es braute sich ein dunkler Sturm über Europa zusammen.

*~*

„General-Leutnant!“

Innerlich murrend blickte Levi über die Schulter, nur um festzustellen, dass die Rekruten ihm nur noch zögerlich oder gar nicht mehr folgten. Sie blickten sich irritiert um, was Levi selbst anhalten ließ.

„General-Leutnant! Bitte kommen Sie!“, rief einer erneut nach ihm, was Levi alarmiert zurück joggen ließ.

Als er am hinteren Ende der Einheit ankam, erkannte er Arlert, der einen benebelten Jäger mühevoll stützte.

„Was ist los, Jäger?“, erkundigte er sich kalt. Er ließ seine Augen auf dem blassen Gesicht Jägers ruhen. Der Junge war definitiv krank.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Mir war nur kurz komisch, jetzt geht's wieder“, brachte Jäger bemüht mit fester Stimme heraus und versuchte wieder auf den eigenen Beinen zu stehen, doch Arlert hielt ihn fest.

„Hör auf Eren, du musst dich ausruhen!“, flehte Arlert, doch Jäger riss sich trotzdem los.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände, Sir“, sagte Jäger mit atemloser Stimme und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Die sonst feurigen Augen waren dumpf und fiebrig.

Levi sah es, bevor es passierte. Jäger knickte beim ersten demonstrativen Schritt ein und fiel haltlos nach vorne, als sein Kreislauf endgültig zusammensackte.

„Eren!“, rief Alert und versuchte ihn erneut aufzufangen, doch Levi war schneller.

Er packte Jäger unter den Achseln und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, ehe er auf den Boden aufschlug und legte ihn dort ab.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Traube um sie gebildet und viele blickten besorgt auf ihren Kameraden hinab. Und hier hätte Levi mehr Teilnahmslosigkeit erwartet.

Levi kniete sich neben seinen halbbewusstlosen Mann und legte die Hand prüfend auf seine Stirn.  
Jäger glühte und nach einem Handgriff an den rasenden Puls, war für Levi klar, dass dieser sture Idiot keinen Meter mehr gehen durfte.

Levi wusste, dass Jäger zu Übertreibungen neigte und schalt sich dafür nicht früher bemerkt zu haben, dass sein Schutzbefohlener ins Krankenbett gehörte.

Ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren oder auch nur den Mund zu verziehen, griff er nach Jägers Armen und zog ihn sich auf den Rücken.

„General-Leutnant!“, riefen einige überrascht.

„Ich kann Eren tragen, Sir“, bot sich Braun sofort an und unter anderen Umständen hätte Levi dem großen Nordeuropäer liebend gerne diesen Mehlsack auf den Rücken geladen, aber er fühlte sich diesmal zu verantwortlich, zudem waren alle Rekruten bereits am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Daher warf Levi nur einen kühlen Blick auf Braun, während er Jägers Beine mit einem elastischen Band um seine Hüfte fixierte und stakste zurück an die Spitze der Einheit.  
„Es sind nur noch ein paar Kilometer“, verlautbarte er grimmig und lief los.

***

„Du hast ihn echt neun Kilometer getragen“, staunte Hanji und pfiff anerkennend, als er seine Last auf einem Krankenbett ablud. Alert und die anderen hatte er in ihre Unterkunft gescheucht.

„Ich bin anderes gewohnt“, entgegnete Levi gleichgültig und warf sich eine ungebrauchte Bettdecke aus dem Nebenbett um. Er war völlig durchnässt und verschwitzt. Es war widerlich.

Hanji machte sich sofort über Jäger her, der sich im fiebrigen Delirium zu befinden schien.  
Es war jedes Mal interessant zu sehen, wie sich Hanjis Ausdruck veränderte, wenn sie an einem Patienten arbeitete. Ernst, aufmerksam und professionell untersuchte sie den jungen Mann.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt solange laufen konnte, er hat eine Lungenentzündung.“

„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte bemerken müssen, dass er krank ist.“

„Ahhh“, machte Hanji und begann Jäger auszuziehen, „Das ist doch Eren Jäger, nicht? Der ist gut darin seine Schwächen zu vertuschen. Sogar so gut, dass er es selber nicht mehr merkt.“

Levi setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett und beobachtete Hanji bei ihrem Tun.  
„Er ist einer der besten Rekruten.“

„Hast du seine Akte gelesen?“

„Nur den Lebenslauf. Ich wollte mir einen eigenen Eindruck verschaffen.“ Nachdenklich stützte Levi seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und stützte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände.

„Hnnn“, summte Hanji und zog Jäger das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Leib, ehe sie ihn abtrocknete, in ein Nachthemd wickelte und zudeckte, „Wenn dein positives Urteil nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn rausgeschmissen.“

Diese Aussage überraschte Levi.  
„Aus welchem Grund?“

„Aus demselben Grund, warum ihn die SEK abgelehnt hat: Er ist zu versessen darauf den Job zu kriegen. Sein Motiv ist die Vergeltung an der terroristischen Vereinigung Kcrizott. Sie haben seine Eltern bei einem Bombenattentat in Ägypten getötet und seine Adoptivschwester ins Koma geschossen“, erklärte Hanji bedauernd, während sie einen Zugang legte, um ihm Infusionen verabreichen zu können.

Levi hob eine Augenbraue an, ob der neuen Informationen und musterte den jungen Mann. Er empfand Sympathie.  
„Was schert mich sein Antrieb, wenn die Ergebnisse stimmen.“

„Er ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko“, brachte es Hanji mit tonloser Stimme auf den Punkt.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich für ihn verantwortlich bin. Ich werde ihm schon beibringen, wie er sich zu verhalten hat.“

„Ist er deine Mühe wirklich wert?“, bohrte Hanji selten ernst nach.

„Ich glaube schon. Sicher, sein Temperament braucht einen Dämpfer, aber er ist klug und willensstark“, Levi überschlug seine Beine und stütze seine Hände hinter sich auf der Matratze ab, „Wie gesagt, von dem Schrott vor meinen Füßen, ist er noch einer der brauchbarsten.“

Das wrang Hanji ein Lächeln ab.  
„Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt, was du aus ihm machst.“

***

Es dauerte zwei Stunden bis Eren aus seinem fiebrigen Schlaf erwachte. Blinzelnd schlug er seine grünen Augen auf, die von Fieber und Traum glasig schimmerten.

„Wieder bei Sinnen?“, holte Levi ihn in die Realität, die ganz langsam in Erens Wahrnehmung sickerte.

Träge wandte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme. Es dauerte kurz, bis sein Gehirn das Bild vor sich verarbeitet hatte.  
„General...Leutnant?“, krächzte Eren erbärmlich und Levi erkannte ein unterschwelliges Aufblitzen in den sonst wachen Augen.

„Du liegst im Krankenflügel. Erkläre mir, warum du das Training nicht rechtzeitig abgebrochen hast“, befahl Levi und schlug das Buch in seiner Hand zu.  
Er saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett.

„Ich“, krächzte Eren, „Ich dachte, ich könnte es ignorieren.“

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass du zu krank bist, um das gesamte Training erfolgreich zu absolvieren?“, hakte Levi scharf nach.

„Am Anfang... nicht... Dann war es zu spät“, brachte Eren hervor, ehe seine Stimme dringlich wurde, „Ich muss... diese Ausbildung bestehen.“

Levi verschränkte innerlich seufzend die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Hör mir zu, Jäger. Du bist nur noch hier, weil ich das so will. Hanji und Mike hätten dich bereits herausgeschmissen.“

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Erens Zügen wider, doch Levi überging dies.

„Sie sind der Meinung, dass du das falsche Motiv hast und kein verlässlicher Polizist bist. Bis heute hätte ich dies verneint.“

Erens Gesicht wurde noch eine Nuance blasser, obwohl er bereits kalkweiß war. Seine großen, grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, angstvoll und doch blitzte etwas unbeugsames in ihnen. Diese Augen waren ihm bereits am ersten Tag aufgefallen.

Levi erklärte darum ausführlich seinen Standpunkt.  
„In einer Einheit muss jeder wissen, was der andere kann und was nicht. Das kann für jeden Einzelnen überlebenswichtig sein. Dazu gehört natürlich, dass jeder sich selbst einschätzen kann und weiß, wie lang er seinen status quo beibehalten kann. Das hast du heute nicht getan. Keiner konnte mit deinem Versagen rechnen - das hat man deutlich an ihren Reaktionen gesehen. Fatal ist, wenn selbst du das nicht kannst. Du musst dich realistisch einschätzen, ansonsten bist du ein untragbares Sicherheitsrisiko.“

Eren starrte ihn überrascht an, riss sich jedoch kurz darauf zusammen.  
„Ich bin auch dieser Meinung, Sir. Aber ich dachte, ... ich fliege..., wenn ich krank werde... So wie die anderen.“

Levi wechselte seine übereinander geschlagenen Beine und zuckte mit der rechten Augenbraue.  
„Kein Einziger flog wegen Krankheit.“

„A-aber...“, stockte Eren verwirrt und starrte Levi ungläubig direkt in die Augen.

„Sie sind alle freiwillig gegangen oder wegen psychischen Macken von Hanji und Mike entlassen worden“, betonte Levi genervt, „Aber das waren auch nur vier, soweit ich weiß.“

Eren sah nun sprachlos an die Decke. Man konnte deutlich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehen sehen.

Levi fand es recht interessant, dass die Bälger davon ausgingen, er wäre für den Rekrutenschwund verantwortlich. Er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber es war einleuchtend, dass sie demjenigen, der sie am meisten triezte, auch ein solches Verhalten zutrauten.  
Hanji und Mike wirkten vergleichsweise wie Unschuldslämmer, die nie rigorose Entscheidungen fällen würden.

Wenn die wüssten.

„Wegen mir ist noch keiner geflogen. Aber du wirst es, wenn du nicht unter Beweis stellst, dass du für die ESE geeignet bist“, führte Levi nach einer Weile aus, was ihm Erens ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte.

„Du wirst mindestens drei Wochen nicht am aktiven Training teilnehmen können, daher wirst du stattdessen die Theorie lernen und vorarbeiten, damit du das Training nachholen kannst, sobald du völlig genesen bist.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Levi auf und ging.

Er hörte noch ein krächzendes, aber entschlossenes „Jawohl, Sir“ und hoffte, dass er sich mit dem Jungen nicht vergaloppierte.

*~*

Eren hatte sich überproportional schnell erholt und stand nach drei Wochen wieder trainingsbereit auf den Beinen. Natürlich konnte er nach den Wochen im Bett nicht sofort ins reguläre Training einsteigen und bekam von Rivaille einen Sondertrainingsplan, um sich aufzubauen.

Für ihn gab es keine Theoriestunden mehr, nur viele kurze Pausen. Einer der Ausbilder überwachte sein Training und bewertete seine Fortschritte, während die anderen mit Rivaille weitertrainierten.  
Nach drei Wochen war er laut dem Ausbilder wieder fit, sodass er sich eines Sonntagabends nach dem „freiwilligen“ Schwimmtraining den kritischen Augen des General-Leutnants ausgesetzt sah.

Die Schwimmhalle stand ihnen ganztägig zur Verfügung, aber alle gingen gleich nach dem Aufstehen schwimmen, um sich den Rest des Tages freinehmen zu können. Sie wurden nur sporadisch von verschiedenen Ausbildern überprüft und nie von Rivaille.

Umso erschrockener war Eren, als er eine Zusatzrunde am Abend schwamm - in dem Vorhaben seine Ruhe zu haben - und dann auftauchte und direkt in die ausdruckslosen, sturmgrauen Augen eines nur in Badehosen dastehenden Rivailles zu blicken.

Er ging fast unter, als er seine Hände vom Beckenrand löste, um zu salutieren, sodass sein Gruß in einem uneleganten Gurgeln unterging.

Hastig krallte er sich wieder an den Beckenrand, sein Kopf heiß und schnappte nach Luft.

„Wie alt bist du, Jäger? Zwölf?“, verlangte Rivaille kühl von ihm zu wissen, doch als Eren ihn wieder anblickte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht böse gemeint war.

„25, Sir.“

„Warum kackst du dich dann jedes Mal an, wenn du mich siehst?“ Es war sicherlich eine rhetorische Frage, aber Eren antwortete dennoch.

„Ich wollte nur respektvoll sein“, gab Eren kleinlaut zurück, was Rivailles Augenbraue zum Zucken brachte.

„Du drehst Extrarunden? Unterfordert dich mein Aufbauplan?“

Warum hatte Eren das Gefühl, dass es sich um eine Fangfrage handelte?  
„Heinrich Mayer sagte am Freitag, dass ich wieder auf dem vorherigen Trainingsstand bin...“

Ohne zu antworten sprang Rivaille ins Schwimmbecken. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte. Seine Körpergröße war Rivailles einziger Makel.

„Gut, Jäger. Da Hanji sagte, dass du den Stoff für die nächsten drei Wochen Theorie bereits gelernt hast, wirst du bis dahin von mir höchst persönlich trainiert.“

Das war der Beginn der Hölle.

***

Eren nahm am Training der anderen wieder Teil und während die in der Theorie saßen, musste er mit Rivaille weitermachen. Zwar begann er das Training langsam zu steigern, das merkte Eren, das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass es körperlich die härteste Zeit seines Lebens wurde.

Und trotzdem stand er jeden Morgen aus dem Bett auf. Egal wie sehr jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Egal wie schräg er, ob seines Humpelns angesehen wurde und gleich was Armin sagte.  
Er würde nicht hinter Levi Rivaille zurückstehen, der gottverdammt nochmal alle Übungen mit ihm zusammen ausführte und scheinbar unberührt davon war. Er war zu stur dazu.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es auch alle Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Bis heute. Es war ein heißer Frühsommertag und sie waren bereits viele Kilometer durch den Übungswald gerannt, als Eren spürte, dass er langsam ernsthaft schwächelte und spätestens zu Hause zusammenbrechen würde.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es darauf ankommen lassen sollte, erinnerte sich jedoch zu gut an Rivailles Worte. Er hoffte, dass er die richtige Entscheidung traf.

„General-Leutnant“, rief Eren atemlos zu dem vor ihm laufenden Mann.

Obwohl er keine Reaktion zeigte, wusste er, dass Levi ihm zuhörte.

„Können wir eine Pause machen?“, presste Eren zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Es kränkte seinen Stolz, aber es war vernünftig, redete er sich ein.

Schwungvoll drehte sich Rivaille um und lief rückwärts weiter. Eine unterschwellige Überraschung blitzte in den kritischen Augen, was Eren peinlich berührt über sich ergehen ließ.

„Komm mit“, befahl Rivaille und bog einen unbekannten, schmalen Pfad ab und führte Eren wohl zur Schlachtbank.

Doch sie betraten alsbald eine kleine Lichtung mit einem idyllischen Bächlein. Rivaille wurde langsamer und stoppte schließlich vor dem Bachlauf.  
„Hier können wir pausieren.“

„Wow“, staunte Eren über den schönen Platz und setzte sich erleichtert ins Gras, nachdem Rivaille es ihm vorgemacht hatte.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu erholen. Sich mit Willenskraft zu entspannen funktionierte jedoch nur bedingt, sodass er sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen nach hinten fallen ließ und seine Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkte. Es tat so gut im Gras zu liegen, dass er automatisch die Augen schloss, die Sonne und den Duft der Wiesenblumen genoss. Das Plätschern des Baches hatte eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf ihn und ließ ihn sich vollends entspannen.

Eren wusste nicht, wie lange sie schweigend auf der Lichtung zugebracht hatten, als Rivaille die Ruhe schließlich brach.  
„Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, dass du versagst.“

Das holte Eren ruckartig aus seinen Tagträumen. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Sturmgraue, die auf ihn herabblickten. Doch trotz Panik erkannte Eren ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Rivailles Augen, was ihn sich unwillkürlich beruhigen ließ.

Irgendwie hatte Eren das Gefühl, dass es nicht negativ gemeint war.

Rivaille erkannte seinen Stimmungswechsel scheinbar, denn er wandte ihm den Kopf ganz zu.

„Sie haben mich echt fertig gemacht, General-Leutnant“, grinste Eren plötzlich. Irgendetwas in ihm erheiterte sich über diese Situation.

„Hör' mit dem ewigen General-Leutnant auf. Sir oder Levi reicht“, meinte Rivaille entnervt.

„Ich darf Sie duzen?“, entfuhr es Eren ungläubig.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Balg, nur, dass Levi reicht. Davon bricht mir kein Zacken aus der Krone“, erwiderte Rivaille, weiterhin mit dem Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

„Vielen Dank, Sir!“, rief Eren geradezu enthusiastisch, was Levi die Augen rollen ließ.

„Du bist so ein Kind“, stellte Levi fest und wandte sich ab.

„Ich bin bloß temperamentvoll und ehrlich“, verteidigte Eren sein Verhalten.

„Ich dachte schon mehrmals, ich müsste dir Pisser eine Windel holen.“

„Das liegt nur an Ihrem Auftreten“, sprudelte es aus Eren, was er eine Sekunde später bereute und sich erschrocken die Hand auf den vorlauten Mund schlug.

„Du machst es gerade wieder“, stellte Levi fest und betrachtete ihn nun mit verhältnismäßig deutlichem Amüsement.

„Entschuldigen Sie“, sagte Eren, ehe er ehrlich erklärte, „Ich bin schon oft wegen meiner großen Klappe in die Bredouille geraten...“

„Du musst nur wissen, bei wem du es dir leisten kannst und bei wem sich der Ärger nicht lohnt.“

Eren blickte stirnrunzelnd in den Himmel.  
„Ich habe schon während meiner Polizeiausbildung versucht unter vier Augen mit den Ausbildern zu reden, die meiner Meinung nach etwas nicht gerecht beurteilt haben. Meistens gegenüber Dritten. Die haben mich jedoch immer nur verwarnt und sind in ihrer Vollkommenheit aufgegangen. Nachdem sie dann anfingen mich zu schikanieren, habe ich es mir die meiste Zeit dann verkniffen, aber völlig konnte ich die Schnauze nie halten. Ich bin einfach unverbesserlich.“  
Den letzten Satz sprach Eren mit verbittertem Unterton aus. Zu oft war er sich durch seine Art selbst im Weg gestanden.

„Ganz so unverbesserlich nicht, sonst würden wir nicht hier sitzen.“

Als Eren ihn wortlos fragend anstarrte, führte er ungeduldig weiter aus.  
„Du hast deine Grenzen erkannt und deinen Stolz heruntergeschluckt. Also ist bei dir noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren.“

Diese Worte brachten Eren zum Strahlen. Das war das größte Lob, das er sich hätte vorstellen können. Froh kicherte er und fuhr sich über die Stirn.

Levi schnaubte.  
„Du bist nicht nur ein Balg, sondern auch ein Mädchen.“

Statt Eren zu empören, begann er darüber zu lachen. Er fühlte sich gerade einfach gut.

„Sagen Sie“, begann Eren, „War Ihr militärisches Training körperlich anspruchsvoller als unseres?“

„Nein, wir wurden nur mehr schikaniert.“

„Ach so? Ich finde es nämlich erstaunlich, dass Sie das alles mit uns mitmachen und völlig unbeeindruckt davon bleiben können“, erläuterte Eren.

„Warum? Weil ich klein und alt bin?“, hakte Levi lauernd nach, was Eren einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er konnte sich nur reinreiten.  
„Nein, einfach nur so. Kein anderer Ausbilder hat das je mit uns gemacht...“

„Aber klein und alt bin ich?“

Eren wurde panisch.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie alt Sie sind, aber Sie sehen nicht so alt aus wie Sie wahrscheinlich sind“, und nach kurzer Pause, „I-Ich meine,... also, das war...“

„Ach, sei schon still, Rotznase!“, unterbrach ihn Levi harsch, was Eren völlig die Contenance verlieren ließ und er sich beide Arme vors brennende Gesicht schlug.

Ein leises Glucksen, ließ ihn aus seinen gedanklichen Verwünschungen schrecken und er schielte zwischen seinen Armen zu Levi empor, der ihn schmunzelnd betrachtete.

„Sie...“, begann Eren fassungslos und setzte sich wieder auf, „Sie haben mich verarscht!“

In sitzender Position war Eren wieder ein wenig größer, sodass Levi nun zu ihm hochblicken musste. Weiterhin spiegelte sich klares Amüsement in den sonst bewegungslosen Augen.  
Erens Herz machte einen Satz, als er das sah.

„Mach dir nicht gleich in die Hose, Jäger. Wenn ich angepisst bin, wirst du das schon merken.“

„Wenn mich das beruhigen sollte, dann war das gerade nicht sehr effektiv“, entgegnete Eren trocken und schneller als er denken konnte. Mal wieder...

Mit einem belustigten Schnauben stand Levi auf, was Eren ihm umgehend gleichtat.  
„Es heißt, wer's nicht im Kopf hat, hat's in den Beinen. Mal sehen, was du zu bieten hast.“

Sie sprinteten die restlichen elf Kilometer Heim.

*~*

„Hey, Levi“, rief Hanji die Treppe hoch, was ihr einen äußerst grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck einbrachte, „Was hat dich denn überfahren? Du siehst ja völlig fertig aus!“

„Wer sieht fertig aus?“, wollte Mike wissen, der wegen dem Geschrei den Hals aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum reckte.

„Levi!“, gestikulierte Hanji nach oben, musste jedoch feststellen, dass das Objekt ihrer Unterhaltung weitergegangen war, und erklärte Mike darum, „Er sieht ganz blass und müde aus. Ich mein, schlimmer als sonst.“

„Fick dich!“, fauchte Levi nach unten, was Hanji umso mehr wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinsen ließ.

Mike blickte demgegenüber eher irritiert drein und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Kann es sein, dass er endlich mal ausgelastet wurde?“

„Anscheinend“, schmunzelte Hanji und sagte dann extra laut in der Hoffnung, dass Levi es noch hörte, „Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich unser Giftzwerg von seinem Jäger-Liebling abschießen lassen!“

Das Türknallen war Hanji Genugtuung genug, Mike jedoch starrte sie an, als sei sie einer psychiatrischen Klinik entlaufen.  
„Was zur Hölle?!“

Hanji winkte lachend ab.

Der Tumult lockte auch Erwin aus seiner Wohnung und ließ ihn zwischen den Geländern hinabsehen.  
„Ich hab euch bis ins Wohnzimmer gehört. Was ist los?“

Mike deutete nachdrücklich auf Hanji, die Erwin anlächelte.

„Nix, Levi ist nur nach Hause gekommen", erklärte sie belustigt.

„Und warum war das so interessant, dass ich dafür aus meinem Roman gerissen wurde?“

„Weil Levi völlig erschöpft angekommen ist und ich ihn seit dem Krieg nicht mehr körperlich fertig gesehen habe“, erläuterte Hanji bereitwillig.

„Und warum ist das ein Grund zur Freude?“, zweifelnd warf Erwin Mike einen Blick zu, der daraufhin achselzuckend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nur so, weil ich glaube, dass er endlich gefordert ist“, zwinkerte Hanji und drehte sich schwungvoll um und scheuchte Mike von der Tür weg, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen zu können.

Erwin gab Mike ein Zeichen, dass er verhindern möge, dass Hanji - noch mehr - Alkohol trank und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ab.

Hanji war es jedoch egal, ob sie für bescheuert gehalten wurde. Sie freute sich ungemein, dass in Levi endlich wieder etwas Leben kam und er eine Herausforderung für sich gefunden hatte.

Es wurde Zeit.

*~*

Bis Eren wieder mit den anderen an den Theoriestunden teilnehmen musste - das war der reinste Urlaub - hatte er mit Levi noch intensiver trainiert als je zuvor. Falls man das noch als Training hatte bezeichnen können, denn ohne Absicht hatte sich zwischen ihnen ein Wettkampf entwickelt, der zu Erens Freude selbst Levi schlauchte. Zwar mussten sie dementsprechend öfter außerplanmäßige Pausen einlegen, doch wie sehr sich Eren verbessert hatte, merkte er vor allem, als er wieder nur noch mit den anderen trainierte.

Ihm fehlten die quasi privaten Trainingseinheiten.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er diesen Sonntag abends schwimmen ging und hoffte, dass er Levi dabei antraf.

Etwas mürrisch stellte er fest, dass die Halle dunkel und leer war. Nichtsdestotrotz zog er sich um und stieg ins Wasser. Es fühlte sich kalt auf seiner vom Tag erhitzten Haut an. Er beschloss es langsam angehen zu lassen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Seine Freunde hatten auf dem Grasstreifen vor ihrer Unterkunft grillen dürfen, was natürlich in einem heillosen Durcheinander und einigem Gekeife geendet hatte. Eren gab ja zu, dass er einer der Hauptakteure dabei gewesen war, aber Jean hatte ihn auch provozieren müssen.

Die Pferdefresse hatte sein saftiges Steak absichtlich in den Dreck fallen lassen und das war erst der Anfang.

Tief seufzend drehte sich Eren auf den Rücken und ließ sich auf der Wasseroberfläche treiben.

Es war bereits August und die Pferdefresse war immer noch nicht geflogen. Dazu war der Drecksack auch zu gut. Er stach zwar nicht sonderlich hervor, aber er bewältigte alle Aufgaben einwandfrei. Wenn sie sich nicht ständig in die Haare kriegen würden, wäre es echt nett mit allen.

Aber egal wie sehr sich Eren anstrengte, nach seinem Aufbau- und Sondertraining hatte Jean ihn erst recht verspottet. Er suchte regelrecht nach Streit und Eren verstand einfach nicht warum. Er würde ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen.

„Du sollst schwimmen, nicht pennen wie ein fauler Saftsack.“

Eren schreckte arg zusammen, sodass er aufrecht im tiefen Wasser trieb und sich gehetzt umsah.

Levi stand in Schwimmershorts am Beckenrand, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und betrachtete ihn ausdruckslos. Eren hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören.

„Ich war in Gedanken“, erklärte Eren mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte gelernt sich nicht mehr ständig bei ihm zu entschuldigen, nachdem Levi ihn des öfteren darauf hingewiesen hatte.

„Du kannst im Bett denken. Ich will schwimmen, also mach“, befahl Levi.

Eren ließ sich nicht irritieren und grinste schelmisch.  
„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir um die Wette schwimmen?“

Etwas in Levis Augen blitze und er begann ins Wasser zu steigen.  
„Erst nachdem ich mich eingeschwommen habe.“

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zierte Erens Lippen und er fing ebenfalls an sich aufzuwärmen.

***

Wenn sie anfangs noch zivilisiert alle Schwimmarten auf Zeit und Runden geschwommen waren, so waren sie zum Ende hin nur noch gekrault bis sie nicht mehr konnten.

Atemlos und vor Erschöpfung zittrig stützte sich Eren mit den Armen am Beckenrand ab. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und es war ihm etwas übel. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Chlorwasser er verschluckt hatte. Aber er fühlte sich gut. Sogar mehr als gut. Er fühlte sich fantastisch!

Levi neben ihm ächzte ebenfalls nach Luft. Nun, so viel wie ein Levi Rivaille ächzen konnte jedenfalls... Er atmete tief und schnell ein und aus.  
Eren war beim Tauchen und Brustschwimmen schneller gewesen, doch nun beim Kraulen hatte er mit einer halben Runde Abstand verloren. Dennoch war er stolz auf sich und freute sich darüber, dass er Levis Leistungen näher kam.

Es machte Spaß sich mit ihm zu messen.

„Danke“, sagte Eren drum und lächelte Levi erschöpft, aber strahlend an.

Dieser begegnete seinem Blick skeptisch.  
„Wofür? Das war reiner Selbstzweck.“

„Es hat mir trotzdem große Freude bereitet“, erwiderte Eren mit ungebrochenem Lächeln. So schnell ließ er sich nicht ins Boxhorn jagen.

„Hm“, murrte Levi und hievte sich aus dem Schwimmbecken. 

„Nächsten Sonntag um dieselbe Zeit?“, fragte Eren bemüht sachlich, doch der hoffnungsvolle Unterton hatte sich trotzdem eingeschlichen.

Levi sah über seine Schulter. Seine sturmgrauen Augen schienen ihn zu durchlöchern.  
„Vielleicht.“

Das reichte Eren. Zufrieden nickte er und grinste vor sich hin, ehe auch er sich aufraffte und zur Umkleide ging. Levi war bereits fort.

***

„Eren! Ich habe mit Ben telefoniert - du weißt schon, der aus der IT-Abteilung. Er hat seit unserem letzten Telefonat vor gut einem Monat Informationen über General-Leutnant Rivaille beschafft“, sprudelte es aus Armin heraus, als er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat.

„Häh? Was für Infos?“ Eren war nach dem anstrengenden Schwimmtraining zu müde, um alles sofort zu verstehen. Sein Gehirn befand sich schon im Halbschlaf.

„Warum er beim Militär aufgehört hat zum Beispiel“, erklärte Armin, was Erens Neugierde erweckte.

„Und?“ Er setzte sich gegenüber Armin auf sein Bett und sah den Blonden erwartungsvoll an.

Der wurde plötzlich ernst und faltete die Hände.  
„Es ist eine ziemlich schlimme Geschichte und ich hab auch wenig Details...“

„Armin“, drängte Eren ihn genervt. Jetzt hatte er ihm schon den Mund wässrig gemacht.

Armin seufzte und sah ihn an.  
„Von Anfang an: Rivaille wurde in Bangkok geboren und dort mit 17 eingezogen. Er kam damals sofort mit Smith, Zoë und Zacharias in eine Kompanie. Sie waren in der Artillerie, genauer gesagt bei den Jägern. Rivaille ist überdurchschnittlich schnell in den Rängen aufgestiegen. Noch vor dem 4. Weltkrieg war er General-Leutnant und das mit gerade mal 26 Jahren.“

„Das ist seltsam“, unterbrach Eren seinen Freund, „Er hätte nach dem Krieg im Rang zum General aufsteigen müssen und überhaupt, wie ist es möglich als Ausländer ins Europäische Heer aufgenommen zu werden?“

„Seine Eltern waren Franzosen“, meinte Armin mit einem Schulterzucken, „Und na ja, warum er nicht geehrt wurde...“

Eren wartete diesmal geduldig bis Armin weitersprach.  
„Seine Jägertruppe wurde in viele vier bis fünf Soldaten starke Einheiten aufgeteilt, um die Dörfer vor Beijing von feindlichen Truppen zu befreien. Dabei kam seine Einheit komplett um, nur er überlebte. Er kam nach Ende des Krieges vor Gericht und wurde unter Berücksichtigung seiner ansonsten herausragenden Leistungen nur freigestellt...“

„War es denn seine Schuld, dass seine Einheit umkam?“, wollte Eren betreten wissen.

„Ich weiß leider nicht mehr, aber Ben meinte, dass er sich soweit es ging unauffällig umgehört hat und er nie wirklich positive Reaktionen Rivaille bezüglich bekommen hat. Er meinte, es wirke, als habe man ihn aufgrund vergangener Taten nicht unehrenhaft entlassen wollen.“

Nachdenklich sah Eren auf seine Hände. Wenn Levi wirklich wegen Mauschelei nicht entlassen wurde, war das natürlich eine große Schweinerei - nicht nur aufgrund Gesetzwidrigkeit.

Aber Armins Informationen waren mau und ein Gerichtsverfahren komplex.  
General Smith hatte einen ausgezeichneten Ruf. Genauso Generaloberstabsärztin Zoë und Generalstabsarzt Zacharias. Warum sollten sie jemanden in ihre Mitte holen, der für den Tod von Kameraden verantwortlich ist und ungestraft davonkam?

Es sei denn, sie sind dazu gezwungen worden, schoss es Eren durch den Kopf. Dieser Gedanke war nicht unmöglich, doch er gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Levi war sicherlich ein unkonventioneller Ausbilder. Ungewöhnlich klein für einen Soldaten oder auch Polizisten. Seine Art war zwar harsch wie seine Worte, wodurch er bis jetzt sicherlich jedem bereits mehrmals auf den Schwanz getreten war, nichtsdestotrotz machte er seinen Job verdammt gut. Eren hatte, während seinen Sondertrainingsstunden mit ihm, angefangen Levi zu bewundern und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich einem gesetzmäßigem Urteil entziehen würde.

„Auf jeden Fall“, riss Armin Eren aus seinen Gedanken, „denke ich, dass wir nicht vorschnell über Rivaille urteilen dürfen. Diese allseitige Antipathie könnte auch wegen seinem Verhalten herrühren. Er scheint ja bei niemandem ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.“

Eren verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Er nahm sich vor, eines Tages die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

*~*

An einem ganz anderen Ort, weit fernab von jeglicher Kontrolle, traf ein Mann auf eine Gruppe anderer Männer.

+++


	3. Horizont

Vom 21. Dezember bis 08. Januar hatten sie frei. Es waren die ersten Ferien, dementsprechend enthusiastisch waren alle gewesen nach all der Zeit den Ausbildungskomplex verlassen zu dürfen und endlich ihre Lieben wieder zu sehen.

Eren war Vollwaise, doch seit er Armin vor über 13 Jahren kennengelernt hatte, kümmerte sich dessen Familie ebenfalls um sein Wohlergehen. Er war ihnen sehr dankbar dafür und es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und Zuneigung, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgten, doch seit Mikasa nicht mehr mit ihm bei den Arlerts sein konnte, fühlte er sich nicht mehr wohl.

Er fühlte sich schuldig deswegen, denn nie hatten sie etwas getan, dass dieses Unwohlsein rechtfertigen würde, im Gegenteil. Nichtsdestotrotz empfand er sich als Parasit, der diese heile Familie störte. Deswegen ließ er sich von Armin nur dazu überreden Heiligabend mit ihnen zu bleiben. Die restliche Zeit wollte er in München verbringen und dort in Ruhe etwas trainieren und so gut es ging entspannen.

Mithin fuhren Armin und er am 21. nach Berlin, um Mikasa im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Ihr Zustand war unverändert. Seit fünf Jahren lag sie im Wachkoma, nachdem ihr bei einem GSG9-Einsatz in den Kopf geschossen worden war. Dass sie aufwachte war möglich, denn medizinisch betrachtet, war ihr Gehirn soweit funktionsfähig. Allerdings konnte man bis heute nicht allzu viel tun, um jemandem aus dem Koma zu holen. Das musste noch auf natürlichem Wege geschehen.

Die ersten drei Jahre hatte Eren jede freie Minute an Mikasas Bett verbracht und mit ihr geredet. Im vierten Jahr hatte er es nicht mehr ertragen sie jeden Tag in diesem Bett scheinbar schlafend zu sehen. Sein Versagen bei der SEK und sein Unvermögen ihr zu helfen, hatten ihn in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt. Er besuchte sie also nur noch am Wochenende bis er für die ESE-Ausbildung zugelassen worden war und er nur noch mit den Ärzten telefonieren konnte.

Am Morgen des 23. fuhren sie nach Hamburg zu Armins Familie und Eren musste sich am ersten Weihnachtstag regelrecht aus ihrem Haus schleichen, um nicht von einem überfürsorglichen Familienmitglied doch noch aufgehalten zu werden, als er die Rückreise nach München antrat.

***

Es war zwar gespenstisch still in ihren Unterkünften, aber Eren wusste, dass wenigstens Zoë und Zacharias auf dem Gelände waren. Zoë hatte ihnen in der letzten Theoriestunde gesagt, dass sie durchgehend vor Ort sein würden und niemand vom Gelände ausgeschlossen wäre. Aber natürlich kam außer Eren keiner auf die schwachsinnige Idee auch noch den Urlaub im Ausbildungskomplex abzusitzen. Sie hatten besseres zu tun und das war völlig okay für ihn.

Nachdem er ausgepackt und eine heiße Dusche genommen hatte, legte er sich mit einem Theoriebuch aufs Bett, doch seine Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um Mikasa. Wie sie regungslos in diesem hellblauen Krankenhauszimmer lag, nur das stetige Summen der Maschinen. Ihre Haut war warm und weich und blass. Sie sah aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Eingefroren in der Zeit, wunderschön und ach so fragil.

Eren stieß zischend die Luft aus, als er das heiße Brennen in seinen Augen spürte und stand schwungvoll aus dem Bett auf. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen wegen der abrupten Bewegung.

Er musste an die frische Luft!

Gehetzt zog er Schuhe und Winterjacke an und ging die Treppen hinauf ins Dachgeschoss und dort durch eine Tür hinaus aufs Dach. Eisiger Wind blies ihm um die Nase und er rieb sich fröstelnd die Hände, obwohl sie noch warm waren. Die Kälte lenkte ihn etwas ab, als er tief die frische Luft einatmete.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Jäger?“

Eren fuhr so stark zusammen, dass er erschrocken herumsprang und mit großen Augen auf den viereckigen Überbau der Dachgeschosstür sah.

„Levi, Sir“, keuchte Eren und fasste sich ans rasende Herz. Er war fast zu Tode erschrocken.

Levi saß im Schneidersitz und militärischer Winterkleidung da und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Brauchst du neue Windeln? Deine Aufmerksamkeit und Abwehrreaktion ist erbärmlich.“

Erens Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor er den General-Leutnant angrinste.  
„Da haben Sie recht. Aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass mir der Tod hier ins Genick springt.“

„Der lauert überall“, murrte Levi, während er seine behandschuhten Hände anhauchte und rieb.

„Warum sind Sie hier?“, fragte Eren direkt.

„Weil ich nicht woanders bin“, kam es ebenso direkt schroff zurück.

Eren seufzte, ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht abwimmeln und starrte den Mann so lange an, bis der den Blick leicht genervt erwiderte.  
„Was? Starr' nicht so bescheuert.“

„Nichts“, lächelte Eren besänftigend, „Ich bin nur überrascht Sie von allen Orten gerade hier zu treffen.“

„Hm“, machte Levi und betrachtete ihn intensiv, „Solltest du die Feiertage nicht an einem reich gedeckten Tisch sitzen und dich wie ein Schwein vollstopfen?“

Erens Lächeln verschwand abrupt, doch er antwortete bereitwillig.  
„Ich habe niemanden außer Armin und seiner Familie...“

„Und warum bist du dann nicht dort?“

Eren stockte. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn innerlich, nichtsdestotrotz flossen die bisher unausgesprochenen Worte unglaublich leicht über seine Lippen.  
„Ich habe mich wie ein Eindringling in ihrer heilen Welt gefühlt“, entgegnete Eren leise und lächelte Levi mit traurigen Augen an.

„Tch.“ Levis Blick durchbohrte ihn förmlich. Trotz des abschätzigen Lauts glaubte Eren jedoch einen Hauch Verständnis zu erkennen.

„Leeeeviii~“, rief jemand laut und im nächsten Augenblick lag Eren mit dem Bauch auf dem harten Betonboden.

„Was zum-??!“

„Shhh!“, machte Levi, der plötzlich neben ihm lag und seinen Kopf unzeremoniell runter drückte.

Eren sah ihn halb verärgert, halb verwundert an. Wie in aller Welt war Levi von über der Tür so schnell zu ihm gekommen und wann zum Henker hatte er ihn auf den Boden gedrückt?!  
Der Kerl war die reinste Naturgewalt.

„Leeeviii~! Wo bist du~?“, ertönte es erneut und ließ sich Erens Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebäude gegenüber wenden. Tatsächlich stand Hanji auf dem Dach und blickte sich suchend um. Es war pures Glück, dass der Rand des Daches sie hier kauernd gerade so verbergen konnte.

„Im Schwimmbad ist er auch nicht“, brüllte Mike von unten.

„Ich seh' ihn auch nicht“, schrie Hanji vom Dach hinab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach unten.

Ein Seufzen neben ihm riss Eren aus seinen Beobachtungen und er spürte, wie Levis Griff sich von seinen Haaren löste.

„Das war knapp“, sagte er, blieb jedoch noch liegen.

„Was zum Teufel war das?!“, beschwerte sich Eren und sah auf seine Seite. Levi lag Schulter an Schulter mit ihm auf dem kalten Boden und bettete nun sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände.

„Ein Versuch mich vor der Hölle zu bewahren“, gab Levi trocken zurück.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber warum lieg ich plötzlich mit Ihnen auf dem Bauch? Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn nur Sie sich hinschmeißen?“ Eren bemühte sich ehrlich, nicht gar zu aufgebracht zu klingen, was ihm jedoch vorn und hinten nicht gelang.

Levi sah ihn schief an.  
„Stimmt“, meinte er plötzlich und sah wieder geradeaus.

„Stimmt?“, Eren war völlig perplex, „Was ist an Zoë so schlimm?“

Levi bedachte ihn mit einem Unheil versprechenden Blick, der Eren einen Schauder den Rücken hinab jagte. Dann setzte er sich in eine kniende Position und klopfte sich den Staub von der Militäruniform.

Eren sah Levi zum ersten Mal in militärischer Kleidung und es war frappierend wie gut sie ihm stand. Als sei er dafür gemacht.

„Ich bin schon seit heute früh vor ihr auf der Flucht und habe das auch noch vor bis sie schläft. Warum, musst du nicht wissen“, erklärte Levi sein Verhalten und mehr würde er anscheinend nicht bekommen.

Seufzend erhob sich auch Eren und setzte sich hin.  
„Wenn sogar Sie vor ihr fliehen, wage ich mir kaum die Stresstests in der nächsten Einheit vorzustellen.“

„Es sind noch 35 Rekruten übrig. Das Sollziel ist 15. Rechne's dir aus wie's wird“, ließ Levi beiläufig durchblicken, was Eren mit großen Augen quittierte.

„Die sollen alle durchfallen?“ Das waren miserable Aussichten!

„Nicht sollen. Werden.“ Levi rieb sich unbeeindruckt die Hände.

„A-Aber-“, stammelte Eren sprachlos, „Es sind so viele gute Leute dabei!“

Nun blickte Levi ihn wieder an. Seine sturmgrauen Augen ließen keinerlei Mitgefühl erahnen. Es war ihm vermutlich auch völlig egal, wer durchfiel.

„Also fliegt man auch jetzt nur wegen der Psycho-Tests und -Gutachten raus“, stellte Eren schnaufend fest. Er hatte Angst davor.

Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte und sich selbst beschwor, er würde Zoës analysierenden Blicken nicht ausweichen können. Beim Gedanken daran erneut zu versagen, biss er sich schmerzhaft in die Unterlippe.

„Hör mir zu, Jäger“, durchbrach Levis ernste Stimme die aufgekommene Stille, sodass Eren ihn mit verwunderten Augen ansah, „Du musst einzig und allein die Antwort auf eine Frage finden.“

Eren betrachtete ihn abwartend, versuchte fieberhaft einen Eindruck von der Frage zu gewinnen.

„Wenn du die Wahl hast entweder das größte, aber insoweit 0815-Drecksschwein vor einem fatalen Ende zu bewahren oder der Kcrizott näher zu kommen, wie würdest du dich entscheiden?“

Eren blickte ihm erstaunt direkt in die unbewegten Augen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Levi von der Kcrizott wusste, das stand alles in seiner Akte, es war vielmehr die Frage an sich, die ihn erst jetzt vollends begreifen ließ, warum er mit Argusaugen beobachtet wurde.

Seine Aufgabe bestand allein darin Menschen zu schützen. Und es wurde ihm nicht zugetraut das zu beachten.

Ernüchterung machte sich in Eren breit und er blickte auf seine kalten, nackten Finger. Gleichzeitig schwoll ein Gefühl in seiner Brust an, das ihn wieder entschlossen aufsehen ließ.  
„Ich bin Polizist geworden, um die Menschen zu beschützen und davor zu bewahren, was ich erleben musste. Sympathien sind dabei irrelevant.“

Levi begegnete seinem entschlossenen Blick mit einem regelrecht bohrendem. Eren glaubte in diesem Moment, der Mann könne ihm bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele blicken.

Es war zu viel, er sah weg.

„Eren“, erregte Levi seine Aufmerksamkeit und ließ ihn wieder in die unnahbaren Augen blicken. Er nannte seinen Vornamen zum ersten Mal.  
„In dem Moment deiner Rache wird nichts geschehen. Deine Eltern bleiben tot und deine Schwester im Koma. Es ändert rein gar nichts.“

Wut erfüllte Erens Brust bei diesen direkten, emotionslosen Worten. Es war zu persönlich, zu intim, es ging ihm direkt unter die Haut.

Doch trotz der offenen Wut in seinem Gesicht, blieb er stumm, was Levi zum Weiterreden veranlasste.  
„Je nachdem wie viel Zeit und Energie du in deine Rache investierst, wird es dir beschissener gehen, wenn du dein Ziel erreicht hast und nichts mehr zu tun übrig bleibt.“

Eren sah Levi betroffen an. Er erkannte tiefe Trauer versteckt hinter Gleichgültigkeit in den sturmgrauen Augen und begriff in diesem Moment, dass Levi von seiner ermordeten Einheit im Krieg sprach. Seine ganze Wut wurde von aufrichtigem Mitleid verdrängt.

„Wie soll man sich aus diesem gedanklichen Teufelskreis denn befreien?“

Levi schnaubte humorlos.  
„Gib dir eine sinnvolle Aufgabe, umgebe dich mit Freunden, heirate, mach Kinder und den ganzen Scheiß. Dann hängst du zu sehr am Leben, um alles für eine Racheaktion zu riskieren.“

Das brachte Eren zum Lächeln.  
„Danke, Levi. Ich hoffe, dass auch Sie diesen Weg gehen werden.“

Nun war es an Levi verdutzt zu sein.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass dich Balg das etwas angeht“, wehrte er ab und bedachte Eren mit einem eisigen Blick, der ihn schaudern ließ.

In der Tat, man merkte es, wenn man Levi anpisste. 

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern“, beschwichtigte Eren schnell. Er meinte es ernst und ehrlich.

Levi starrte ihn weiterhin kühl an, doch die Kälte war aus seinen Augen gewichen. Eren war selbst überrascht davon, dass er so versöhnlich sein konnte, normalerweise ritt er sich immer unwiederbringlich in den Schlamassel.

Beide fuhren sie zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihnen aufgeschlagen wurde.

„Leeeviii! Da bist du ja endlich!!!“, rief Hanji triumphierend und warf sich enthusiastisch auf die Knie, um einen entsetzten Levi überschwänglich zu umarmen.

Sie ließ sich nicht von ihm wegdrücken, als sie ihre Wange mit zermalmender Wucht an seine presste.  
„A~lles Gute zum Geburtsta~g!“, trällerte Hanji, was Eren blass werden ließ.

„Oh, Sie haben heute Geburtstag, Sir?! Dann wünsche ich-“

„Lass stecken, Balg“, unterbrach Levi ihn böse und erstickte Erens Versuche ihm die Hand zu schütteln, bevor er sie ganz ausstrecken konnte.

„Oooh, Levi! Du alter Giftzwerg“, kicherte Hanji und Eren wunderte sich, dass sie nicht tot umfiel bei dem Blick, mit dem Levi sie durchbohrte, „Ich bin extra um fünf aufgestanden, aber da warst du schon weg. Ich hab dich überall gesucht, selbst durch den Wald bin ich gerannt, aber nichts. Du hast dich echt gut versteckt. Aber jetzt haaab ich dich!“

Fröhlich wippte sie mit Levi in den Armen hin und her.

„Ah, da ist ja unser verlorener Sohn“, grinste Mike, der nun ebenfalls hergefunden hatte, jedoch sicherheitshalber in der Tür stehen blieb, als er Levis Blick bemerkte.

„Jaaa~“, grinste Hanji glückselig und schien nicht daran zu denken, Levi in nächster Zeit loszulassen.

Der ließ es vor sich hin brodelnd mit routinierter Resignation über sich ergehen.

„Hey, Leute! Hier ist es arschkalt. Lasst uns reingehen und was trinken.“

„Jaaaa, ich habe ganz viel Essen und Trinken für dich und es gibt sogar einen Kuchen“, strahlte Hanji und sah Levi direkt in die stechenden Augen.

„Fick dich“, sagte er ihr trocken mitten ins Gesicht, was rein gar nichts an ihrem Strahlen änderte. Im Gegenteil, sie grinste nur noch breiter.  
„Aber erst nachdem du alles probiert hast.“

Schwungvoll stand sie plötzlich auf und zog Levi am Handgelenk mit sich. Er versuchte gar nicht mehr sich loszueisen. Womöglich würde das die ganze Situation nur verschlimmern und das unabwendbare verzögern.

Eren kam sich vor wie ein Kind, das mit großen staunenden Augen in ein Zoogehege mit den erdenklich faszinierendsten Tieren guckte.

Hanji hatte Levi bereits bis zur Tür geschleift, als die sich nochmal umdrehte und ihn erstmals beachtete.  
„Du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen, Jäger. Nicht wahr, Levi?“

„Fick dich und mir egal“, knurrte Levi. Das galt jedoch nicht Eren, sondern der eindeutig hyperaktiven Frau neben sich.

„Vielen Dank, General-Leutnant!“, lächelte Eren, was ihm kurzzeitig Levis Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte, ehe er wieder von Hanji mitgeschleift wurde.

Nachdem die Dachtür zufiel, wurde Eren zweierlei klar.  
Die Stille auf dem Dach wog bleiern in ihrer schreienden Einsamkeit.  
Und Zoë und Zacharias waren nicht zur Zusammenarbeit mit Levi gezwungen worden.  
Sie empfanden echte, ehrliche Freundschaft.

***

Eren zog sich zügig ein gebügeltes, weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans an, ehe er sich ziemlich nervös auf den Weg zum Appartementgebäude der vier Militärs machte.

Es war unüblich für einen Rekruten sich privat mit Vorgesetzten abzugeben. Das gab nur böses Blut unter seinesgleichen. Selbst bei seinem Sondertraining mit Levi hatten viele die Nase gerümpft und Jean hatte ihm vorgeworfen sich mit dem „Feind“ zu verbrüdern, um Vorteile rausschlagen zu können.

Das war natürlich lachhaft. Das Training war körperlich die Hölle gewesen. Zwar hatte er die Zeit mit Levi aus vielerlei Gründen genossen und ihr kleiner Wettkampf bereitete ihm ungemein Freude.  
Eine Bevorzugung stand jedoch außer Frage, das war Eren mit der Zeit klar geworden. Levi würde ihn ohne zu zögern zum Teufel jagen, wenn er seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllte.

Es sei denn, man betrachtete ihre Gespräche über Erens Schwächen als Vorteil... Die hatten ihn tatsächlich weitergebracht.

Noch unsicherer als vorher stand Eren vor der Tür. Es wäre vermutlich unhöflich sich jetzt nicht blicken zu lassen, überlegte er sich und beschloss maximal eine halbe Stunde zu bleiben.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er die Haustür und trat in den Eingangsbereich. Vor ihm war das Treppenhaus und von rechts drangen Stimmen an sein Ohr. Er schluckte abermals, als er die Tür öffnete.

Er wurde von den Blicken Smiths und Zacharias' begrüßt und fühlte sich sehr klein.

„Ah, Jäger! Komm nur her“, begrüßte ihn General Smith mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Er ging etwas steif hin und schüttelte mit einem höflichen Lächeln die dargebotenen Hände.  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, wünschte Eren.

„Frohe Weihnachten“, lächelte Smith zurück, ebenso Zacharias.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Hanji und Levi sind gerade oben. Sie bewacht ihn beim Duschen, damit er nicht wieder abhaut“, grinste Zacharias und warf Smith einen amüsierten Blick zu, der leise lachte.

„Vielen Dank, dass ich hier sein darf“, brachte Eren kleinlaut hervor und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, dass ihm die Unsicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Die Männer sahen ihn weiterhin gutmütig an, sichtlich sein Unwohlsein vermindern wollend.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Dekoration dieses Aufenthaltsraumes auf. Überall hingen Luftschlangen und Ballons. Auf dem anscheinend hineingetragenen Küchentisch lag Konfetti und gefaltete Papierschwäne thronten auf den schlichten Kasernentellern.

„Hanji hat sich mal wieder echt reingehängt“, kommentierte Zacharias Erens Beobachtungen.

„Das ist wirklich lieb“, entfuhr es Eren ehrlich.

„Ja, das ist es“, lachte Zacharias mit Smith.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abrupt von der aufschlagenden Tür abgelenkt. Levi kam mit grimmiger Miene in den Raum gestakst, gefolgt von einer dauergrinsenden Hanji.

„Levi!“, ging Smith sogleich mit eloquentem Lächeln auf Levi zu und schüttelte seine Hand, „Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute fürs kommende Lebensjahr!“

Levi musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um dem zwei Köpfe größeren Mann in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Danke, Erwin“, erwiderte Levi sichtlich widerwillig, doch seine Augen verrieten eine gewisse Rührung, was Eren zum Lächeln brachte.

„Auch von mir nochmal alles Gute! Schön, dass du da bist“, lächelte Zacharias und klopfte Levi auf die Schulter. Eren hatte den Eindruck, er meinte nicht nur diesen Tag.

„Danke“, gab Levi zurück und wurde daraufhin gleich wieder von Hanji von hinten umarmt.

„U~nd was sagst du zur Dekoration?“

„Grauenhaft“, entgegnete Levi trocken und sah Hanji von der Seite an, die seine Bemerkung komplett ignorierte.

Eren nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen zweiten Gratulationsversuch.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, lächelte er verlegen und hielt Levi die Hand hin.

Diesmal ergriff er sie. Levis Händedruck war fest und seine Haut angenehm warm.  
„Danke, Jäger.“

„Hey, Eren! Was hältst du davon mir mit dem Essen zu helfen?“, schlug Hanji vor und ließ endlich von Levi ab. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Zoë die Rekruten beim Vornamen nannte.

„Gerne.“ Es war schließlich eine direkte Aufforderung.

„Bitte sag' mir, dass du nicht selbst gekocht hast“, hakte Levi nach.

Hanji winkte ab.  
„Nein, nein. Ich habe einen Partyservice engagiert.“

„Hanji sah diesmal davon ab uns allen Durchfall zu bescheren“, lachte Zacharias und kassierte dafür einen freundschaftlichen Ellbogenhieb von seiner Kameradin.

„Aber geschmeckt hatte es“, grinste sie.

„Das war ja das Tückische daran“, schmunzelte Smith.

„Ja, ja, als wenn ihr das mit den vorhandenen Zutaten besser hingekriegt hättet“, winkte Hanji gutmütig ab und griff nach Erens Handgelenk, um ihn aus dem Raum, über den Flur und in die geräumige Küche zu ziehen.

„Sooo, in der Kühltruhe sind die ganzen Snacks“, erklärte Hanji, „Ich mache dann mal die Suppe warm.“

Eren öffnete die breite Kühltruhe und staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen Tabletts mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten.  
„Was ist mit dem rohen Truthahn, Generaloberstabs-?“

„Hanji reicht“, unterbrach sie ihn, „Wir haben keinen Stock im Arsch und der Vogel müsste in die Tiefkühltruhe. Außer Levi ist hier keiner in der Lage etwas halbwegs essbares zu kreieren.“

„Ich kann kochen“, entfuhr es Eren unbedacht - wie ihm auffiel, als Hanji ihm einen Unheil versprechenden Blick zuwarf, wobei ihre Brillengläser im kalten Küchenlicht reflektierten.

„Ohhh, Eren! Kannst du den Truthahn zubereiten?“

Ihr Blick ließ keine Widerworte zu. Er nickte verschüchtert.

„Wunderbar!“, trällerte sie, „Bist du dann so lieb und machst ihn? Die Zutaten dafür müssen da sein.“

Abermals nickte Eren, was Hanji freudvoll jubeln ließ.

*** 

Nachdem er Hanji mit den Tabletts geholfen und den Truthahn in den Backofen geschoben hatte, atmete er erst einmal tief durch.

Er war alleine in der Küche und es war mucksmäuschenstill. Das Inventar war beinahe ungebraucht und hochmodern. Der Truthahn würde in einer halben Stunde fertig sein. Bis dahin würde er hier warten und die Ruhe genießen.

Er traute sich nicht recht zu den anderen. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platze.

Eren hörte die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums klicken und Schritte. Es war nicht schwer Hanjis Gang zu erkennen. Sie bewegte sich immer schnell und mit selbstbewusstem Rhythmus. Im Gegensatz dazu bewegten sich Smith und Zacharias gemächlich.

„Hey, Eren!“, platzte Hanji sogleich in die Küche, „Kommst du nicht rüber was essen?“

Eren stieß sich von der Küchentheke ab und stellte sich gerade hin.  
„Danke, aber ich warte lieber auf den Truthahn.“

„Hast du keinen Hunger?“, Hanji sah ihn prüfend an, was ihn nervös an seinem Hemdsaum spielen ließ.

„Noch nicht so wirklich. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass ich's nicht verpfusche mit dem unbekannten Ofen...“ Es war nicht gelogen, auch wenn der Truthahn in den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten sicherlich nicht von ihm bewacht werden musste.

Hanji trat mit wildem Blick neben ihn, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Bei dieser Frau fühlte er sich stets wie eine Laborratte.  
„Sag' mal, Eren“, fing sie mit ruhiger Stimme an und sah ihm womöglich bis in den letzten Winkel seiner Seele, „Du weißt doch, dass wir dich nicht eingeladen hätten, wenn wir deine Anwesenheit für problematisch hielten, nicht wahr?“

Eren starrte sie sprachlos an.

„Du brauchst dich nicht unwohl zu fühlen. Wir sind Kriegsveteranen. Wir trennen persönliches und berufliches strikt“, erklärte Hanji mit ernster und harter Stimme. Eren schauderte es innerlich.

Er nickte mechanisch.  
„Ja, Gen-... Ja, Hanji.“

„Wunderbar!“, rief sie fröhlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Dann komm!“

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug folgte er ihr.

Die drei Männer saßen an dem aus der Küche herbeigeschafften Esstisch und unterhielten sich. Hanji bedeutete ihm sich neben sie zu setzen, sodass sie zwischen ihm und Levi saß, gegenüber Smith und Zacharias.

Eren erwiderte das höfliche Lächeln von den beiden blonden Männern, während Levi ausdruckslos auf seinen Teller starrte und lustlos aß. Der General-Leutnant schien immer noch nicht sehr begeistert von der Aktion zu sein.

Es wurde über die aktuelle Politik diskutiert, bevor Hanji das Thema abrupt wechselte.  
„Na, Levi? Wie fühlst du dich nun mit 34?“

Eren verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Wasser und hustete in eine Serviette.

„Da scheint einer ja ganz überrascht von deiner Jugend zu sein, Levi“, grinste Zacharias schelmisch, was Smith und Hanji lachen ließ.

Eren, der von allen angestarrt wurde, winkte verlegen ab, als er wieder Luft bekam.  
„Nein, nein! Das ist es nicht. Ich hab mich bloß verschluckt“, versuchte er sich rauszureden.

„Ja, ja“, grinste Zacharias, wofür Eren ihm einen offen genervten Blick zuwarf.

„Wie alt hättest du mich denn geschätzt, Eren?“, ertönte plötzlich Levis Stimme und zog seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Schon wieder hatte er ihn mit Vornamen angesprochen.

Es dauerte ein paar Herzschläge bis ihm die Frage wieder einfiel und der abwartende Blick Levis ihn in der Gegenwart festhielt.  
„Ich weiß nicht... Bei Ihnen ist das schwer zu schätzen“, antworte Eren wahrheitsgetreu.

„Das ist die typische Ausrede“, scherzte Zacharias und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Nein, es ist bei Levi wirklich nicht einfach mit seinem grimmigen Blick“, feixte Smith.

„Wie alt schätzt du uns denn?“, wollte Hanji amüsiert wissen.

Eren sah sie mit großen Augen leicht flehentlich an.  
„D-Das i-ist... Ich mein, ich bin nicht sonderlich gut das Alter von Leuten einzuschätzen“, stotterte er überfordert und spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen. 

„Sag einfach das Erste, was dir in den Sinn kommt“, bekräftigte Smith ihn freundlich lächelnd.

„Jupp, ist immer interessant sich von Fremden mal einschätzen zu lassen“, grinste Zacharias und biss in ein belegtes Brötchen.

Eren seufzte innerlich.  
„Wenn man die berufliche Laufbahn betrachtet, dann müssten Sie alle eigentlich Mitte Vierzig und Fünfzig sein, aber jetzt so aus dem Bauch hätte ich Ende Dreißig, Anfang Vierzig gesagt.“

„Was meinst du, wer der Älteste ist?“, hakte Hanji neugierig nach.

„General Smith. Allein schon wegen dem Rang“, antwortete Eren wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Fast, Erwin und Mike sind dieses Jahr 40 geworden, wobei Mike zwei Monate älter ist. Wie alt schätzt du mich?“ Hanji deutete mit dem Finger auf sich und schenkte ihm einen herzzerreißenden Welpenblick.

„16“, meinte Eren trocken und bevor er denken konnte, was ihm eine Millisekunde später erneut heiß werden ließ.

Doch die anderen brachen in Gelächter aus, sogar Levis Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt.

Hanji schlug ihm breit grinsend auf die Schulter.  
„Na, geht doch! Du kannst auch locker sein, eh, Eren“, prustete sie gut gelaunt und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du in dem Alter warst“, schnaubte Levi, „Du warst mit 20 schon ein unerträgliches Miststück.“

„Heeey“, rief sie empört und gab nun Levi einen Klaps auf den Arm, „Es hat dir doch gefallen, wie ich dich immer gestalkt habe.“

Levi verzog nur die Mundwinkel verekelt, aber seine Augen verrieten gutmütiges Amüsement.

„Hanji ist 33 und unser Küken“, klärte Zacharias auf, als er sich beruhigt hatte und schob sich ein weiteres Brötchen in den Mund.

„Apropos Küken“, entfuhr es Eren erschrocken und stand abrupt auf, „Ich muss den Truthahn rausholen!“

Er stob in die Küche - hinter sich heiteres Gelächter - und war gerade noch rechtzeitig da, um den Vogel rauszuholen, ehe er austrocknete. Er stellte sich mit diesen Hightech-Öfen immer etwas an. 

„Puh.“ Eren seufzte erleichtert und machte sich daran den Truthahn zu zerlegen.

Er hörte, wie sich die Türe hinter ihm schloss und drehte sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck herum, nur um überrascht festzustellen, dass Levi hinter ihm an der Tür gelehnt stand. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen bewegte er sich wie ein Panther. Kraftvoll, geschmeidig und verdammt leise.

„Und? Hast du's versaut?“

„Nein. Aber daran gibt es auch nicht viel zu versauen. Ich habe schließlich im Grunde nur eine Marinade dazu machen müssen wegen den ganzen anderen Beilagen von Hanji“, lächelte Eren und wandte sich wieder dem Truthahn zu.

„Tsk. Sie hat es wieder mal übertrieben. Das Weib übertreibt ständig alles“, sinnierte Levi und trat neben Eren, um ihn zu beobachten, „Kannst du wirklich kochen?“

„Ja“, schmunzelte Eren und driftete in Erinnerungen ab, „Früher hat mich das nicht interessiert und immer nur genervt, wenn ich meiner Mutter in der Küche helfen musste. Erst als Mikasa dann bei uns gelebt hat, hab ich aus Eifersucht manchmal freiwillig mitgemacht. Allerdings hab ich die meiste Zeit trotzdem nur Unsinn getrieben und mir ständig in die Finger geschnitten. Erst nachdem meine Eltern umkamen und wir den Fraß im Kinderheim nicht mehr ertrugen, haben wir uns heimlich in die Heimküche geschlichen und dort versucht selber zu kochen. Bei zwei Elfjährigen kann man sich das Ergebnis anfangs vorstellen, aber mit der Zeit und dem Segen des Hausmeisters, der uns erwischt hatte, ist es besser geworden. Mittlerweile bin ich recht gut und Armin hat mich immer gezwungen zu kochen, als wir zusammengewohnt haben.“

Eren merkte plötzlich verlegen, dass er auf seinen Vorgesetzten gerade mit völlig unerheblichen, privaten Dingen eingeredet hatte und warf einen Blick zur Seite. In den sturmgrauen Augen spiegelte sich leichte Überraschung, aber Levi schien nicht genervt zu sein.

„Hm“, Levi lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Theke und verfolgte weiterhin sein Tun, „Bei uns bin ich der Einzige, der Nahrungsmittel nicht vergewaltigt und verstümmelt. Die anderen Drei kannst du in der Pfeife rauchen.“

„Unsere Gemeinschaftsküche hier ist auch nur Dekoration. Außer Sasha kocht keiner mal etwas und ich hüte mich davor ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich's kann.“ 

„Angst sie abzuweisen?“

Eren stockte kurz, dachte nach.  
„Ich tue Leuten gerne Gefallen und kann sie schlecht ausschlagen, wenn es keinen triftigen Grund dafür gibt. Ich bin da wohl zu gutmütig.“

„Besser jemanden mal vor den Kopf stoßen als etwas gar nicht zu tun.“

„Ja, das stimmt schon...“ Eren richtete das Fleisch auf einer großen Platte zurecht und goss die Marinade darüber. Es roch fantastisch und er freute sich darauf nach all der Zeit wieder einen Truthahn essen zu dürfen.

„Okay, fertig“, Eren nahm die Platte und freute sich, dass Levi den Soßenspender nahm und ihm die Tür aufhielt, „Danke.“

„Wenn das so schmeckt wie es riecht, wird dich das Vierauge allein schon rausfliegen lassen, um dich als Koch anzustellen.“

Eren freute sich über das verkappte Kompliment und schöpfte daraus das Vertrauen seine Neugierde in Worte fassen zu dürfen.  
„Darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?“

„Versuch's.“

„Sind Sie und Hanji ein Paar?“

Levi blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah ihn an, als hätte er drei Köpfe - und bereit jeden einzelnen davon abzuschlagen. Wenn er sich bei dem Blick nicht fast in die Hose gemacht hätte, hätte er darüber lachen müssen.

„Wie war das?“, hakte Levi mit gefährlich leiser Stimme lauernd nach.

„Ähm-“ Mehr brachte Eren nicht über die Lippen. Was war so schlimm an der Frage?

„Wie kommst du auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee?“

„Nur so vom ganzen Verhalten her... Es wirkte sehr vertraut.“ Wer traute sich denn sonst den General-Leutnant ständig zu umarmen und anscheinend hatte sie ja mal ein Auge auf ihn geworfen gehabt...

„Wir kennen uns seit vierzehn Jahren“, erklärte Levi und sah ihn befremdet an, „Wir haben den Vierten Weltkrieg zusammen durchgemacht. Und es ist Hanji.“ Der letzte Satz sollte nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen alles erklären.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, oder so...“, stammelte Eren mit heißem Kopf.

Levi schnaubte, aber seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich deutlich.  
„Ich bin nicht beleidigt. Ich bin nur verblüfft, dass jemand auf so eine abwegige Idee kommen könnte.“

„Entschuldigung.“

„Wenn du dich heute Abend noch einmal für irgendetwas entschuldigst, trete ich dir so hart in den Arsch, dass du an meiner Schuhspitze nuckeln kannst“, verkündete Levi trocken und drehte sich um.

Eren nickte und folgte ihm verschreckt.

*~*

Zufrieden ließ sich Hanji neben Levi auf die Couch fallen. Sie hatte sich überfressen und fühlte sich träge. Das Essen und vor allem der Truthahn waren fantastisch gewesen. Sie hatte kaum mit dem Essen aufhören können.

Levi hielt sich an einem Weinglas fest und ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Glaubst du, ich kann von Eren verlangen, dass er für uns kocht, bis die Ferien vorbei sind?“ Sie starrte so lange auf Levis Profil, bis er so genervt war, dass er ihren Blick erwiderte. Das funktionierte fast immer.

„Du kannst dir ja kochen beibringen lassen.“

„Das wäre sicherlich lustig“, grinste sie bei dem Gedanken an das vermutliche Chaos dabei.

Sie blickte wieder zum Küchentisch. Die Jungs hatten Eren dazu überredet ihm Poker beizubringen und er lernte erstaunlich schnell.

„Was hältst du von ihm“, erkundigte sich Hanji wohlwissend, dass sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Was soll ich schon von ihm halten? Er ist ein stures Kind mit großem Potenzial, das Angst vor der eigenen Courage hat.“

Hanji grinste bei Levis Worten in sich hinein.  
„Ja, ja. Mit der falschen Behandlung kann man das beste Rennpferd zum alten Klepper verkommen lassen.“

Levi trank einen großen Schluck, Verachtung in den Augen. Er hatte selbst viele Arschlöcher erdulden müssen, die versucht hatten ihn kaputt zu machen.

„Wenn er sich in den Stresstests gut schlägt und auch deine Teamwork-Einsätze meistert, können wir aus ihm richtig etwas machen. Er braucht nur die richtige Anleitung beziehungsweise noch mehr von deiner Anleitung.“

„Werte mich hier nicht zum Mentor auf.“

„So wie er dich anhimmelt, bist du das schon längst.“

Levi sah sie auf diese Aussage hin befremdet an und schweifte mit seinem Blick anschließend zu Eren, der am Pokertisch schwitzte.

Hanji wusste, dass Levi sich vor emotionalen Bindungen scheute und er sich sowohl unwohl mit Anerkennung fühlte als auch kaum ertrug, wenn jemand ihn durchschaute. Die Aussicht, dass er sich unter Umständen um Eren aus persönlich begründeter Verantwortung kümmern könnte, ließ ihn zurückschrecken.

Und das wollte Hanji unter allen Umständen verhindern.  
„Du bist der Einzige, der dem Jungen die Gelegenheit gibt sich weiterzuentwickeln. Man erkennt deutlich an seinen manchmal forschen Worten und seinem Einsatzwillen, dass er im Grunde einen starken Charakter hat und ein ehrlicher, mutiger Mensch ist. Ich kann nur erahnen, dass seine vorherigen Ausbilder und Vorgesetzten davon verschüchtert und unfähig waren und ihn deswegen systematisch gedrückt haben. Und nun können wir ihm die Chance geben alles aus sich herauszuholen.“

„Und warum soll ich Babysitter spielen? Ich bin kein Seelenklempner. Mach du das halt.“

„Weil du ihn verstehen kannst. Ich kann es nur nachvollziehen. Das ist ein großer Unterschied“, erläuterte sie und lächelte dann schelmisch, „Außerdem scheint ihm deine direkte Art und Holzhammer-Methode zu liegen.“

„Tch.“ Levi wandte sich von ihr ab als hätte sie ihn beleidigt und füllte sein Glas nach.

Sie würde den Teufel tun und ihm sagen, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, dass Eren durch Levis Fassade blicken konnte. Hanji hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihm gelang, aber er las womöglich mindestens genauso gut in seinen Augen wie sie. Das durfte Levi nicht erfahren, er würde sich sofort zurückziehen.

Irgendwie hatte Eren es geschafft Levis Ehrgeiz zu entfachen und dass er sich wohler in seiner Haut fühlte, gleichzeitig konnte Levi ihm beibringen seine Möglichkeiten und Grenzen zu akzeptieren.  
Sie taten einander momentan gut und Hanji hoffte, dass es so blieb und Levi sich langsam erholen würde.

*~*

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, ehe sich Eren von seinen Vorgesetzten verabschiedete.

Erwin und Mike - er durfte sie nun auch beim Vornamen nennen - hatten ihn beim Poker ziemlich ausgenommen. Zwar konnte er die eine oder andere Runde für sich entscheiden, aber es stand in keinem Verhältnis, sodass sie ihn pleite machten und Hanji als Ausgleich vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er für sie alle fünf bis zum Ferienende kochte.

Eren war das ganz recht. Er brauchte sein Geld und Kochen machte ihm Spaß. Außerdem verbrachte er gerne Zeit mit den anderen und hoffte, noch viel von ihnen und über sie lernen zu können.

Eren wollte gerade die restlichen Lebensmittel aufräumen, bevor er schlafen ging und hatte daher mit Hanji abgesprochen, dass er die Haustür zuziehen würde, während die anderen zu Bett gingen. Levi war bereits vor geraumer Zeit plötzlich verschwunden gewesen, doch es schien keinen wirklich zu stören.

Seufzend rieb er sich über die müden Augen, während er alle Essensreste in verschließbare Glasschüsseln ordnete, sodass nichts schlecht wurde.

Die Tür wurde hinter ihm geöffnet, was ihn sich verwundert umdrehen ließ.

Levi stand da. Er trug lediglich schwarze Shorts und ein dunkles Shirt, scheinbar sein Schlafgewand, und blickte ihm mit erhobener Augenbraue entgegen.  
„Hast du's so nötig, Schleimer?“, begrüßte er ihn mit leicht rauer Stimme.

Eren war zu müde, um sich in irgendeiner Form in Panik versetzen zu lassen.  
„Die Anderen waren so erheitert und abgelenkt, dass ich mich lieber selber um das Essen und Geschirr kümmern wollte. Es gab auch keine Einwände.“

„Tch. Auch eine Art, um stockbesoffen und faul zu umschreiben. Was schert es dich?“

„Eigentlich gar nicht“, erwiderte Eren und beobachtete, wie Levi in die Küche trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Warum lässt du's dann nicht liegen, wenn du dich nicht einschleimen willst?“

Eren schnaubte. Ihm war ehrlich gesagt gar nicht der Gedanke gekommen, man könne ihn als Arschkriecher sehen. Das Essen und alles war einfach übrig geblieben und bevor es schlecht wurde, hatte er sich eben dem angenommen. Aus Anstand.

Aber eigentlich... hauptsächlich...

„Ich wollte noch nicht schlafen gehen.“  
Eren wandte sich von Levi ab und verschloss die letzte Schüssel.

Er achtete nicht weiter auf den General-Leutnant, als er die ganzen Schüsseln im Kühlschrank ordnete, um auch die Letzte verstauen zu können.

Er hörte ein Klicken und Klappern, drehte sich um und sah Levi das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumen.

„Sie müssen nicht-“

„Ich weiß, Rotzlöffel“, unterbrach und ignorierte er ihn.

Eren atmete tief durch und begann währenddessen die Ablage zu wischen und ging auch in den Aufenthaltsraum, um die letzten Brösel vom Küchentisch in eine Handschaufel zu kehren.

Levi stieß kurze Zeit später zu ihm.

„Können Sie mir eventuell mit dem Tisch helfen?“, fragte Eren ihn.

Levi sah ihn ausdruckslos an.  
„Nein, dass sollen die anderen gefälligst selber machen. Die sind Schuld an dem ganzen Zirkus.“

„Warum sind Sie so mies gelaunt? Es war doch lieb von ihnen sich die Mühe zu machen.“ Eren sprach schneller als er dachte, aber obwohl ihm Levis Blick daraufhin schlimme Schmerzen versprach, empfand er Unverständnis und sogar leichte Wut für Levis undankbares Verhalten.

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten“, grollte Levi mit tiefer, bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Dennoch war es eine sehr liebe Geste. So etwas machen nur gute Freunde und... argh.“ Eren biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich nicht weiter um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

Er wandte sich von Levi ab und wischte nochmals über die Tischkante. Ein Fehler.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sein Kopf kraftvoll auf die Tischplatte geschlagen. Er konnte ihn gerade so noch rechtzeitig drehen und sich mit den Händen soweit dagegenstemmen, dass er mit der Wange auf das Holz gedrückt wurde und der einzige Schmerz im Endeffekt von der Hand in seinen Haaren herrührte, die sich fest in ihnen verkrallt hatte.

„Du kleines wertloses Stück Dreck glaubst wirklich mich belehren zu müssen“, zürnte Levi mit kalten Augen. Eren wurde deutlich bewusst, wie gefährlich dieser Mann sein konnte. Aber witzigerweise fand er diesmal keine Furcht oder Unsicherheit in sich.

Entschlossen und ungebrochen starrte Eren Levi direkt an.  
„Ich will Sie nicht belehren. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Sie den ganzen Tag versucht haben vor ihnen zu fliehen, obwohl sie Sie wirklich mögen und Ihnen nur Gutes wollen.“

Der Griff in Erens Haar verstärkte sich und er wurde etwas fester auf den Tisch gepresst, doch trotz der Schmerzen und Demütigung rührte Eren sich keinen Millimeter. Er würde nicht nachgeben und nicht aufbegehren.

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben riss Levi Eren an den Haaren nach hinten und ließ los, sodass er hart auf den Hintern fiel. Automatisch fasste er sich an den Kopf und rieb sich widerwillig seufzend über seine brennende Kopfhaut.

„Du elendiges Balg brauchst nichts zu verstehen. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß und steck deine Nase nicht in Angelegenheit, die dich 'nen feuchten Scheißdreck angehen.“ Levi stand bedrohlich vor ihm und trotz der Boxershorts strahlte er so etwas angsteinflößendes aus, dass Eren nun doch kurz nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich weiß, es stand mir nicht zu, Sir. Aber deswegen müssen Sie nicht gleich körperlich werden.“

Eren konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Levi vor ihm hockte, ihn am Kragen gepackt und vor sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und er spürte Levis gleichmäßigen Atemzüge auf seinem Mund und Kinn. Er bemerkte den Duft frisch gewaschener Wäsche und etwas anderem - Levi roch gut.

Eren wusste nicht, ob sein Herz aus aufkommender Panik begann zu rasen oder weil Levi so arg in seinen Intimbereich eingedrungen war, dass er jede Pigmentmaserung in den zornigen Augen erkennen konnte.

„Warum sind Sie so wütend?“, entfuhr es Eren aufrichtig. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Levi ihn nicht wegen seiner Umgangsart zur Rechenschaft zog, sondern weil es ihm gelungen war in einer offenen Wunde zu bohren.  
Doch welche?  
Was genau hatte er gesagt?

Levi schnaubte und sein Atem roch nach Eukalyptus.  
„Du bist mir verdammt ähnlich, Scheißbalg.“

Er lockerte seinen Griff und entspannte seine Haltung, auch der Ausdruck seiner Augen beruhigte sich. Er hatte seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle.  
„Aber im Gegensatz zu mir laberst du weiter Müll, anstatt zu überlegen, wie du dich aus der Misere befreist.“

Levi ließ ihn los und stand ruckartig auf.  
„Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten.“

Perplex beobachtete Eren, wie Levi ihn hocken ließ und aus dem Raum schritt. Er war zwar irritiert, aber eine Erkenntnis drang in seinen verworrenen Gedanken hervor. 

„War das ein Angebot zu extra hartem Ferientraining, Sir?“

Levi schnaubte abermals. Es klang amüsiert.  
„Eine Drohung und ein Versprechen.“

Die Worte zogen Erens Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen auseinander.

Das Grinsen sollte ihm in den darauffolgenden Tagen jedoch gründlich vergehen.

*~*

Er war ein hervorragender Trainer, daran änderte sein immenses Widerstreben eine Leitfigur zu sein herzlich wenig.

Natürlich hatte er über die Jahre gelernt Leute anzuführen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und auch konstruktiv - zumindest eine Zeit lang - auf Idioten einzuwirken und sie zu fördern.

Der Krieg hatte ihm alles entrissen und er war zu dem namenlosen Straßenköter verkommen als der er geboren worden war. Doch erneut hatte Erwin ihn aus dem apathischen Sumpf gezogen und ihn mit seiner größten Angst konfrontiert: der Realität.

Und wieder war er scheiß fantastisch in seinem Job und drillte diese Gören in die richtige Richtung. Er hatte ein verdammtes Talent dafür das Beste aus den Leuten herauszukitzeln und sah jedes Mal selbst erstaunt auf sein Werk wie ein Kind aufs Töpfchen, das nicht glauben konnte, dass dieser Haufen Kacke aus seinem Arschloch gekommen war.

Es entzog sich ihm, warum er so gut sein konnte und die anderen eben nicht. Dass er unwillkürlich besser war als der Durchschnitt. Seine Kameraden sagten, es sei eine Gabe. Und Gaben dürfe man nicht verschwenden, schon gar nicht davor weglaufen.

Levi wusste nicht mehr, wohin er laufen sollte. Er war noch nicht alt - obgleich er mehr gesehen und erlebt hatte als so manch alter Knacker - viel Leben lag noch vor ihm. Und da er sich nicht einfach zum Sterben hinlegen konnte, ohne seinen gefallenen Kameraden unrecht zu tun, war er Erwins Ruf gefolgt.

Sie hatten sich über die Jahre hinweg angefreundet. Es war keine passionierte Freundschaft, sondern eine stille. Es hatte sich zwischen ihnen ein tiefes Verständnis für den anderen entwickelt, ohne dass sie lange Gespräche führen mussten. Sie hatten gelernt einander zu vertrauen und Erwin war der einzige Mensch, dem Levi blind gehorchte; der Einzige der seine Starrköpfigkeit überwunden hatte.

Er hatte es also versucht.

Jetzt war er fast ein Jahr im Ausbildungslager und musste feststellen, dass es ihn veränderte. Er begann sich selbst wieder zu spüren, fühlte sich jeden Tag mehr als Mensch und es war erschreckend.

Erwin hatte ihm nach anfänglicher Unentschlossenheit die Zügel überlassen und die Ausbilder entlassen, die nicht mit Levi zurecht kamen, und ihm damit großes Vertrauen bewiesen.  
Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Ärger Erwin mit den Ausbildern und den Regierungsfutzis wegen dieser Maßnahme gehabt hatte.

Dieses Vertrauen gab ihm Kraft.

Hanji um sich zu haben, war für Levi viel schwieriger. Sie war laut, frech, indiskret und penetrant. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung fuchsteufelswild gemacht und geliebt. Er hatte sicherlich alles unternommen, um sie zu verschrecken, außer sie ernsthaft verprügelt. Nichts hatte das enthusiastische, verrückte Weibsbild von ihm abgehalten. Sie war der erste Mensch, bei dem Levi es aufgab sich durchsetzen zu wollen. Kaum hatte sie seine Resignation bemerkt, war Hanji zu einer zwar immer noch heillos aufgeputschten, aber ebenso geerdeten, klugen Kameradin geworden, die Levi mit ihrer Freundschaft so lange erdrückte, bis er sie ebenso sehr mochte.

Ihre Art mit ihm umzugehen war heilsam.

Auch mit Mike kam Levi zurecht. Er war eine Mischung aus ruhiger Ernsthaftigkeit und schalkhaftem Vergnügen. Er schaffte ein Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen allen.

Nun war Levi so weit sich zu fragen, wo er dabei stand.

Er verabscheute den Gedanken, dass seine Kameraden versuchten ihm zu helfen. Er begann wieder sich selbst finden zu wollen.

Wer war er vor Kriegsende gewesen?  
Wie noch vor der Zeit als Soldat?  
Wer war er heute?

Nach fast fünf Jahren wollte er die Antwort darauf finden.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Auslöser dieser Erkenntnis ein vorlautes Balg sein würde.

Eren Jäger war ihm bereits am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Er hatte dieses entschlossene Funkeln in den frappierend grünen Augen, als er durch die Reihen der Rekruten gegangen war. Levi hatte gesehen, dass sich dieser junge Mann anstrengen würde und mit Überzeugung an die Ausbildung ranging.  
Anders als so manches karrieregeile oder unsichere Bürschchen.

Levi hatte auch die Wut gesehen, als er den blonden Jungen neben ihm angeredet hatte, der sich als sein bester Freund herausstellen sollte. Aber das grünäugige Balg hatte sich nicht eingemischt, sodass Levi ihn ignoriert hatte.

Levi bemerkte während der ersten Trainingseinheit, dass Eren Jäger ein sturer Bock, um Gerechtigkeit bemüht und völlig verschreckt von Autoritätspersonen war. Letzteres überraschte Levi, denn normalerweise war er es, der die Leute einschüchterte und nicht sein Rang, doch die expressiven, grünen Augen verrieten ihm, dass Eren ihn zwar respektierte, aber keineswegs fürchtete. Damit hob er sich von nahezu allen anderen Rekruten ab.

Er verstand nun, warum Eren sich von Höherrangigen einschüchtern ließ und auch warum Hanji der Meinung war, dass er das Balg am besten fördern konnte. Das war ihm während des Zusatztrainings nach Erens Krankheit selbst aufgefallen.

Eren brauchte ihn, wie er Erwin gebraucht hatte. Jemand der ihn richtig förderte.

Überraschenderweise empfand er es nicht als lästig so viel Zeit in Erens Training zu investieren und ihre freiwilligen kleinen Schwimmwettkämpfe waren zu etwas geworden, worauf Levi gerne fast jeden Abend zurückkam.

Eren war so voller Leben, trotz aller Schicksalsschläge und Widrigkeiten. Er färbte auf Levi ab und erzeugte in ihm ein Bedürfnis ihn zu führen.

Er begann Eren zu schätzen.  
Und er begann zu akzeptieren, dass auch er geschätzt wurde.  
Er erkannte, dass seine Kameraden - nein, Freunde - ihn wertschätzten und er mit ihnen noch etwas besaß, das der Krieg ihm nicht geraubt hatte.

In all der Dunkelheit, in die er gestürzt war, hatte er dies nicht erkennen können.

Nun war er dankbar, dass Erwin ihn, Hanji und Mike geholt und zusammengeschmissen hatte.

All dem zum Trotz mochte Levi es nicht, wenn man in seine Privatsphäre platzte und ihn mit der Nase in die Scheiße drückte.

Genau das hatte Eren in der Nacht nach seinem Geburtstag getan. Er verabscheute es, wenn man über ihn urteilte und er hätte bei jedem in diesem Moment barsch reagiert. Im Unterschied zu jedem, hatte dieses Rotzbalg jedoch eine ungeheuer ehrliche Schnauze und zu wenig gesunden Menschenverstand, der ihm sagte, wann er sie zu halten hatte. Deswegen hatte Levi grob reagiert und durfte mit Erstaunen feststellen, wie mutig Eren im Grunde war und wie bekannt ihm der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen vorkam. 

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Eren quasi um eine Lektion gebettelt und die bekam er in den folgenden Tagen auch.

Levi hatte neben dem üblichen Schwimm- und Lauftraining auch Selbstverteidigung auf den Plan gesetzt, was er noch nie mit Eren allein praktiziert hatte. Es war nicht nötig gewesen, da die Rekruten sich untereinander eher verbessern konnten, als wenn sie von Levi auseinandergenommen wurden.

Gegenwärtig verschaffte ihm dies jedoch die Gelegenheit dem vorlauten Balg eine Abreibung nach der anderen zu verpassen, ohne dass es verpönt war.

Levi war es egal, dass er sich wie ein Arsch benahm und sich in Schadenfreude suhlte, wenn er Eren flachlegte und der bedauernswerte Junge am Ende des Tages kaum noch für Hanji kochen konnte, weil ihm sämtliche Knochen wehtaten.

Es trat genau das ein, was Levi erwartet hatte. Nach den ersten beiden Einheiten hatte Eren so viel Staub gefressen, dass er die Schnauze gestrichen voll hatte und sein Gehirn anwarf. Ganz langsam begann er Levis Vorgehen zu begreifen und ihn zu analysieren.

Am fünften Tag gelang es Eren sodann zum ersten Mal erfolgreich ihn zu packen und seitlich gedreht auf dem Boden festzunageln.

Schwer atmend saß Eren auf seiner Hüfte, seine Beine fixierend um Levis geschwungen, mit beiden Händen die seinen festhaltend und die Stirn fest auf seine Schläfe pressend. Damit verhinderte er, dass Levi seinen Kopf und seine Extremitäten bewegen konnte, geschweige denn seinen Körper, der durch Erens Gewicht in die Matte gedrückt wurde.

„Und jetzt du Genie?“, fragte er abschätzig und völlig ruhig, „Wie willst du mir so Handschellen anlegen, Saftsack?“  
Er spürte, wie Eren von der vorangegangenen Anstrengung zitterte, doch sein Griff blieb zu fest, um sich befreien zu können. Noch.

„Ich weiß noch nicht“, keuchte Eren ihm atemlos ins Gesicht, was Levi schnauben ließ.

Er bemerkte, wie Eren sich bemühte ihn nicht zu sehr anzuschnaufen, aber sie waren sich zu nah, um es gänzlich zu vermeiden und im Augenblick gab es nichts nebensächlicheres, weswegen Levi sich über seine Umsicht wunderte.

„Wenn ich jetzt los lasse, werd ich grün und blau geschlagen, nicht?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage.

„Das bist du schon, also was gibt es zu befürchten?“, erwiderte Levi dennoch und spürte Eren amüsiert ausatmen.

„Fuck“, fluchte er, ließ jedoch nicht locker.

„Auf was warten wir?“ Langsam verlor Levi die Geduld. Er mochte es nicht allzu sehr, verdreht und mit 'nem Sandsack auf sich am Boden zu liegen.

„Darauf das jemand kommt?“, erwiderte Eren mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

Levi seufzte und spannte seinen Körper an, in dem Versuch sich zu befreien, doch mehr als den Kopf konnte er nicht bewegen und auch den fixierte Eren schnell wieder, indem er sich weiter nach vorne beugte und somit mehr Druck mit seiner Stirn auf Levis Schläfe ausüben konnte.

Sein Gesicht war nun noch stärker an ihn gepresst und seine Haare und sein Atem kitzelten Levi am Hals, sodass er kurz schauderte.

„Oh Gott, verdammt nochmal, du dämliches Balg! Mach schon mal was!“, murrte Levi ungeduldig und atmete tief durch.

„Ich häng' hier fest“, jammerte Eren. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich solch eine Schwäche zu zeigen erlaubte.

„Armselig.“

„Sagt derjenige, dessen jede einzelne Faser aus purer Kraft besteht.“

„Dann mach mehr Krafttraining, wenn du zu schwächlich bist, Jammerlappen.“

„Das ist ja das Verwunderliche!“, echauffierte sich Eren, „Ich bin durchtrainiert und größer und trotzdem schaff' ich's einfach nicht!“

„Du bist eine lahme Ente“, erwiderte Levi, „Aber wenn es dich tröstet, Prinzessin, mich legt kaum einer flach.“

„Das... Hm“, machte Eren amüsiert und ließ für eine Millisekunde ein wenig lockerer.

Levi begriff, wohin seine Gedanken abgewandert waren. So ein Idiot.

„Wie alt bist du? Muss ich mir auch noch Sorgen machen, dass du einen Ständer kriegst?“

„Wa- Was?“, stotterte Eren und zuckte leicht zusammen.

Er war nur kurz abgelenkt, doch es reichte Levi, um seinen Kopf zu befreien und ihn gegen Erens Nase zu schlagen. Zwar nicht fest, aber schmerzhaft genug, sodass Eren sich automatisch etwas zurückbeugte.  
Gleichzeitig nutzte er die kurzzeitige Lockerung seines Griffs, um ein Handgelenk zu befreien, sich auf dem Boden abzustützen und unter großer Kraftanstrengung zu drehen.

Eren rutschte hilflos mit, sodass Levi seine zweite Hand freibekam und sich aus der Umklammerung seiner Beine lösen konnte.

Ab da war es ein leichtes den überraschten Jungen unter sich zu bekommen.

Levi lag mit dem Oberkörper flach auf Eren, seine Hüfte jedoch gedreht und seine Beine um Erens geschlungen. Den einen Arm hatte er unter seinem Nacken, fixierte diesen mit der Armbeuge, und die andere Hand hielt eine ungeladene P8, deren Lauf er ihm in die Seite drückte.

„Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!“, fluchte Eren mit geschlossenen Augen. Er hatte verloren. Zwar hatte er beide Hände frei, aber ausrichten konnte er mit ihnen nichts mehr, wäre die Waffe geladen.

So beschränkte er sich darauf die Hände an Levis Seiten abzustützen, als wolle er ihn wegschieben.

Levi konnte es nicht lassen und beugte sich ein wenig vor.  
„Du bist anscheinend sehr unausgelastet“, flüsterte er in Erens Ohr, „Vielleicht solltest du mal ins Hurenhaus? Oder bist du noch Jungfrau, hm?“

Zu Levis Belustigung lief Erens Gesicht puterrot an und er schlug seine großen grünen Augen auf, um ihn verstört anzublicken.

„N-Nein,... ich...“, stotterte Eren vor sich hin.

Levi konnte nicht umhin sich darüber zu amüsieren und den Spaß höher zu treiben.

„Was denn, Eren? Hm? Bring ich dich so aus der Fassung?“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr und wanderte mit dem Lauf der P8 von seiner Taille betont langsam zur Hüfte runter.

Diesmal versuchte sich Eren zusammenzureißen. Er atmete bewusst tief durch und fokussierte seinen Blick. Sein Ausdruck hatte sich geändert, war nun klar und selbstbewusst.

„Sie wissen schon, dass das unter sexuelle Belästigung fällt?“, erklärte Eren ernst, doch seine Augen blickten ihm gelassen entgegen. Er fühlte sich nicht unwohl. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise.

„Pfft“, machte Levi und richtete sich auf, sodass er auf Erens Hüfte saß, „Stimmt, bei den Polizisten fällt ja alles gleich unter sexuelle Belästigung. Im Militär musst du schon gegen die nächstbeste Wand gefickt werden, um von sowas reden zu können.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar!“, entfuhr es Eren ungläubig, „Das muss schrecklich für die Frauen sein.“

„Von wegen. Gerade die Frauen waren es, die jede Nacht einen anderen mit in ihre Zelte geschliffen haben. Hanji, das alte Luder, kann dir das bestätigen.“

Eren war baff.  
„Das muss ja sehr bunt zugegangen sein“, kommentierte er trocken.

„Wenn du jahrelang durch die Lande streunst, meist mit denselben Leuten zusammen bist... Wie mir auffiel haben sich hier auch ein paar Pärchen gefunden.“

„Schon, aber in der Akademie und auf meinem Revier waren offene Beziehungen unter den Kollegen verboten.“

„Wie steif. Beziehungsweise eben nicht“, sinnierte Levi und schob die Waffe ins Halfter.

„War es denn erlaubt oder hat man diese... sexuellen Eskapaden lediglich toleriert?“

„Solange es von den Frauen ausging wurde darüber hinweggesehen, aber wenn Männer Frauen belästigten, wurde hart durchgegriffen. Bei gleichgeschlechtlichen Affären war es logischerweise unproblematisch.“

„Sodom und Gomorrha.“

„Tch. Bist du prüde oder nur Jungfrau?“, fragte Levi ungeniert und durfte erneut einen rot anlaufenden Eren beobachten.

„Weder noch!“, brachte der hervor, „Ich bin nur etwas konservativ.“

„Also prüde oder Jungfrau“, schloss Levi.

„Nein! Schon seit ich Zwanzig bin nicht mehr!“, rief Eren. Seinen geröteten Ohren nach zu Urteilen anscheinend bevor er nachgedacht hatte.

Levi blickte überrascht auf ihn hinunter.  
„Das musste ich jetzt unbedingt so genau wissen“, meinte er sarkastisch und verschämte den Jungen noch mehr, „Und Zwanzig ist alt.“

„W-Was? Zwanzig ist nicht alt!“, begehrte Eren empört auf, „Das ist der absolute Durchschnitt! Auch wenn selbst Armin früher dran war...“  
Letzteres murmelte er bloß noch, doch Levi verstand jedes Wort.

„Okay, das ist jetzt traurig. Selbst dein schüchterner Freund hat seinen Schwanz früher benutzen können.“

Levi sah, dass Eren innerlich ruderte. Seine Worte ärgerten und verschämten ihn gleichermaßen, gleichzeitig konnte er sich dagegen nicht so wehren, wie er das bei Gleichgestellten hätte tun können. Levi war neugierig darauf, wie Eren damit fertig wurde.

„Er hat halt früher ein passendes Mädchen gefunden“, murrte Eren schließlich.

„Und du warst eine kleine wählerische Jungfer, die sich für die große Liebe aufsparte?“ Levi klang abschätzig.

„Wenn es so wäre, dann wäre ich tatsächlich noch Jungfrau, aber nein, bei mir hat es eben länger gedauert, bis ich mich auf diese Weise von jemandem angezogen gefühlt habe. Und daran gibt es nichts zu mäkeln“, verdeutlichte ihm Eren mit fester Stimme, der Ärger verflogen.

Levi gefiel Erens Reaktion.

„Also bist du prüde“, resümierte er ausdruckslos, was Eren resigniert Schnaufen ließ.

„Und Sie sind ungehobelt und indiskret“, entgegnete Eren bemüht ruhig.

„Friss oder stirb.“

Erens Blick schien ihn daraufhin zu durchbohren. Es war in Ordnung. Levi war zufrieden mit Erens Verhalten und hoffte, dass Hanji es bei ihren bevorstehenden Tests auch sein würde.

„Dein Benehmen gegenüber Vorgesetzten lässt ganz schön zu wünschen übrig, Balg“, tadelte er ihn mit herablassender Stimme.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal, Sir“, grinste Eren plötzlich frech, sodass seine Augen belustigt blitzten.

Ein angenehmes Gefühl wanderte seinen Bauch hinauf in seine Brust, als Levi anfing dieses Spielchen zu genießen. Er beugte sich wieder hinab, diesmal wurde er jedoch von Erens Händen an der Brust auf halber Höhe gebremst.  
„Wären wir im Militär würden mir einige Dinge als Maßregelung für dich Grünschnabel einfallen“, raunte er lasziv.

Levi wagte es nicht sein Becken gegen Erens zu drücken, das würde tatsächlich den Rahmen der guten Sitten sprengen und er konnte nicht einschätzen, wann bei dem Jungen der Spaß aufhörte.

Jedenfalls brannten dessen Wangen und die grünen Augen starrten ihn wieder verunsichert an. Aber immerhin, andere hätten nie den Blickkontakt halten können.

Levi zuckte mit der Augenbraue und griff nach Erens Handgelenken. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, als er sie jeweils neben seinem Kopf festhielt und sich abermals zu seinem Ohr runter lehnte.  
„Wenn dich dieses Thema so aus der Fassung bringt, sollte ich vielleicht Hanji davon erzählen, damit sie dich bei ihren Psycho-Tests damit triezt, hm?“, hauchte er selbstzufrieden, als er Erens Schaudern spürte.

Nicht gerechnet hatte er damit, dass Eren beschloss sich aufzusetzen.

Eren erhob seinen Oberkörper und schob Levi somit zurück. Da er jedoch immer noch auf seiner Hüfte saß, schlang Eren instinktiv die Arme um seinen Rücken, um nicht wieder nach hinten zu fallen. Levi musste sich ein wenig stärker mit den Knien abstützen und sich leicht erheben, damit er nicht mitgezogen wurde.

Sie waren sich unerhört nah. Ihre Oberkörper lagen flach aufeinander, Erens Kinn lag auf seiner Schulter und die Hände unterhalb seiner Schalterblätter. Er konnte sogar den schnellen Herzschlag des Jungen spüren.

Normalerweise verabscheute Levi so engen Körperkontakt, abgesehen davon, dass es ihren Handlungen nun an jeglicher sportlicher Bedeutung mangelte. Im Moment störte es ihn jedoch herzlich wenig, zu neugierig war er darauf, wie sich Eren aus dieser Situation lavieren wollte.

Er überraschte Levi erneut.

„Wer sagt denn, dass es auch Hanji gelingen könnte, mich so aus der Fassung zu bringen?“ Erens Stimme triefte nur so vor anrüchigen Versprechungen und war tiefer und rauer als gut für ihn war. Simultan fuhr Eren mit den Fingerspitzen hauchzart von seinen Schultern zu seiner Taille hinab, was Levi sämtliche Härchen aufstellen ließ.

Das war der Augenblick, an dem es ihm zu viel wurde und er sich schwungvoll und ungehindert von Eren erhob.

Ihm lagen bereits allerlei gehässige Kommentare auf den Lippen, als ihn der Ausdruck in Erens Augen die Sprache verschlug.

In den grünen Augen spiegelte sich offener Triumph und ein selbstherrliches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. Dieses elendige Scheißbalg hatte es darauf angelegt und geschafft ihn zum Rückzug zu bringen, wurde Levi schlagartig bewusst.

Eren erkannte Levis Verblüffung wohl, denn er grinste, wenn möglich, noch breiter und funkelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Das gefällt dir Gör' jetzt“, stellte Levi trocken fest und empfand keinerlei Verdruss.

„Oh ja und wie“, lachte Eren und stand ebenfalls auf, sichtlich mit einigen Schmerzen von den vorangegangen Raufereien.

„Erwins tote Mutter bewegt sich eleganter als du“, kommentierte Levi seinen Zustand.

„Sie wurde wahrscheinlich auch nicht x-Mal von Ihnen niedergemäht“, seufzte Eren und rieb sich sein bläuliches Handgelenk.

„Tch. Dann freu dich, dass du die nächsten neun Tage frei hast.“

„Wie frei?“ Eren betrachtete ihn völlig perplex wie ein Welpe, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug aus dem Maul genommen hatte.

„Hanji ist der Meinung, dass wir zu viel trainieren und du dich ausruhen musst und damit hat sie recht.“ Wenn er Eren so ansah, war es womöglich etwas zu viel des Guten, insbesondere, wenn man die bevorstehenden Ausbildungseinheiten berücksichtigte. Er wollte nicht, dass Eren sich übernahm.

Levi ging aus der Turnhalle, hörte jedoch Schritte hinter sich.  
„Und Sie sind auch dieser Meinung?“

„Ja.“

Er hörte, dass Eren ihm hinterherging, doch er schwieg bis sie vor dem Gebäude standen und sich ihre Wege trennten.

„Levi“, begann Eren und lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an, „Ich denke, das abendliche Schwimmen tut mir wirklich gut.“

Levi erwiderte Erens Blick gleichgültig, doch innerlich schmunzelte er über seine Worte.  
„Wenn du's so nötig hast“, schnaubte er und wandte sich um.

Eren lachte leise.

*~*

Bereits am nächsten Tag wusste Eren nichts mit all der Zeit anzufangen. Klar, er lag im Bett und seinem von Hämatomen übersäten Körper tat die Ruhe wirklich gut und er konnte zur Abwechslung mal einen Roman lesen, dennoch hielt bei ihm die Langeweile Einzug.

Umso froher war er, dass er ab 12:00 Uhr für Hanji kochen sollte und dann hoffentlich ein wenig Gesellschaft bekam. Heute war Silvester und sie würden sich auch kurz vor Mitternacht noch einmal auf dem Dach des Verwaltungsgebäudes treffen, da es das höchste Gebäude im Komplex war.

Als er das Appartementhaus der vier Soldaten betrat, empfing ihn nur Stille. Er dachte sich nichts dabei und ging einfach in die Küche, um den Pot au feu zuzubereiten.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er Hanjis enthusiastische Stimme draußen durch das Treppenhaus schallen und schlich neugierig zur Tür, um zu lauschen.

„Sei doch nicht so ein Spießer und gönn' einer untervögelten Freundin einen schönen Anblick!“, hallte es glasklar durch die Küchentür und trieb Eren die Schamröte ins Gesicht.

„Fick dich, scheiß Vierauge“, grollte es bedrohlich zurück und stachelte Erens Neugier noch mehr an.

Er wagte es die Küchentür einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und ins Treppenhaus zu schielen und hielt den Atem an.

Levi und Hanji standen auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz, er ein paar Stufen höher und nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften, das er vorne festhielt, um zu verhindern, dass Hanji es ihm runterzog.

Es war eine alberne Szene, wie man sie aus der Schule kannte - nur vielleicht mit umgekehrten Rollen - und Eren musste seine Vorgesetzten einfach anstarren.

Levis Haut glänzte noch feucht und seine Haare waren nass und er konnte verstehen, dass Hanji dieser Anblick gefiel. Er war ein beneidenswert gut gebauter Mann.  
Aber der Blick in Levis sturmgrauen Augen war bedrohlich und versprach viel Pein, was Hanji allerdings komplett ignorierte. Eren fand ihren Mut bewundernswert. Sie grinste Levi wie eine Verrückte an und geiferte ihm mit funkelnden Augen hinterher, die eine Hand ins Handtuch gekrallt.

„Nur wenn ich dafür eine Vorlage kriege“, grinste sie unverschämt und völlig gelassen unter dem erdolchenden Blick.

Levi sagte nichts, sondern ging einen Schritt rückwärts die Treppe hoch, doch Hanji hielt sich weiterhin fest und zog ihm das Handtuch fast runter.

„Verdammt nochmal, du blöde Schnalle! Lass sofort los oder ich trete dir in deine dumme Fresse!“, fluchte Levi und nur er konnte so etwas in leisem Tonfall ehrlich erschreckend klingen lassen.

Hanji ließ das unbeeindruckt. Sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter und grinste weiterhin bekloppt in Levis Gesicht.

„Zier dich doch nicht so! Da gibt es nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte“, gluckste sie mit einem schalkhaften Glimmen in den haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Gut, dann bemüh deine Phantasie“, spukte Levi aus und stemmte nun eine Hand in Hanjis Gesicht, um sie wegzudrücken, doch die Frau war stur und hielt sich nur fester am Handtuch fest, während sie zeterte.

Der ganze Lärm schien nicht nur Eren auf den Plan zu rufen, denn weiter oben ging eine weitere Tür auf.  
„Was soll das?“

Mit großen Augen sah Eren Erwin die Treppe hinunterkommen. Ruhig, erhaben wie immer.  
„Hanji. Warum leistest du Levi nicht in der Sauna Gesellschaft, wenn du ihn unbedingt nackt sehen willst?“

Diese Worte zerstörten Erens Bild vom General irgendwie.

„Das versuche ich ja, aber er macht's immer heimlich“, beschwerte sich Hanji als wäre Levis Benehmen eine Untat.

„Warum wohl“, zischte Levi und warf Erwin einen bösen Blick zu.

Der erwiderte das mit einem belustigten Lächeln und ging an ihm vorbei.  
Dann lagen die stahlblauen Augen plötzlich auf ihm.

„Hallo Eren“, begrüßte Erwin ihn freundlich wie immer als würde sich hinter ihm keine peinliche Szene abspielen.

Levi und Hanji zuckten beide überrascht zusammen. Sie hatten ihn offensichtlich nicht bemerkt.

„Hallo“, brachte Eren kleinlaut und mit hochrotem Kopf heraus. Alle Augen lagen auf ihm, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren, um etwas sinnvolles zu machen, wie zum Beispiel die Küchentür schließen und weiter kochen.

„Hey Eren“, strahlte Hanji ihn nach der ersten Schrecksekunde an, was Levi nutzte, um sich von ihr loszureißen.

Schnell sprang er einige Stufen hinauf, bevor sich die protestierende Frau wieder in ihn krallen konnte.  
„Leeeevi! Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte!“, rief sie ihm theatralisch mit erhobenen Händen nach und fiel auf die Knie.

„Du bist so ein krankes Weib“, moserte Levi auf seinem Weg nach oben, während Hanji noch ein paar Mal sehnsuchtsvoll seinen Namen rief.

Eren war so gefangen von diesem Anblick, dass er Erwins Augen auf sich zu spät bemerkte.

„Willkommen im Irrenhaus“, sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, „Das ist hier der alltägliche Wahnsinn mit den Zweien.“

„O-Okay.“ Eren sah etwas verloren zu Erwin hoch, der ihm aufmunternd zu nickte, ehe er in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Eren nahm das zum Anlass sich wieder um seine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern und schnitt einen Salat zurecht.

Er war nicht lange allein. 

„Hey“, begrüßte ihn Hanji ein paar Minuten später grinsend, „Ich hoffe wir haben dich nicht zu sehr verschreckt.“

Eren sah sie etwas befremdet an, lächelte dann jedoch.  
„Man macht oft Unsinn mit Freunden. Es ist bloß seltsam, wenn man seine Vorgesetzten dabei beobachtet und erkennen muss, dass es auch nur Menschen sind.“

Seine Worte brachten Hanji zum Lachen. Sie setzte sich auf die Küchentheke und sah ihn mit dieser ruhigen Gelassenheit an, die Eren wieder daran erinnerte, wie intelligent und ernstzunehmend diese Frau war. Man konnte sie nur nicht in eine Schublade stecken; zumindest scheiterte dieser Versuch offensichtlicher als bei anderen.

„Schön, dass du so verständig bist und es richtig einordnest.“

„Denken Sie, ich würde nach so einer Szene den Respekt verlieren?“, fragte Eren überrascht.

„Es ist schwer Situationen emotional voneinander zu trennen“, erklärte sie und richtete ihre Brille.

„Ja, aber Respekt hat man oder nicht. Es ist nur schwer sich an seine eigene Position zu erinnern und nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen“, sinnierte Eren und dachte an die gestrige Selbstverteidigungseinheit mit Levi, die etwas ins Informelle abgerutscht war.

„Da hast du Recht. Wenn du dabei an deinen Umgang mit Levi denkst, kann ich dich aber beruhigen“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu, „Levi legt keinen großen Wert auf Förmlichkeiten, ihm ist nur wichtig, dass man ihn respektiert und seinen Befehlen gehorcht.“

Eren sah Hanji nachdenklich an. Er wollte mehr davon hören, mehr über Levi erfahren. Er übte eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft auf Eren aus.

„Du willst, dass ich aus dem Nähkästchen plaudere, hm?“, durchschaute ihn Hanji problemlos, was Eren peinlich berührt kurz wegsehen ließ.

„Ich bin nur neugierig. Er ist anders als alle vorherigen Ausbilder, die ich je kennengelernt habe“, rechtfertigte Eren sich ehrlich.

„Das glaub ich“, schmunzelte sie, „Er ist schon eine Marke. In unserer Kompanie war es nicht anders.“

Eren hing ihr geradezu an den Lippen, sodass sie grinsend den Kopf schief legte, bevor sie weiter erzählte.

„Levi hat sich mit seinem überaus ehrlichen Schandmaul in Windeseile bei all seinen Vorgesetzten beliebt gemacht und ist bloß nicht geflogen, weil er ebenso herausragend in allen militärischen Disziplinen war. Er war zwar schon vier Jahre beim Militär, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, aber auch mit Zwanzig, Einundzwanzig hatte ihn noch keiner klein gekriegt. Erst als Erwin sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten aufschwingen konnte, wurden Levis Fähigkeiten in die richtige Richtung geleitet und je mehr Freiraum man ihm ließ, desto besser wurde er. Er war der beste Soldat, den wir hatten und der mir bis heute untergekommen ist.“

„Warum hat er dann aufgehört?“

Das leicht verträumte Lächeln verschwand von Hanjis Lippen und grimmiger Ernst ließ sie die Lippen zusammenpressen.  
„Ich weiß, dass viel über Levi geredet wird, aber Eren“, sie sah ihn eindringlich an, „du darfst das alles nicht glauben. Es ist schlimm genug, dass Levi selbst all diesen Bockmist glaubt und es ist falsch.“

Verachtung und Trauer spiegelte sich in den haselnussbraunen Augen und ließen ihn mit einem beklommenen Gefühl zurück.

„Frag ihn bitte nicht danach, was damals geschehen ist“, verlangte Hanji von ihm.

Eren nickte.  
„Ja.“

„Wunderbar!“, rief sie plötzlich und klatschte in die Hände, „Was kochst du alles feines?“

Der abrupte Themen- und vor allem Stimmungswechsel irritierte Eren, aber er ließ sich darauf ein und erklärte Hanji was er tat und ließ sich von ihr mit allen möglichen Fragen bezüglich Soßen, Salate und Gewürze bombardieren.

***

Sie saßen außer an Levis Geburtstag immer in der Küche zum Essen, sodass erst alle eingetrieben werden mussten. Diesmal hatte Hanji ihn gebeten die Männer zusammenzutreiben, während sie den Tisch deckte, sodass Eren als erstes in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging und Erwin fand.

„Sir? Das Essen ist fertig“, rief Eren, um den Fernseher zu übertönen. Erwin sah sich irgendeine Nachrichtensendung an.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Eren und lächelte ihn an.  
„Danke, ich komme gleich.“

„Wissen Sie zufällig, wo die anderen sind?“ 

„Mike ist draußen. Warte, ich rufe ihn an.“ Erwin zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und rief an, doch keiner ging ran. Er seufzte und wählte eine andere Nummer.  
„Anscheinend hat er sein Telefon nicht dabei. Ich gehe ihn holen. Er müsste drüben im Büro sein. Levi ist wahrscheinlich noch Zuhause, aber auch er geht nicht ran. Am besten du klopfst bei ihm. Er wohnt ganz oben.“

Erwin schaltete den Fernseher aus und stand auf.

„In Ordnung.“  
Eren fühlte sich nicht gar so wohl Levi persönlich aus der Wohnung zu klopfen, aber er gehorchte. Ein wenig neugierig war er nichtsdestotrotz, vielleicht konnte er einen Blick in das Appartement erhaschen.

Er klopfte selbstbewusst an die Wohnungstür im Dachgeschoss, aber nichts rührte sich. Also klopfte er nochmal, diesmal länger.

Er erschrak, als sie plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und er auf einen mehr als genervten Levi hinabblickte.

Der Ausdruck in den sturmgrauen Augen veränderte sich von mörderisch zu neutral, als er ihn erkannte.  
„Ist das Essen fertig?“, hakte er nach, doch drehte er sich um, ehe Eren antworten konnte und ging ins Appartement zurück.

„Ja, Sir.“ Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Levi nur in Shorts und T-Shirt herumlief, ein weißes Tuch um den Hals hatte und einen Staubwedel in der Hand. Anscheinend hatte er geputzt.

„Ich zieh mich um“, erklärte er und verschwand mutmaßlich im Schlafzimmer.

Da er die Tür offen gelassen hatte, stand Eren im Rahmen und beäugte neugierig das Interieur der Wohnung. Wenn man eintrat, kam man sofort in den geräumigen Wohn- und Essbereich. Die Einrichtung war sehr hochwertig und schick, aber genauso kühl und unpersönlich. Alles lag auf dem rechten Platz und nirgends sah man etwas persönliches herumliegen. Es wirkte wie ein verkaufsbereites Modellzimmer.

Levi brauchte nicht lange und kam in Jeans und dunkelblauem Rollkragenpulli zurück. Er kleidete sich immer gut.

„Was glotzt du so“, holte Levi ihn aus seinen Gedanken und trat nach draußen.

Diesmal verschreckte der schroffe Ton ihn nicht.  
„Warum gibt es eine Gemeinschaftsküche, wenn die Appartements eigene Küchen haben?“

„Weil jemand gerne Steuergeld verprassen wollte“, bemerkte er desillusioniert und sie stiegen nebeneinander die Stufen hinab.

„Kocht ihr dann öfter für euch selbst?“

„Nein. Die Anderen können gerade mal 'ne Tütensuppe machen, ohne etwas zu zerstören und ich habe keine Lust für uns alle zu kochen. Ich mag es nicht.“

„Also nehmen Sie lieber mit dem Fraß in der Mensa Vorlieb?“, schloss Eren zweifelnd.

„Du doch auch.“

„Mir macht das nicht viel aus, aber ich habe Sie für jemanden gehalten, der mehr Ansprüche an seine Ernährung stellt“, erläuterte Eren ehrlich.

Levi kräuselte leicht verekelt die Nase.  
„Deswegen mache ich mir oft irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten selber. Wenn ich eine richtige Mahlzeit kochen würde, säße mir Hanji im Genick und ich müsste für alle ständig etwas machen. Dazu habe ich weder Lust, noch genug Rezepte. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nicht so aufwändige Großkotz- Gerichte.“

„Ich mach sonst auch immer einfache Gerichte. Nach dieser Woche habe ich die aufwendigsten, die ich kann, verbraucht“, gab Eren zu.

„Wolltest du protzen?“

„Ich wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen an teure Lebensmittel zu kommen.“

Ein Glucksen ertönte neben ihm, was Eren zu Levi sehen ließ. Er traf auf einen belustigten Blick und selten nach oben gezogenen Lippen. Levi lächelte und das machte Eren froh.

Als Levi die Tür zur Gemeinschaftsküche aufzog, verging es diesem bei Hanjis Geschrei jedoch wieder.

***

Den Abend verbrachte Eren in seinem Zimmer im Bett und las einen Fantasy-Roman. Leise Musik aus seinem Taschenspieler verdrängte die einsame Stille, an die er sich langsam gewöhnte.  
Ansonsten herrschte vor seiner Tür immer heilloses Brimborium, wenn ihre Stockwerkgenossen hin und her rannten und in der Küche wüteten.

Umso sensibler reagierte Eren, als er draußen ein Geräusch hörte.

Verwundert und mit der Vorahnung, dass ihn einer der Militärs sprechen wollte, trat er aus seinem Zimmer.

Wer ihm da überrascht ins Gesicht gaffte, ließ ihn irritiert innehalten.  
„Jean?“, purer Unglaube schwang in Erens Stimme mit, „Was machst du denn hier?“

Jean betrachtete ihn ebenso perplex, fing sich dann jedoch und setzte sein typisch überhebliches Gesicht auf.  
„Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen, Hohlkopf.“

Missmutig und mit einem großen Rucksack auf dem Rücken schob er sich an Eren vorbei in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Eren folgte ihm neugierig und zugegebenermaßen voller Unverständnis.  
„Heute ist Silvester. Solltest du nicht zu Hause sein und mit Champagner anstoßen?“

Jean knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, was Eren nicht davon abhielt sie langsam leise zu öffnen.

Jean teilte sich mit Marco ein Zimmer und es war recht gemütlich. Die Wandregale quollen über vor lauter Büchern wie bei Armin und Poster mit historischen Motiven oder Nachbildungen von berühmten Kunstwerken hingen an der Wand. Man konnte nicht genau sagen, wo bei Marco und Jean die Trennlinie verlief. Sie schienen sich gut zu ergänzen.

Eren beobachtete wie Jean den Rucksack absetzte und sich die nassen Winterklamotten auszog. Dabei bemerkte er den trüben Blick in den zuvor überheblich funkelnden Augen.

„Was zum Teufel willst du? Das ist mein Zimmer, verpiss dich“, fauchte Jean, als er Eren im Türspalt stehen sah.

Die stille Verzweiflung in Jeans Augen traf Eren. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er etwas verletzliches an ihm und empfand plötzlich keinen Groll gegen seinen unfreiwilligen Gegenspieler.  
„Bleibst du die restlichen Ferien hier?“

„Was geht's dich an, Idiot?“, moserte Jean, doch als Eren nicht wie gewohnt wütend wurde, seufzte er resignierend, „Ja, ich bleibe.“

„Gut. Um halb Zwölf treffen wir uns mit den Militärs auf dem Dach des Verwaltungsgebäudes zum Anstoßen und Feuerwerk gucken“, verlautbarte Eren und schloss die Tür. Er ignorierte Jeans irritierten Ausruf und machte es sich wieder in seinem Bett gemütlich.

Von allen Rekruten musste ausgerechnet Jean zurückkommen. Das war für Eren eine mittlere Katastrophe. Sie konnten einfach nicht miteinander und der Gedanke, dass Jean ihn für die anderen kochen sah, gefiel Eren noch weniger. Er konnte sich die Anschuldigungen ausmalen, wobei sich sein Magen umdrehte. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern und nur hoffen, dass sie sich arrangieren würden ohne dass einer umkam.

***

Eren fand Jean um elf Uhr nachts in der Küche, wo er sich Dosenravioli warm machte. Der sonst so stolze Mann kam ihm vor wie ein verprügelter Hund. Als er ihn bemerkte, richtete er seine Körperhaltung prompt auf und warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu.

Alles nur Fassade wurde Eren klar.

„Zoë hat mich gezwungen für sie und die anderen zu kochen, das heißt, Morgen gibt es Mittags was richtiges“, legte Eren die Karten gleich auf den Tisch und erntete ein Schnauben.

„Warum sollte ich deinen Fraß essen wollen?“, spuckte er, während er die Ravioli mit einem Holzlöffel geruhsam im Topf umrührte.

„Weil es auch Erwin Smith, Zacharias und Rivaille schmeckt und ich bis zum Ferienende kochen muss.“

„Du bist schon sehr verzweifelt, dass sie dich in die ESE lassen, was?“, provozierte Jean ihn hochnäsig, „Vögelst du sie auch alle?“

Normalerweise wäre das der Moment, in dem Eren die Geduld verlor und versuchen würde Jean eine zu Wischen. Überraschenderweise fühlte er sich komplett ruhig. Das Bedauern für Jean überwog seinen Ärger bei Weitem.

„Nein. Es war Zufall, dass sie herausgefunden haben, dass ich kochen kann.“

Jean starrte ihn an, als sei er von einem anderen Stern. Nun gut, seine Gelassenheit war ein Novum.

„Warum bist du hier? Brauchst du was?“  
Jean wollte ihn erkennbar loswerden und es faszinierte Eren, dass er ohne sein Kontra selbst ruhig wurde und ihn nicht weiter beleidigte.

„Nein, ich wollte nur nachsehen. Wir müssen dann sowieso gehen.“

„Ich will nicht mit.“

„Es wäre aber besser, wenn du gehst“, versuchte Eren ihm zu verdeutlichen, „Sie sind okay und was machst du schon allein hier.“

„Das geht dich nichts an“, knurrte Jean und füllte den Inhalt des Topfes in eine Schüssel.

Eren wollte Jean nicht beim Essen beobachten.  
„Ich hol dich in zwanzig Minuten.“

Jean schwieg.

***

Wie Eren es erwartet hatte, war Hanji umgehend zu ihnen gestürmt, als sie Jean erblickte. Sie fragte nicht, warum er da war, aber das war auch schon die einzige Frage, die sie ihm nicht stellte.

Erwin und Mike leisteten ihr Gesellschaft und er konnte hören, dass sie Jean erlaubten sie mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Eren war froh, dass er nicht nur wegen Jeans Anwesenheit wieder zur formalen Anrede wechseln musste.

Er hatte kein Interesse an Jeans Inquisition und tappte zum Rand, wo Levi abseits und unberührt von dem Tumult am anderen Ende des Daches stand.

Eren stellte sich neben ihn und schwieg. Vor ihnen lagen die Grenzlichter der Mauern, die den Komplex abschirmten. Daran schloss der leicht wegen Frost glitzernde Wald an und dahinter konnte man die Lichter der ersten Ortschaften Münchens schimmern sehen. Es war ein schöner Anblick.

„Magst du die Natur“, durchbrach Levis ruhige Stimme unerwartet die angenehme Ruhe zwischen ihnen.

Eren wandte leicht den Kopf, wurde jedoch nicht angesehen.  
„Ja, sehr. Ich sehne mich danach einmal meinen ganzen Jahresurlaub in den Wäldern Kanadas zu verbringen.“

„Kanada ist eine Reise wert.“

„Sind Sie viel gereist? Privat, meine ich...“ Als Soldat im Krieg reiste man schließlich weit, sah jedoch nichts.

„Die letzten Jahre habe ich mir die Welt angesehen.“ Levis Stimme war gesenkt und monoton. 

Erstaunt blinzelte Eren, ehe er wieder die Lichter in der Ferne betrachtete.  
„Gibt es einen Ort, der Ihnen besonders gefiel?“

„Nein“, war die klare Antwort, was Eren sich ernüchtert den Kragen seines Wintermantels höher ziehen ließ. Es war windstill und kalt.

Die Antwort konnte man deuten wie man wollte.

„Haben Sie die Reise bereut?“, hakte Eren nach.

„Nein.“

Vermutlich war es unmöglich einen Ort zu bestimmen, der sich von allen anderen abhob, erklärte sich Eren die Antwort.

Die anderen polterten sich heran und kamen neben sie. Hanji stellte sich zwischen Levi und Erwin, während Mike neben dem General und Jean neben Eren stehen blieb.

Es war sicherlich das erste Mal in diesen Tagen, dass Eren Hanji still erlebte und genoss den Ausblick mit angenehmen Schweigen.

Sie brauchten keine Uhr, um den Sprung ins neue Jahr zu bemerken. In der Weite sah man unzählige Feuerwerkskörper über den Dächern Münchens explodieren. Farbenprächtig und pompös.

„Yahoo!“, kreischte Hanji und zog Levi und Erwin mit dem Arm um deren Hals näher zu sich, „Frohes neues Jah~r 2122!“

Voll kindlichem Entzücken genoss Eren das farbenfrohe Spektakel. Nur kurz sah er nach links, sah Levi an Hanjis Seite gedrückt und ein wenig zufrieden dreinblickend. Rechts von ihm stand Jean mit verschränkten Armen, scheinbar verfroren.

Eren schielte etwas genauer zu ihm und erkannte im Licht des Feuerwerks Tränen über Jeans Wangen rinnen.

***

Die folgenden Tage beschränkte sich Eren darauf zu versuchen mit Jean zu trainieren. Das Pferdegesicht machte ihm mit seinen Worten jedesmal das Leben schwer und begegnete ihm mit viel Skepsis und Misstrauen.

Doch Eren gelang es ruhig zu bleiben und konnte verblüfft feststellen, wie sich solch - laut Armin - vernünftiges Verhalten im Umgang mit Jean auswirkte.

Früher oder später kam Jean immer nach, lief oder schwamm mit ihm. Sie schwiegen viel und das war ein Fortschritt.

Glücklicherweise musste sich Eren keine weiteren Kommentare mehr wegen seinem Kochauftrag anhören. Die Militärs nahmen Jean problemlos ebenfalls auf, sodass sie jeden Tag miteinander aßen.

Es war anders als zuvor. Hanji war ruhiger, eher wie im Unterricht. Sie sprachen viel über Politik mit Jean, gaben wenig bis gar nichts persönliches preis. Levi schwieg meistens oder korrigierte irgendwelche Ausführungen mit dieser trockenen, ungehobelt-ehrlichen Art, womit er Jean ein paar Mal zum Stottern brachte.

 

Sonntags durften sie im Verwaltungsbüro mit ihren Angehörigen telefonieren. Das war ihr einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt, da sichergestellt werden musste, dass niemand Schindluder mit seinen elektronischen Spielzeugen trieb und anfangs ziemlich hart. Nicht nur der seltene Kontakt zu Angehörigen und Freunden, sondern vor allem auch das Internetverbot. Lediglich Taschenspieler waren erlaubt - daumengroße, flache Musikspieler, die je nach Modell ungefähr zwischen 25.000 und 100.000 Musiktitel oder entsprechend Hörbücher speichern konnten. Nicht einmal E-Books wurden gestattet, da sie zu einfach manipulierbar waren und das Internet freigeschaltet werden konnte.

Eren wollte sich bei Armin melden, um ihm und seiner Familie zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging und ihnen nachträglich frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen. Er freute sich ein wenig wieder Armins Stimme zu hören. Er war für Eren wie ein Bruder. Die Art von Bruder, die ihn zuweilen daran erinnerte, dass er ein Hirn hatte, das benutzt werden wollte...

Als Eren jedoch vor dem Büro stand und im Inbegriff war die Klinke runter zu drücken, hörte er Jeans Stimme durch die Tür dringen.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!“, rief Jean verzweifelt und klang dabei verdächtig verschnupft.  
„Aber das geht doch nicht!“, sprach er weiter, zunehmend leiser und ungläubiger, „Ich bin doch auch ihr Kind...“  
Danach konnte Eren die Worte nicht mehr richtig verstehen, Jean brabbelte zu sehr vor sich hin.  
„Leb wohl“, keifte er plötzlich, woraufhin es totenstill in dem Raum wurde. Jean hatte aufgelegt.

Eren haderte einen Moment mit sich. Sollte er weggehen, reingehen, vorher klopfen? Zeigen, dass er was mitgekriegt hatte?

Kurzentschlossen öffnete er die Tür.

Jean saß halb auf dem Tisch, das mit einem Kabel gesicherte Mobiltelefon in beiden Händen und apathisch darauf starrend. Er wirkte in diesem Moment wie ein gebrochener Mann.

Er bemerkte Erens Anwesenheit schnell, stand ruckartig auf und wischte sich fahrig über die Augen. Voller Wut starrte er ihn aufgebracht an, aber sein von Tränen und Gram gezeichnetes Gesicht spiegelte auf fast schon komische Weise seine Hilflosigkeit wider.

„Was willst du? Noch nie was von Klopfen gehört, du Penner?“, fuhr er ihn zornig und mit heiserer Stimme an.

Eren befand sich in einer Art Schockstarre.  
„Was hast du denn getan, dass deine Familie dich zum Weinen bringt?“, stürzte Eren buchstäblich mit der Tür ins Haus, was Jean die ersten Sekunden lang noch bleicher werden ließ.

„Was zum...?“ Mehr brachte Jean nicht heraus. Er schwieg und starrte Eren an, neue Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich einen Scheißdreck an. Ich bin nicht Marco, ich bin nicht dein bester Freund. Aber was zur Hölle hast du falsch gemacht, dass du Silvester und Neujahr nicht bei deiner Familie warst?“, versuchte es Eren mit einem Frontalangriff. 

Es schien, als würde Jean nie antworten. Die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen kerbten sich in seine Mimik, zurück blieb Resignation.  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne“, gab er leise zu und sah auf seine Hände, die das Telefon immer noch umklammerten.

Eren schloss die Tür und lehnte sich geduldig dagegen. Er würde Jean nicht weiter drängen. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, bitte.

„Ich bin das verfickte schwarze Schaf“, murmelte Jean in den stillen Raum hinein, „Verglichen mit meinen Brüder war ich immer der unangepasste Loser und jetzt haben sie endgültig die Schnauze voll von mir. Sie haben mich aus ihrem Leben gestrichen.“

Eren saugte die Informationen auf wie ein Schwamm. Jeans Zugeständnisse waren unerwartet und es tat ihm leid zu sehen, wie er weitere Tränen fortwischte.

„Warum sind deine Eltern so herzlos? Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht?“, fragte Eren leise und aus purem Unverständnis. Jean mochte zwar zu ihm ein Arschloch sein, aber er war kein schlechter Kerl und ein guter Polizist.

Jean lachte freudlos auf. Es klang wie die Schnappatmung eines Mopses.  
„Ich bin Polizist geworden. Und jetzt ziehe ich sogar in Erwägung bei der ESE zu bleiben: Einem völlig sinnlosen, selbstmörderischen Verein, wie meine Eltern immer sagen. Sie haben mir das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt und gesagt, dass sie mich enterben, wenn ich nach bestandener Ausbildung nicht ersichtlich höhere Ämter anstrebe.“

Eren schnaubte und Wut zog seinen Magen zusammen.  
„Du bist ja wohl erwachsen und kannst mit deinem Leben machen, was du willst. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre dein Beruf nicht ehrbar, verdammt noch mal. Was sind deine Eltern für bornierte Leute?“

„Mein Vater sitzt im Vorstand des Health+-Pharmakonzerns und meine Mutter ist Abgeordnete im EU-Parlament. Meine Brüder arbeiten natürlich auch bei Health+“, fügte Jean den letzten Satz zunehmend verbittert hinzu.

„Wow, na wenn das nicht mal Lobbyismus in seiner reinsten Form vorprogrammiert...“

Jean schnaubte abfällig.  
„Manchmal wundert es mich, dass es uns so gut geht und wir nicht im Kampf der Einzelinteressen der Konzerne untergehen.“

„Deswegen wird Korruption so hart bestraft und intensiv kontrolliert.“

„Ein Überwachungsstaat.“

„Ziemlich.“  
Außer in den eigenen vier Wänden war man ein gläserner Bürger. Mit entsprechendem Antrag konnte man alle Aktivitäten außerhalb der Wohnung, des Büros oder der Umkleiden und Toiletten auf dreidimensionalen Kameraaufnahmen für einen Zeitraum von fünf Jahren nachprüfen; was man mit Mobiltelefon und Computer anstellte, wurde ohnehin für eine Dauer von 15 Jahren zwischengespeichert.

Jean schien sich zu beruhigen. Er weinte nicht mehr und als er das Telefon in die vorgesehene Halterung auf den Tisch legte, meinte Eren nochmal bekräftigend:  
„Ganz ehrlich Jean, wenn deine Eltern dich bei deinen Entscheidungen nicht unterstützen wollen, dann schaffst du das auch ohne sie. Es ist dein Leben und du bist nicht ihre Puppe, die sie platzieren können, wie es ihnen am besten passt.“

Jean sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Endlich kehrte wieder dieses nervige Funkeln in seine Augen zurück - herablassend und selbstbewusst. Nie hätte Eren geglaubt sich einmal bei diesem Anblick erleichtert zu fühlen.

„Ich muss schon tief gesunken sein, wenn ich mir von so 'nem Trottel wie dir einen Rat anhören muss“, sagte Jean arrogant, nun ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seinen Worten widersprach.

Eren grinste ihn an und stieß sich von der Tür ab, um sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben, Armin anzurufen, verwirklichen zu können.  
„Du meinst wohl eher, dass dir die Höhenluft zu Kopf gestiegen ist.“

Sie rempelten einander hart, aber freundschaftlich an der Schulter als sie aneinander vorbeigingen.

„Viel Spaß beim Telefonieren. Ich hab extra schon mal vorgesabbert, damit es besser rutscht, wenn du dein Liebling vollschleimst“, grinste Jean gehässig, als er im Türspalt stand.

Eren warf dem Telefon einen verekelten Blick zu und zeigte Jean den Mittelfinger, bevor der schmunzelnd aus dem Raum trat.

„Das war sicherlich eine Begegnung der dritten Art“, murmelte Eren vor sich hin, als er Armins Nummer wählte.

***

Die restlichen Ferientage vergingen langsamer als die vorherigen. Eren trieb viel Sport mit Jean und obwohl sie sich wieder wie zuvor lauthals stritten, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis grundlegend geändert. Ihre Dispute hatten an Aggression verloren und fanden nunmehr auf mentaler Ebene statt. Ihr Konkurrenzkampf war konstruktiv geworden und von stiller Akzeptanz geprägt, sodass sie sich in ihrer Entwicklung nicht mehr gegenseitig im Weg standen.

Erst jetzt wurde Eren klar, wie sehr ihn die Auseinandersetzungen mit Jean im Endeffekt belastet hatten.

Glücklich über diesen persönlichen Fortschritt, hatte Eren kaum bedauert, dass er nicht mehr mit Levi hatte trainieren können. Doch als er am späten Abend vor der Ankunft der anderen Rekruten sich spontan entschloss noch mal schwimmen zu gehen und Jean ihm einen Vogel gezeigt hatte, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass ihm etwas gefehlt hatte.

Er hörte das Wasser plätschern, sowie er die Schwimmhalle betrat und als er sich an den Beckenrand stellte, sah er Levis Silhouette unter Wasser zum anderen Ende des Beckens tauchen.

Freude kribbelte in seinem Bauch und er sprang energiegeladen ins Wasser, um ebenfalls ein Stück zu tauchen. Ohne zuvor tief genug eingeatmet zu haben, konnte er die 50 Meter nicht durchschwimmen.

Kaum tauchte er nach Luft schnappend auf, wurde er auch schon wieder Unterwasser gedrückt. Automatisch griff er mit der einen Hand zu der in seinen Haaren, während er mit dem anderen Arm das einzige umschlang, dass ihn der Oberfläche näher brachte.

Als der Druck an seinem Kopf nachließ, stieß er durch die Wasseroberfläche und japste erstmal blind und taub nach Sauerstoff.

Eren blinzelte keuchend das Wasser aus seinen Augen und blickte direkt in das bewegungslose Gesicht seines Ausbilders. Immer noch lag Erens Unterarm auf Levis Schulter, die Finger seiner Hand lose in dessen Genick, um sich über Wasser zu halten, während er mit der anderen ruderte, um nicht unterzugehen. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Levi sie beide problemlos über Wasser gehalten.

„Ich habe Sie auch vermisst“, grinste Eren keck nach dieser rabiaten Begrüßung.

Levi blieb völlig unbeeindruckt.  
„Was hast du während der Nachtruhe hier verloren?“

„Da noch offen war, wollte ich offensichtlich noch mal schwimmen gehen“, erwiderte Eren mit neunmalkluger Stimme.

Er wurde prompt erneut untergetaucht. Diesmal fasste er auch mit der anderen Hand an Levis Schulter und stemmte sich dagegen, sodass Levi auch fast absoff. Allerdings hatte Eren nie damit gerechnet, dass er so einfach davonkommen würde und war somit wenig überrascht, als er Levis andere Hand an seiner Brust spürte, um ihn wegzudrücken.

Sie gingen beide unter.

Das war Erens Chance. Er ließ kurz locker, befreite seinen Kopf, drückte so kraftvoll es ihm möglich war Levi nach unten und sich nach oben.

Er tauchte mit einem tiefen Atemzug triumphierend auf. Dann wurde er grob an den Haaren rückwärts erneut Unterwasser gezogen.

Levi hielt ihn von hinten eisern fest. Sein Hinterkopf wurde gegen Levis Brust gedrückt, während eine Hand Erens Handgelenke schmerzhaft im Rücken fixierte und die andere Hand seine Kehle zusammendrückte. Pure Panik überkam Eren bei diesem tödlichen Griff und er verfiel in eine ergebende Starre.

Er wurde sofort losgelassen, als er sich nicht mehr rührte.

Keuchend und vor Sauerstoffmangel und Schreck schwach und zitternd versuchte sich Eren über Wasser zu halten und spürte völlig neben sich, wie Levi ihn an der Brust umschlang und gemächlich zum Beckenrand zog, wo sich Eren geistesgegenwärtig festkrallte und mühevoll versuchte genug Sauerstoff in die brennende Lunge zu bekommen.

Es dauerte eine gute Minute, ehe Eren soweit klar im Kopf war, um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Levi lag neben ihm mit den Armen am Beckenrand abgestützt und betrachtete ihn. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, blitzte Amüsement in den sturmgrauen Augen auf.  
„Du kleiner Scheißer kannst mich nicht einmal an Land überwältigen und dann versuchst du es ernsthaft im Wasser?“

Eren verzog das Gesicht und atmete einige Male durch, ehe er keuchend herausbrachte:  
„Ich wusste nicht, ... dass Sie... gleich wieder versuchen würden... mich zu ertränken.“

„Dachtest du etwa ich habe Mitleid mit deinen kläglichen Versuchen besser zu sein und lasse dich gewinnen?“

„Spielverderber“, brummelte Eren gespielt beleidigt und zog eine Schnute.

„Du siehst lächerlich aus“, kommentierte Levi, woraufhin Eren ihm den Kopf zuwandte und ihn mit einem gekonnten Welpenblick ansah, der sogar Mikasa stets zum Einknicken gebracht hatte.

„Ich glaub, ich brauch ein Ungezieferspray“, stellte Levi trocken fest und warf ihm einen vergraulten Blick zu.

„Ist nicht dein ernst!“, rief Eren ungläubig mit offenem Mund, „Dieser Blick hat noch jeden zumindest ein wenig ins Schludern gebracht!“

„Nur weil du mich mit deinen großen grünen Augen wie ein Katzenbaby anschaust, erreichst du bei mir gar nichts.“

„Sie sind kein Mensch“, schnaufte Eren übertrieben außer sich und schmollte, was ihm eine nicht gerade sanfte Kopfnuss einbrachte.

„Hey!“, echauffierte er sich über die entstehende Beule reibend und seinen Peiniger empört anstarrend.

Levi bedachte ihn jedoch mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln und einem bisher ungesehenen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Er stemmte sich aus dem Wasser.  
„Los raus! Ich muss dann absperren“, forderte Levi ihn auf und schritt geruhsam Richtung Umkleiden.

Eren schaute ihm verblüfft hinterher. Erneut spürte er dieses freudige Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Er war sich sicher, dass Levi ihn zum ersten Mal so zufrieden und ehrlich entspannt angesehen hatte. Ein Blick, den Eren ihn nur ansatzweise mal Hanji oder Erwin zuwerfen gesehen hatte.

Ein breites Lächeln zog Erens Lippen auseinander, als er sich ebenfalls aus dem Wasser stemmte und umziehen ging.

*~*

Fernab schützender Augen wurden fatale Entscheidungen getroffen.

+++


End file.
